Let Me Be Your Reason
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: CxT AU fic-Cosmo and Wanda are Fairy Godparents who are looking forward to their next god child. But then they figure out that their new god kid is a lonely teen boy named Timmy who was falsely put into a...Insane Asylum! CosmoxTimmy fic, Please Review!
1. The New God Child

**Let Me Be Your Reason**

Cosmo slammed the door to his bedroom open and walked in, his feet dragging. He flew across the floor and looked at the mirror positioned above his dresser. He sighed when he saw his disheveled state. His light green hair was terribly messed up, there were huge dark bags under his emerald eyes. He and his wife Wanda had just gotten back from their recent god child, a small girl named Shelby who had been the bane of their nightmares for the 6 months they had stuck with her. She had been one of the many god kids who acted like the only reason she kept them around was because they were pretty much at her beck and call. She had kept them up every night with her constant wishing, giving them no break.

Finally, before Cosmo had thought he would go crazy, she had accidentally told one of her friends about them and within a second Mr. Jorgen Von Strangler had poofed in and wiped their memory's and sent Cosmo and Wanda packing back home to Fairy World. They had just got home when a fairy messenger had appeared to them and told them that they would need to report to Jorgen for their new assignment.

'Stupid Jorgen' Cosmo complained in his mind, while scratching a itch on his head 'We barely get home and you've already assigned us another god kid?'

He heard a poof and when he turned around he saw his pink haired wife standing there giving him a slightly stern look. "Come on, Cosmo" she said "We have to clean up before we go to the Council Office."

"I know that!" Cosmo retaliated "Just give me a second."

Wanda looked a little hurt at first but she shook it off and poofed out of his room. Cosmo sighed before poofing himself into the bathroom to wash up. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower while turning on the hot water. He let out a small moan when the warmth swept over him. It had been awhile since he was able to just relax and he was gonna take his time whether or not Wanda disapproved of tardiness.

He thought back to the slight hurtful look that had been obvious on her face before she had poofed away. He then felt a tang of guilt but fought it back. 'It's her fault anyway' he thought as he stopped the water 'She was the one who told me that we weren't made for each other and to get my own life.'

When he got out of the shower he poofed himself dry and quickly got his clothes on. He took one last look in the mirror and fixed his hair the way he had kept it for the past ten thousand years. He then poofed into the living room where Wanda was patiently waiting for him. She looked at him before giving a small smile "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" replied Cosmo with a grim smile. They took each others hands and both waved their wands to be poofed into the Fairy Council's office.

The office was small but it held a large desk in which sat a large woman with light purple hair that was held up in a bun. In an instant the receptionist behind her desk noticed them and glared at them behind her large glasses while saying "Your late."

"Apparently..." Cosmo replied coldly. "Cosmo..." Wanda said, silently warning him to keep his behavior in check here.

The secretary looked at them strangely before holding out her manicured hand and asked "Do you have your reports on your last kid?"

"Right here" said Wanda as she took out a large stack of papers from nowhere and gave it to her. The secretary asked while looking down at the files "So...how was little Miss Shelby?"

"She was a disaster" Cosmo said without hesitating.

"Cosmo!" Wanda yelled, warningly. The secretary raised an eyebrow towards them but didn't question them.

Before anything else happened two tall figures entered the room. One was a man with white hair and piercing yellow eyes. The other was a woman with flowing black hair and amethyst eyes. Anyone could tell from their pose and somewhat royal like clothing that they were of high ranking and status.

"Ah, Council Leaders" Wanda exclaimed, slightly surprised "We didn't know you would be here. We thought Jorgen would assign us our child."

The male Council Leader named Valen replied "Yes, well Jorgen is assigning others their god children and Valeria and I wanted to speak with you in personal about your new god child."

"What about him or her?" asked Cosmo, starting to get a little scared.

Valen cleared his throat before replying "First things first. Valeria, if you will..."

Valeria then strolled over to them and handed them a brand new file filled with most of the information they would need to know about their new assignment. Wanda took the small file gently, not noticing that a picture had dropped from the papers onto the floor. Cosmo noticed the fallen picture and bent down to pick it up. When he held it in his hands he turned it around to get a good look at his new god child.

Cosmo's breath was caught in his throat when he looked down at the picture. It was of a young teen boy. The boy had burnette hair in a fashion that was quite like his own, and it looked like he had almost sky blue eyes that seemed to glow. He was only smiling a little in the picture but just that small smile seemed to be enough to stop Cosmo's breathing. He didn't know what it was but he could tell, somehow that this boy was...special.

He was too engrossed with the picture that he didn't realize Wanda had come up from behind him and was looking down at the picture too. She smiled down and said "He's quite handsome."

"Hey Wanda" said Cosmo, not taking his eyes off the picture "What's his name?"

"Oh, according to the files his name is Timmy Turner" she said. "Timmy Turner..." Cosmo muttered under his breath.

"Yes" Valeria said, folding her arms across her chest "Timmy Turner is age 14 though his birthday is in a couple of months. His parents are rich folk who wants nothing to do with him and on some...unfortunate events they finally found a place to keep him."

"What do you mean 'unfortunate events'?" Wanda asked.

"That is what we need to discuss in our office" Valen said, not really looking them in the eye "There's something about him that you have to know about before you go to him, and we'd rather not talk about it in public view."

"Is it that bad?" asked Cosmo.

* * *

"He's in an Insane Asylum?!" yelled Cosmo and Wanda together, not believing what they just heard. They were sitting in the Council Leader's office. Valen and Valeria were sitting opposite of them on their dark green sofa, slowly sipping their coffee. Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on the wooden chairs placed in the office for guests. The room was the size of a small library, two desks lined the back wall and countless of bookshelves lined the others.

"I thought we were supposed to be assigned to kids who were lonely or depressed not kids who were psychologically insane!" said Cosmo. He couldn't believe that the sweet boy who had been smiling in the picture was somehow crazy.

"It's not as bad as it sounds" said Valen, slowing rubbing his temples "The boy was placed there two years ago falsely by his parents. They thought he was slowly going crazy but countless nights of research has told us that the boy is clearly NOT crazy but is merely misunderstood and lonely."

"And the only reason why he's been there so long" Valeria stated "Is because he keeps telling his doctors that there's nothing wrong with him, which is true but the doctors there hardly listen to there patients, so they've kept him there all these years."

"I see..." whispered Wanda, apparently thinking it over in her head "But are you sure there is absolutely nothing wrong with him?"

"Only loneliness and a slight depression" said Valen "His trust for man kind has vanished almost completely in the past two years and we were hoping you two could gain it back for him."

"Well...what do you think Cosmo?" asked Wanda, turning her head to find her husband still looking down at the picture of Timmy. Cosmo barely heard her, but when he took one last look at the boys eyes he saw a hint of loneliness in them. He could feel his heart pounding inside his ribcage as he nodded his head. He didn't if it was fright, anxiety or if it was just joy. But he couldn't possibly be feeling the latter, he hadn't even met the boy yet! So he shook off the feeling and put the picture in his front pocket on his white shirt and said with a smile "We'll do it."

"Perfect" Valen said, smiling for the first time in their meeting "You may spend a few hours watching the boy if you will it and then you can decide fully if you want this assignment or not."

"Uh we tried that last time with Shelby" Wanda said "A few hours showed us that she was a good little girl to her parents but it didn't show us that she would be a disaster later on."

"Very well" said Valeria "We will give you exactly 24 hours to watch over the boy...starting at exactly 1 hour from now."

Cosmo and Wanda both nodded their heads and bowed a little before poofing themselves out of the office. "You think they can do something about him, Valeria?" Valen asked.

"I'm sure they'll do fine" she retorted "Try having a little faith now and then."

"Are you sure you wanna try this one, Cosmo?" Wanda asked as they were repacking their bags. Her husband seemed a little excited and was packing his bags much faster than she was. Maybe he was a little too excited?

"I don't know Wanda, but I've got this...feeling inside of me" Cosmo said, finally done packing "And I think it's saying that this one is different from the rest. I think this assignment is gonna be better than the others."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Cosmo stopped for a second then grabbed the picture of Timmy from his pocket and looked down at it. A smile grew on his face and he nodded saying "I'm sure. This one is special. I can feel it."


	2. Here Comes Cosmo and Wanda

Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for all the favs and alerts and wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome. Well now the wait is over, heres the second chapter and I hope you like it!

Let Me Be Your Reason:

Chapter 2

In the town of Dimmsdale, it was a bright and sunny morning. The dew off the grass sparkled in the rising rays of the sun. But off far in the distance laid a place many would call the bane of their nightmares. Far off just barely within the city limits lay a huge gray brick structure that overshadow the peaceful fields around it. It was surrounded by thick dark grey walls as tall as most of the tallest buildings in the city. And everybody knew that the only way through those walls were the tall steel doors that were heavy enough so that only the main security system could open them up.

Within the walls, you could see from a distance were high watch towers that jutted out of the buildings inside, keeping eye on everything that goes on within the area. Many of the people who have wanted to escape were too afraid to try. Security was the tightest around with the numerous guards and watch dogs in and around the buildings. No one had ever escaped. But then again most of them in their deserved to be in their...except for one.

Because in the south wing of the northern building was a young lad fast asleep. A boy who really wasn't meant to be there. A boy who had no idea of what was to come...

--

Far off in the shadows of the sun, near the asylum, two puffs of cloud appeared and then disappeared leaving behind two people, a man and a woman. They stood in the shadows of a tree observing the asylum.

It looks like a freaking prison" said Cosmo clutching to the fish bowl in his arms tighter "I can see why someone would love to get out of there."

Wanda laid down there luggage on the soft grass before saying "Especially someone who didn't belong in there." She waved her wand and shrunk down their luggage to a size where she could put them in her one purse and looked over at her husband who had put the fish bowl down and had started looking at the maps that Valeria had given them of the asylum.

"Did the Council Leaders happen to actually tell us where Timmy was? Or what? I can't make heads or tails of this map..." said Cosmo.

"Which is why I shall be escorting you in there" came a reply from behind them. They turned around to see the familiar face of Valen standing in the shadows with them. He smiled at them before saying "Timmy's 'room' lies in the south wing of the north building, the building where they keep most of their patients. I shall transport us there, I've already checked to make sure that Timmy is still asleep but his nurse should be coming by soon to wake him up for his therapy. That means we have to disguise ourselves as quickly as possible."

Both Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads in understanding. They walked closer over to Valen as he closed his eyes and soon enough they felt power far stronger than their own grasp them and take them away. When they all opened their eyes they saw that they were standing in a small room. Lining the dull white walls were posters of different rock bands and comedians. Two small bookcases stood near a bathroom door though there were hardly any books on the shelves. There was also a wooden writing desk on top of which was a lamp and many papers an pencils.

While Wanda was looking at the posters, Cosmo noticed the long bed. The bed almost touched from one wall to the other, covered in black and blue blankets. A huge lump in the middle of the blankets told him that Timmy was still in bed just as Valen had predicted. The same Timmy whose picture had been able to stop his breathing. He began to wonder if his face was still just as handsome as it had been in the picture...

"Cosmo" Wanda said warningly as she had noticed he was getting closer and closer to the bed. But before she could say anything else Valen said "We must disguise ourselves now before its too late."

"Why don't we just do a flower pot, Cosmo?" asked Wanda.

"Hmm? Okay, sure."

Within a second, on the top shelf of the bookcase appeared Wanda as a small pink flowerpot and Cosmo as a green flower. Valen looked at them with a raised eyebrow and muttered to himself "Well it is a bookshelf..." and then in a instant appeared next to them as a large dark yellow book.

Cosmo was about to say something when Wanda hushed him "Someone's coming!"

Then all three of them could hear the light tapping footsteps of someone wearing high heels. Soon enough after the footsteps stopped there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Timmy! Time to get up!"

All of them then heard a small groan from the bundle of blankets and apparently the nurse had heard for then she pounded harder yelling "Timmy! Wake up!"

Then surprising them all they heard "What if I refuse?!" (Cosmo had to snicker at the comment)

The nurse retorted saying "Then you'll miss out on all the exciting and fun things we have planned for you today." They heard a snort of laughter come from the bed and a pillow flew across the room and hit the door.

"Did you just throw a pillow at the door?!" yelled the nurse.

The bundle of blankets moved slightly and Timmy's voice said "Well...I was kinda hoping that you would've opened the door and it would've hit you in the face!"

They all heard a click and the door opened revealing a short blonde woman wearing a standard nurses uniform. She eyed the bed carefully before saying "Well then I'm lucky that your only allowed one pillow per person."

"What if I had stolen one?" asked Timmy, still under the sheets.

"From who?" asked the nurse laughing, but she didn't laugh long till another pillow came flying through the air. She yelped and backed against the door just in time for the pillow to fly out into the hallway.

Then since everybody's attention was on the nurse they were surprise to hear a non muffled voice of Timmy's say "Aaron." They all turned their attention back to the blankets but by then the blankets were long discarded and in their place was a boy of 14 smiling like he had just won the lottery.

Cosmo found he couldn't breathe. The picture was nothing compared to the real thing. Even if the boy's burnett hair was a little messed up and he had dark bags under his eyes. That simple smile was still enough to make his heart go crazy.

The nurse sighed after prying herself off he door "I should've seen that coming..."

"Yes you should've" agreed Timmy, still wearing that huge grin. The nurse rolled her eyes even though she was smiling too. "Then I should probably give that back to him..."

"Why?" asked Timmy "He's got like 5 of them."

"Ok so how did he get those?" asked the nurse.

"Hell if I know!" exclaimed Timmy standing up from the bed "It's Aaron, you can never tell...hey maybe he killed the pillow maker to get them."

The nurse chuckled and said "Possibly. Alright Timmy after you shower, brugh you teeth and change you clothes, here's your new schedule for the next week." She handed the clipboard over to him and he flipped through a few pages before he asked "Dr. Shelley? What happened to Dr. Gibson?"

"He...unfortunately...retired. I believe his last few words were 'Get me the heck out of here and away from that boy'"

said the nurse eyeing Timmy suspiciously. Said boy was laughing uncontrollably "He actually said that? Well that better than what Dr. Parker said."

"Hmm, yeah I suppose."

Timmy then laid down the clipboard and walked over to the area of wall beside his bed where nobody had noticed had there was 13 different scratches on the wall. He took a pen from the desk and scratched another one into the wall and said proudly "That's 14 so far. I wonder how many I'll get before I'm outta here."

"You won't get outta of here if you keep scaring away the doctors" said the nurse "Now look Timmy. Dr. Shelley is a nice man and he's one of the best doctors out there..."

"Hmmm" grunted Timmy now frowning.

"He came here all the way from New York just to work on your case. So please at least try to be nice to him!"

"Do I have to?" asked Timmy but the look on the nurses face made him shut up. "Fine" he said "I'll...try."

"That's all I can ask for" said the nurse "Now hurry up, I've already heard that Aaron's looking for you. Plus you never know, Dr. Shelley may finally have the solution to your problem."

"There's just one thing wrong with that" said Timmy as the nurse opened the door "I don't have a problem!!"

But with that the nurse walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Timmy sighed before smiling softly. He walked over the small closet and got out some clothes and towels. And while he was over there he took a quick look in the mirror and said "Wow, I got a full 3 hour sleep and I still have bags under my eyes. Sheesh." He then walked into the bathroom and was about to close the door when another knock sounded on the door.

Timmy sighed before walking over to the door and asking "Who is it? And what do you want?"

Another voice outside yelled back saying "This is Aaron and I have come to take your virginity!"

Timmy smacked a hand on his forehead groaning, he then opened the door and suddenly the body of a 16 year ol man fell down on the ground and was now lying on the ground in front of him. The guy had ruby colored hair that was long enough to touch his shoulders and red eyes that would be simply dazzling if they didn't have a mischievous glow to them. The man brought his hands up to his chest and started twiddling his thumbs as Timmy said "Only you would say that, Aaron."

Aaron smiled brightly and hoisted himself off the floor with a little help from Timmy. "Hey Timmy! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Aaron asked "All the good breakfast foods are gonna be gone by the time we get there!"

"Here's an idea" said Timmy, using his slight height advantage for superiority even though he was two years younger than the man before him "You go on down to the cafeteria and get our food while I get showered and dressed. Then I go down to cafeteria and meet you there with food. Got it?"

"Can't I just stay here and watch you show-"

"Out!!" yelled Timmy and quickly pushed his so called best friend out the door and hastily closed it shut. Once that was done he sighed in relief and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Well that was certainly interesting..." said Wanda still looking at the door of which Aaron had come through.

Valen chuckled slightly "You will find Aaron to be quite comical at times. Valeria had said that Timmy's trust in man has long been gone but its been a fact that Aaron is Timmy's best friend here in the Asylum though most of the time he is known for his mischievousness and slight attraction to Timmy..."

"What is he doing here? An is he going out with Timmy" asked Cosmo, a little angry at the fact someone had tried to flirt with Timmy.

"No, He is attracted to Timmy but it is definitely one sided and well he kinda killed a few people..." said Valen.

"He's killed people?!" exclaimed Cosmo and Wanda together.

"Yes but that was a long time ago and...shhh he's coming back!" said Valen.

Just then Timmy stepped out of the bathroom and walked across the room to the mirror again. They all immediately noticed his change in wardrobe from his sleeping clothes to loose black pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. When he got to the mirror he grabbed a brush off his desk and brushed his hair in no time. He played around with his hair for a few seconds getting it in the style he wanted and then stared at his reflection.

Cosmo's heart started beating faster and faster. The pants and shirt, even though they were baggy, looked very good on the boy's body. His burnette hair was still in a fashion that was quite like his own but looked just perfect on him. Timmy winked at himself with those gorgeous blue eyes and said to himself "Not bad I suppose..." and then walked over to the door opening it and closing it behind him after he stepped out.

"Follow me" ordered Valen as he poofed out of the room and Cosmo and Wanda did the same.

--

The cafeteria in the Insane Asylum was larger than most cafeteria's in the world. It held numerous tables that were filled up with many different individuals, though some preferred not to eat at a table.

Timmy ran through crowds of fellow cage mates trying to find the table where he and Aaron always sat. Then he thought hope was lost he felt a strong arm loop through his own and drag him away from the crowd. Once they were safely out, he noticed that it had indeed been Aaron to save him. They smiled at each other and sat down at their table, unaware of the 3 cartons of milk watching them.

"So you got another doctor?" asked Aaron after Timmy ha told him about his conversation between him an the nurse.

"Yeah" said Timmy "Some guy named Dr. Shelley from New York. Apparently came here just for me."

"But it's still amazing though. I've only gotten rid of two of my doctors and I've been here for 4 years. You, on the other hand, have been here for half that time and have knocked out 14 of your doctors. Your just just amazing, Timmy I swear."

Timmy chuckled "At least someone's praising me. Everyone else thinks I'm being too hard on them."

"Well those are the people who refuse to understand that people like you and me don't belong here." said Aaron.

"Says the pyromaniac mass murderer" retorted Timmy, smiling.

"So I blew up a few building, big deal!" Aaron said chewing on his slightly burnt toast.

Timmy chuckled a little before biting into his own toast. They discussed random topics and laughed alot till a tall black man with white hair came up to them with a big fake smile on "Good morning, boys."

They both sighed and said "Good morning Mr. Lancer" like they had done it a thousand time before.

"Well boys it's 9 o clock and you know what that's mean" he then took out two clear purple pill boxes out of his pocket and placed them on the table. On was labeled Timmy, the other Aaron. "Pill time!"

They both groaned but when the man turned his back on them they smiled to each other. Aaron started whistling and lightly tossed his pill box over his shoulder and into the trash can a few feet behind him. Timmy opened his box and peered inside. "Lets see what we have here...ah of course the usual anti-depressant, that never works" he said putting the light blue pill on the counter and flicking it away somewhere in the noisy crowded cafeteria.

"That's because your not depressed" said Aaron with a smile.

"Then of course we have the other pills which mostly consist of different prescriptions since the doctors are now taking guesses with me" he took out the purple, pink and the green one out and also flicked them away. Bu then he noticed the orange one in there. "The orange one's new. I wonder what its for" asked Timmy.

Suddenly Aaron started laughing hysterically and said "Hey, remember when they accidentaly prescribed you Viagra? That was hilarious!!"

Timmy laughed too saying "Yeah, I'm so glad that I read the label on the pill before taking it!"

They both laughed and joked around with some Viagra jokes when suddenly a loud voice spoke over a very loud intercom saying "All clients please report to you doctors for your examination of the day. That is all."

Almost everybody groaned but then they all got up from their seats and began walking towards the exit. Timmy and Aaron stood up as well not noticing the three milk cartons disappearing and then three extra cameras on the wall appear. But just before they were out of the cafeteria, Timmy was roughly pushed into Aaron who in turn ran into a wall painfully.

"Aaron! Are you okay?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah, I'm fine but...uh oh"

"What?" asked Timmy before he turned around and met his enemy Zepher. Zepher was a bully. A tall muscular bully who had been put in there for numerous acts of violence towards his relatives and his peers. He had long black hair down to his middle back and piercing vicious looking dark brown eyes.

"Watch it, Turner!" he yelled getting a few people's attention.

"Why don't you watch, monkey face!" Timmy yelled back. This earned a few gasps in the crowd and they started forming around them seeing if it was gonna be another fight.

"What did you call me, pip-squeak?!" Zepher exclaimed.

But just when Timmy was about to yell back Aaron stepped in front of him saying politely "He called you..uh..angel face! Yes! Angel face! Because your face is just so darn cute!" and he tried to reach up and pat his head but Zepher slapped away his hand and then pushed Aaron out of the way. He saw Timmy glaring at him and smirked "You should be glad your friend was here to save your butt, Turner. Cause next time, I smash your pretty face into a state that no plastic surgeon on earth could fix"

He stormed away and the crowd dispersed, kinda sad that there wasn't a fight. Timmy yelled over the crowd "Good luck with that!" But when he turned back to Aaron, he saw him glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"One of these days, Timmy.Zepher is going to kill you. If you keep baiting him on like that he's literally going to kill you!" Aaron yelled.

"I'd like to see him try!" said Timmy slowly walking away.

"Well I wouldn't!" yelled Aaron walking with him "Just try and stay out of his way from now on, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" said Timmy. Aaron sighed as they walked through the hallways and into the west wing where their doctors were waiting. A nurse came up to them(the same one that had woken Timmy up, Cosmo noticed) and told them "Timmy, Dr. Shelley is waiting for you. Brianna our new nurse will take you to him."

Another nurse but this time with curly long brown hair came up to him and motioned for him to follow. "Yeah, see ya Aaron!"

Valen, Cosmo and Wanda poofed away to follow them but was still able to hear Aaron say "That doctor is doomed."

"Yeah, well. I made sure Timmy promised he would behave well this morning" replied the nurse.

"Sure, but didn't he also promise to behave with Dr. Parker?" asked Aaron.

"As a matter of fact...he did-Oh god! That doctor's IS doomed!"

"Told ya" said Aaron and allowed the nurse to lead him to his own doctor. Not knowing of the three poofs behind him.

* * *


	3. The Doctor is in the House

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 3

Dr. Hubert Shelley, a well known therapist from New York, sat down in his chair. The doctor let out a sigh as he placed a few more papers down on the table in front of him. He scratched absently at his well trimmed black beard, while his dark brown eyes took a look around the room. He saw that the nurses there had put up some of his degrees and awards on the walls. He had been quite the student at Hardvard. He had been friends with many of the top scientists there along with many therapists and psychiatrists. One of his friends had been Dr. Julius Parker. Just 6 months ago his friend Dr. Parker had told him that he was going on to a town named Dimmsdale to work on a certain boy named Timmy Turner, a boy who no one had yet to figure out. Then a couple of months later, he found out from one of his coworkers that Dr. Parker had retired and gone away for vacation. But what really scared him was that the person who had told him, also told him that he wasn't in his right mind when he had retired. Even scarier was the fact that it had been the boy that made him go out of his mind, he never even had the chance to cure the insane child.

So here he was, waiting to meet the boy that had scared away doctors thrice his age and many more times his expierence away. A boy that no one could understand. Was he scared? No. Anxious? Probably. But who wouldn't be?

"What's up?" asked a bored voice.

Dr. Shelley opened his hazel eyes, not really realizing when he had closed them in the first place, and looked up to see a striking young lad. Confused at how the boy had opened and closed the door without him hearing, he was astounded. From the boy's records, he had already known that Timmy Turner had brown hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, was 5ft 10in and weighed around 120 pounds. But what the records didn't say was the dark bags under his eyes, or the lonely pose in his stance or the look in his eyes that just screamed 'Help me...'

The boy, Timmy Turner was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest"I believe I should be asking you that, Mr. Turner..."

"Please. Call me Timmy" said Timmy as he strolled away from the shadow of the door and sat down on the couch directly in front of Dr. Shelley.

"Very well, Timmy. Are you having a good morning so far?" asked the doctor.

"Same old, same old. Wake up, brush teeth, shower, get dressed, eat, talk with Aaron, get bullied by Zepher, fake taking my pills and then somehow I wind up in a therapist room with idiot doctors who think something is wrong with me...no offense."

"None taken" Dr. Shelley replied, eyeing the boys form. His eyes were closed and from the dark bags under them, he would've guessed the boy would fall asleep on him but he knew Timmy was remaining alert.

"So is this all we're doing for the next hour? Talk?" asked Timmy opening one eye to look at the doctor, suspiciously.

"Well I was hoping that we could get to know each other in this session. You probably know a little bit about me from the nurses and other doctors but I pretty much know nothing of you so I was also hoping that..."

"That I do most of the talking? 10 other doctors tried that on their first day with me, and they always regretted doing it afterwards. So why don't we make a deal to stir up things a little?" asked Timmy, interrupting his doctor in his mid sentence. His eyes were wide open staring boldly into the other mans eyes, almost daring the doctor to challenge him.

"What kind of deal, Mr. Turn...uh, Timmy?" Dr. Shelley asked, his heart quickened in pace from unexplained fear.

"It's simple really" said Timmy sitting back up straight facing the doctor "You're allowed to ask me a question and I'll answer as truthfully as I possibly can. But..."

"But?"

"But for every question you ask me, I get to ask you one as well. Also you must be truthful as well" he finished, the boy smiled but Dr. Shelley could've sworn it was a smirk.

Despite that he replied "That sounds reasonable enough, shall I ask the first question?"

Timmy flicked his hand in the air "Go ahead."

Dr. Shelley leaned back in his chair, he thought for a second about what question he should ask first and then said "According to your records you've stayed here in this Asylum for 2 years. I've heard you've made a few friends at the very least but other than that, some of the nurses have complained that your not really a people person. Do you have a problem with other people?"

"The only problem I have with other people is that other people seem to think I have a problem" stated Timmy like it was most obvious thing in the universe "Alright, it's my turn...So doc...what college did you go to?"

Not expecting a question like that, Dr. Shelley didn't answer at first but then retaliated "I-I went to Hardvard University. I studied Advanced Psychology, took many night classes on Therapy, and befriended many brilliant scientists and psychologists."

"I see..." said Timmy, back to laying down on the couch. He was picking under his fingernails, so obviously bored with the doctors answer that it almost made him mad.

"You seem to not think much of your past doctors, I know a few retired but what really happened?" asked the doctor almost afraid of the answer.

"Ask them yourself..." said Timmy, abandoning his nails for awhile and playing with strands of his longs brown bangs.

"What do you mean?"

Timmy smiled almost evil like before saying "I've had 14 so far, half of them retired, 4 of them went on vacations and was never heard from again, and the other 3 are now my neighbors here in the Asylum."

Dr. Shelley gulped down a breath a air, and suddenly felt sweat dot his brow. "Oh so they..."

"Went crazy? Yeah it seems so" said Timmy still smiling "You knew Dr. Parker right? He was one of the ones who went on a vacation and still hasn't been heard from."

Ignoring the frightening comment Dr. Shelley said "Tell me about the friends you've made here, Timmy."

"That wasn't a question" stated Timmy, still intent on picking the nonexistent stuff from under his nails.

Dr. Shelley sighed before saying "Very well. Who have you made friends wih here, since your arrival?"

"I've befriended a few nurses with my natural charm, though I hardly trust them at all. The nurse that wakes me up every morning is definitely my favorite. She actually pretends to care about me."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know" replied Timmy, who threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes again "I've never asked her and I'm not supposed to. None of us patients are supposed to know the names of the nurses who take care of us. Asylum policy."(A/N Thats why it was ok for him to know Brianna's name because she had never worked directly with him before then)

When Dr. Shelley didn't reply, he continued saying "My only best friend here is Aaron. There's a few other patients that I've talked to but none that important."

'Not important?' silently thought Dr. Shelley.

"Now I get to ask you two questions" said Timmy with a smile on his face.

"Very well..."

"Hmm, so how many years did you study at Hardvard?" asked Timmy.

Still can't believing that he was asking questions like these, Dr. Shelley responded saying "I studied there for about 6 years and got all my degrees."

"Hmm, what did you do after college?"

"I went on to be a professional doctor at many major Asylum's in New York and then I got married to..." he tried to stop himself but it had already slipped out. He saw the boy's eyebrow rise when he had mentioned the word married. But when he thought that Timmy would pester him about it, instead the boy shrugged his shoulders.

Taking that as a cue to go on "What about your friends outside of this Asylum?"

Timmy shrugged his shoulders again "I don't know, I only had two and they've probably already forgotten about me."

"Well it seems you don't think much of them..." Dr. Shelley said.

"Why should I? Chester was too rich for his own good and he always looked down on me for not going about flaunting my money in everybody's face, and AJ was too much of an idiot to ever realize that there are better things in this world than girls and more girls...and money." (remember this is an AU fic!)

Timmy watched as his doctor wrote down something on his clip board and turn his attention back to him. He had answered these questions too many times. The majority of his doctors had asked these to him countless of times and he always gave the same answer but he was starting to get annoyed.

'Doesn't he have something better to do than interrogate me?' thought Timmy to himself, he sighed but then he smiled thinking 'Well now it's my turn to interogate'

"So doc...got any weakness'?"

Dr. Shelley, who had been prepared to be asked another pointless question, was startled by the sudden change in the boy. Instead of a lazy slouched pose, the boy now was sitting straight up, looking at him directly in the eyes, his own having an almost evil look in them.

"Weakness'?" asked Dr. Shelley in confusion even though he already knew what the boy was asking.

"You know, fears, phobia's, any long term disturbance's that happened to kill your childhood?"

"And why would you want to know that?" the doctor tried asking but was stopped when Timmy raised his hand and reminded him "Sorry, doc. You know the rules, answer truthfully to my questions and then ask your questions."

'I should've seen this coming' thought Dr. Shelley 'Maybe this deal was a bad idea. He's probably used this on most of the doctors he's scared off. Well it won't work with me.'

"I personally have no phobia's. No fear of heights or spiders, though my younger brother was known for being afraid of most types of vegetables. And my childhood was just fine, thank you.."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at him, questioning to himself whether or not the doctor was telling him the truth. After all, a brother afraid of vegetables? Dr. Shelley was now smiling, almost as if he knew the game that Timmy was playing.

"Do you have any hobbies, Timmy?" the doctor asked, that smile still planted on his face.

"Not really, no" said Timmy with an emotionless expression.

"But I believe it was your nurse who told me that one day she had found a pile of amazing drawings and song sheets that had somehow fond its way into your trashcan..."

"I **used **to draw" said Timmy "And I **used **to write music but I don't anymore..."

"Why not?" the doctor asked.

"Because it's a waste of time" Timmy declared, his eyes narrowing slightly. He crossed his arms and laid back on the arm of the couch.

"Why do you think it's such a waste of time?" Dr. Shelley asked "Art is something beautiful that you can express to your friends and family on a single piece of paper..."

Not knowing that he had hit a nerve in the boys conscious, he was surprised when Timmy stood up from the couch and exclaimed directly at him "The concept of art cannot be captured by mere paper! Art is something that is beautiful and free. It's something that only a few people in history have understood it's meaning! Michelangelo understood that he didn't paint just for money he painted because it was a god given talent given only to him! Same with Leonardo! Same with anyone else who tried to fathom the true meaning of bringing life to art!"

Dr. Shelley looked into the mad eyes of his patient with a tiny bit of fear that was settling into his heart, he took a deep breath before replying "Did you try?"

"Try to what?" asked Timmy, still glaring at the doctor before him.

"Did you try to fathom the true meaning of art?"

Timmy's expression froze. He calmed his breathing, his loathing expression turned soft and saddened. The boy turned away from the doctor and walked over, around the couch, towards the tall mirror sitting in a corner.

"I tried..." the boy whispered to himself, though he made sure the doctor heard him "I tried and I thought I had succeeded but..."

"But why did you quit?" asked Dr. Shelley, watching the boy look longingly into the mirror.

"Because I had no reason to draw. I had no reason to write...I wanted inspiration but...I never got it. The pictures I drew were meaningless. I never had a good enough reason to understand art..."

"Did you have a reason to live?"

Timmy quickly turned around, to see that the doctor had stood up and walked up behind him. His confused expression met the curious one of the elder. His confusion ended when he shot a deadly glare and stomped off to the other side of the room to look through the window.

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy.

"It says in your file that your parents had found a suicide note in your bedroom. Which is why they sent you here..."

"My parents sent me here because they were tired of me!" Timmy yelled, turning back to the doctor "There was no real suicide note!"

"But-"

"Forget it!" he yelled "I'm going outside for awhile."

With that the boy walked over to the door in long strides and opened it with such a force that the foundation shook slightly. "We still have 30 minutes in this session, Timmy" Dr. Shelley yelled after him in attempts to stop him "No patient can leave their session till..."

"Then we'll be seeing more of each other soon..." the boy said with his back to the doctor.

"Yes, we'll discuss these problems of yours during family therapy today..."

Dr. Shelley was interrupted when he heard the boy chuckle loudly. Timmy turned around and pointed to the doctor with a smile on his face "Has no one told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Timmy chuckled once more before his smile slowly turned into a frown. His gaze shifted from the doctor to the floor "My parents never come here..." he tried to walk out of the room then but was stopped when he heard Dr. Shelley say "Tell me about you parents, Timmy."

Without turning around Timmy said "Hmm what to say about my parents? Oh yeah...They're rich. They're snobby. And they hate me."

And with that he walked out of the room leaving a very confused doctor standing in the middle of his room, his clipboard abandoned on the table with fewer notes than he had expected.

--

Timmy Turner walked down through the halls of the Asylum. His black sneakers squeaking against the newly polished floors. His hands were stuffed down his pants pockets, his head was turned towards the numerous windows looking at the blank grey walls of the gates. People past by him not even noticing him.

He knew that he shouldn't of walked out on the doctor but he didn't really feel like getting pissed off again. 'I really do have anger issues...' he thought.

He turned a corner to walk into the Hospital part of the Asylum where he saw a long black haired nurse behind the receptionist desk, painting her nails and chewing on her mint flavored gum. He walked up to the nurse and cleared his throat.

She looked up at him just as she blew another bubble, it popped and she asked "What do you need?"

"My pill..." he said.

She sighed before taking out a box of notecards "What's your name?"

"Timmy Turner."

She quickly found his notecard and hurried towards the cabinet. She succeeded in finding the bottle of pills and opened it up, dropping one pill into her hand. She walked back over to the desk and handed Timmy the pill. She tried to offer him a cup of water but he had already swallowed it.

"You don't come here often, do you? I've worked here for a couple months but I've only seen you once before."

"Well I only need this pill every once in a while..." replied Timmy.

He was about to turn around back to where he had came from when he heard a small cry. He turned around to see a small child running down the halls. The small child was a young boy, short brown hair, wearing a shirt and shorts, crying his little heart out. Seeing that no one else was bothering to help the boy, Timmy took one of the lollipops from the desk and walked over to the boy.

The boy, still crying, was surprised when he tried to clear away his tears and saw a lolipop in front of his face. He looked up to see Timmy smiling down at him.

"You want it? I don't really like candy all that much..." Timmy said.

The boy shook his head, and started whimpering slightly. Timmy patted the chair that was settled against the wall and said "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

The boy denied the chair but said "M-my mommy...s-she..."

"What?" Timmy asked, his voice full of sympathy.

"She went away, and daddy said she wasn't coming back..."

"Oh you mean..."

"Why did mommy have to die?!" cried out the boy, more tears streaming down his face.

"Well...was your mother in any pain before she died?" asked Timmy, now patting the kids head.

"Y-Yeah, she was sniff really sick for a long time..."

"Then shouldn't you be happy for her?"

The boy looked up at him surprised "Why?"

"Well, think about it. Your mother was in alot of pain before now, but now she's in a place where she can be happy..."

"Do you really think she's happy right now?" the child asked.

"Well not right now..." said Timmy, watching the child's hopeful face fall "Have you ever heard of guardian angels?"

The child shook his head slowly, confused.

"Guardian angels are spiritual beings from above who look down upon us and help protect us from any dangers. Think of your mother now as your own personal guardian angel."

"Mommy's my guardian angel?" the child asked, his hopeful expression coming back.

"Yeah, I'll bet she's looking down on you right now but...She's probably a little sad right now..."

"Why?" the child asked, tears still brimming in his eyes.

"Because **your **sad" said Timmy "But if you'll be happy for your mother, then I'm sure she'll be happy watching over you for the rest of your life."

"She'll watch over me?" the child asked.

Timmy nodded his head and watched the child smile for the first time. Suddenly they both heard "Brian!"

Timmy looked up to see a middle aged man, running up to them. Same hair color as the boys, with a five o clock shadow and red eyes showing that he had been crying. He looked down at the boy and exclaimed "Brian! Oh thank god!"

The man picked up Brian and sung him around a bit "Where have you been? I know your sad for mommy but..."

"I'm not sad anymore Daddy!" exclaimed Brian, tears now wiped away and smiling.

"Uh...You're not?"

"Nope, cause she's my guardian angel now!"

"Right! Mommy's watching over us both right now" the father looked at Timmy before placing Brian on the ground "Why don't you go get a lollipop from the nice nurse while me and the nice man have a talk."

Without saying a word the boy scampered off interupting the nurses attempt to paint her toenails.

The man looked to Timmy and exclaimed "I can't thank you enough!"

"No problem" Timmy said "But you might wanna explain later on about how Mommy won't be able to protect him from everything."

"Yeah" the man chuckled as Brian ran back over "Thank you anyway though, Mr...uh..."

"Timmy, Timmy Turner."

"Thank you, Timmy. Are you a patient here or..."

"No! I'm..uh...visiting my grandmother here in the hospital...she's very sick..."

"Oh well we'll let you get back to your visit, thanks again" said the man.

"No prob..."said Timmy watching them walk away. Once they were gone he heard from behind him "Well wasn't that sweet?"

He turned around to meet the familiar figure of his best friend Aaron "Hey Aaron..."

"What was that about?" Aaron asked, his hands on his hips(lolz).

"Just doing mmy good deed of the day..."

"I meant why did you tell the man that you were visiting your grandmother? Your grandmother died before you were born!"

"Come on, Aaron. You know what people think of us when they figure out where we come from..."

Then from a distance they heard somebody say "Hey! Look! It's some crazy guys from the Loony Asylum!"

"And let the torture continue..." Timmy and Aaron said together, sighing and turning around to see two dumb looking guys walk up to them.

The dumber looking one of the two nudged the other and exclaimed "I wonder if they can even understand what we're saying?" They laughed like retards while Aaron and Timmy looked at each other with bored expressions.

The other stupid boy said "Me. Sane. You. Crazzzyyy!"

They started laughing until they heard Aaron say "Me. Annoyed. You. Asshole."

They stared at Aaron dumbly, watching him smile before one said "Did that crazy guy just say that we're..."

"I think he did!" They both grew angry expressions and Aaron tugged Timmy behind him(Timmy:Wth? Do I look like I need saving?).

Aaron said with a mean look "Crazy guy gonna kick your ass if you don't get out of my way!"

"You wouldn't have the guts!" they exclaimed.

Aaron's eyes then started glowing mischievously "I blew up 5 different buildings by the time I was 12. I won't go to bed tonight with a guilty conscious if I killed you and buried you in the backyard. Timmy can vouch for me, he knows I've got a shovel in my closet."

They looked behind Aaron and heard Timmy say "It's true."

Within seconds the two guys ran off yelling. A few people looked at Aaron and Timmy questioning them but other than that nobody said anything.

Aaron smiled at his work but it was turned into a frown when he saw Timmy shaking his head at him.

"What?"

"**That** is why you'll never get out of here."

"What? Just because I make a few threats doesn't mean I'm insane..."

"Try telling them that" replied Timmy laughing slightly.

They both laughed together before Aaron said "We might as well get back. We have to get ready for Family Therapy..."

"You know better than I do that I have no reason to go..."

"Well you do now" said Aaron, looking out the window.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because your the only one with parent's who own a limo."

"What?!" Timmy darted to the window and indeed saw a long black limo down in the parking lot "Oh shit!" he yelled.

"You just cussed!" exclaimed Aaron "I like it! Do it again!"

But before that Timmy grabbed onto Aaron's arm and dragged him down the hallway both running like crazy. Timmy trying to get to the Family Therapy room and fast as he can and Aaron because he was trying to keep up with his friend.

While running Timmy let out a stream of cuss words but mostly just kept repeating "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" During this he never heard Aaron say "I love it when you cuss, it kinda turns me on..."

When he stopped to try and change directions he barely heard Aaron say to himself "Wow I really **do** have problems...Aaah!" and then felt himself be tugged at once again as Timmy ran off towards their destination.


	4. The Trajedy of Family Therapy

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 4

With a very loud crash, the doors that led into the Family Therapy room burst open. All the adults who had been conversing with each other, turned around startled at the sudden noise. Timmy Turner ran into the room at full speed, skidding the floors, and barely managing to stop without running into anything. He raised a hand above his head as he bent over trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds he shook his head and straightened up, taking a look around the room since he hadn't been in there for about a year.

He was surprised to find eight pairs of parents staring back at him, but with a uncomfortable cough they quickly resumed their conversations with each other. He sighed a little and scratched the side of his head in confusion. He didn't see his parents but...

"Well if it isn't Timmy Turner..." said a voice behind him.

He turned around to meet the figures of a tall stout man in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and a serious looking woman wearing a black skirt and a ruffled onyx shirt. Both looked exactly opposite of the other except for the fact of the color of their hair, both had bright ruby colored hair that dangled down their backs. The very color that was inherited by their son, Aaron.

"Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. Colfer" he said with a smile. Aaron's parents were the only parents he actually liked, in return they actually liked him back secretly hoping he could deal with their son's pyromaniac ways. They were about to ask where their son was when the doors burst open a second time and Aaron himself jumped into the room. He tried to land gracefully but instead ended up tripping and falling flat on his face.

The parents looked down at their son with exasperated faces and said together "Hello, Aaron."

Said boy then rolled over on his back with a big grin on his face and replied "What's up?"

But before they could say anything, Dr. Shelley came up to them and said "It's nice to see you all here" he greeted Aaron's parents saying "And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Colfer. I'm one of the new doctors assigned to Timmy."

He smiled at them both and they smiled back but when the doctor looked away, Mr. Colfer had said to the Mrs. "How long do you think he'll last?" and the reply he got was "Shh!" and a swat at his head. Aaron laughed at his parents actions as he got up from the ground, but Timmy was focused on the doctor.

"I saw a limo out there" Timmy said to him "Is it true that you called my parents personally to come here?"

"Yeah" replied Dr. Shelley with a soft smile "I took to heart our little conversation this morning and saw in your previous records that your parents had rarely come here. So I thought that if I invited them myself that we could work out some of your problems."

Aaron saw the vein in Timmy's head almost pop just in time. He quickly ran over and grabbed him before he was able to pound the doctor. "I don't have problems!!" Timmy yelled.

"Screaming at your doctor? How absurd..."

Timmy immediately stopped what he was doing to look beyond Dr. Shelley and saw the one person he had never wanted to see again. The man stood a tall six foot six inches, short black hair and piercing blue eyes that would make any man feel a jolt down his spine in fear. At the sight of his own father, Timmy's eyes narrowed slightly, staring boldly into the others gaze. He felt Aaron let go of him and then folded his arms across his chest. Others around them shrunk at the sight of Mr. Turner, even Dr. Shelley suddenly found the room temperature drop a good twenty degrees.

"When will you grow up?" Mr. Turner asked his son, his expression completely cold and calculating.

Timmy watched his father, waiting for any change in expression, but when he found none he sighed "It is nice to see you again, Father..."

Behind Mr. Turner, someone cleared their throat, he stepped away and a figure of a small petite woman became visible. She was dressed head to toe in expensive furs, and long flowing black hair cascaded down her back. Her small face was as expressionless as her husband's but without the coldness. She spotted Timmy and said "It's a pleasure to see you...son."

Timmy regarded his mother with a blank stare before replying "The pleasure is all mine...Mother."

To break the somewhat cold feeling in the room, Dr. Shelley exclaimed "Well let's get this started shall we?"

Everyone nodded and allowed the doctor to lead them towards the circle of chairs. You see, the way Family Therapy worked in the Asylum was for all the parents and their children sit down in a circle. Then one at a time, a patient would get the chance to try and talk to the doctor and see if they can figure out what their problem was. When Timmy sat down next to his mother, Aaron plopped down right beside him.

Aaron nudged him saying "You're in for a treat. Most of the patients in here are really insane so they try and pretend they've figured out their problem just so they can get out of here!"

Timmy stared at Aaron's happy face before sighing "As long as we can get out of here as quickly as possible..."

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't...

An hour later they had gone through four of the patients. One girl almost went into a complete rampage about how she just wanted to look as beautiful as the models on TV and then one boy almost escaped through the window but his parents had been able to catch him in time.

Timmy and Aaron groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time as another boy tried to explain his feelings for wanting to be a girl...

"Women have a certain beauty about them that I've always wanted to capture! I want to be told I'm beautiful..."

At that Aaron started quietly laughing to himself, trying to keep it in control. Timmy glared daggers at him but when he whispered something into his ear, they both started snickering uncontrollably.

"Timmy! Aaron! Do you have anything you wish to share with us?!" Dr. Shelley yelled at them.

The boy who had been talking was now close to crying "Why are you laughing at me?!"

"I'm not laughing at you!" Aaron replied "We're laughing at something I remembered from a couple years back..."

"Well if you find everything so funny why don't you tell us what your problem is!" yelled the boy whose name just happened to be Brian(he wanted to change his name to Brianna.)

"I already know what's wrong with me!" Aaron yelled back, but then he stood up and broke out into his biggest smile yet "I'm a pyromaniac pervert mass murderer who likes to blow up things!"

A few long moments of silence passed as everyone digested this information. Timmy, Mr. and Mrs. Colfer just looked at each other and said aloud together "It's true."

An angry sigh was heard, then a dark voice exclaimed "This is ridiculous!!"

Timmy turned around to see his father standing up from his chair, glowering down at the rest "This is all just a bunch of crap" he yelled "The only way to get to these delinquents is discipline!"

Dr. Shelley tried to say something but Mr. Turner had already faced his son and said "Boy, stand up."

Timmy at first, didn't want to do as his father commanded him but thought twice and slowly stood up to meet his father's gaze. "Listen to me now, son, and listen well" he said "You will get this crazy crap out of your system by the time you're eighteen, do you hear me?! That means if you don't, no inheritance, no car, no college funds. You will be completely disowned. Do you understand?"

All Timmy did was stare at his father, whom had never done anything quite like this before. But when his father had repeated his question a second time he replied "Understood."

And with that Mr. Turner briskly walked away from his son, never once looking back. Mrs. Turner followed him as quickly as possible, and didn't even spare Timmy a glance. It was silent for quite a while, nobody wanted to move or speak. Timmy stood in the exact same spot for a few minutes until he finally decided to walk away as well.

Aaron grabbed his arm and tried to say something but when he saw the expression on his friends face, he let go and watched as he walked across the room to Dr. Shelley. The doctor was standing up and was slightly surprised to see the boy walking up to him. Timmy stopped in front of him "You invited them?" he asked.

All the doctor could do was nod. And then Timmy lowered his head and quietly whispered "I hate you..."

Then when the doctor's eyes widened, Timmy stepped around him and walked out of the room. The rest of the parents took that as a permission to leave themselves. As they tussled around, Aaron walked up to the doctor who was staring at the door. He said "If you had any intention of getting Timmy to like you...you failed miserably."

"Where did he go?" Dr. Shelley asked. "It's around lunch time...maybe he's in the cafeteria-"

"He won't be in the cafeteria" Aaron said, interrupting him "He always goes to one person when he's this upset."

"Who? This morning he said his only friend here was you..."

"She isn't really a friend...she's more of a...big sister" and with that Aaron walked past the doctor as well and opened one of the doors.

"Who?" asked Dr. Shelley.

Aaron looked back, an almost fiendish smile displayed on his face "Why, Elena, of course..."

--

Timmy walked down the halls of the number one scariest wing in the Insane Asylum. The north wing of the Asylum was built for the more...dangerous cases. The doors that lined the walls were all chained up and numerous locks covered the steel doorways. He saw nobody else in the halls, but then again he never saw anyone else in this hall other than maybe one doctor. Everyone else knew of the people who were locked up in there.

He passed numerous doors, when finally he came to the one he had been looking for. Room 666.

The door had been painted black, locks aligned it making sure that only a doctor could get in and out..well...a doctor, and Timmy. He sighed as he knocked on the steel hearing the echo in the silent hall. He placed his ear to the door, and finally heard the surprisingly comforting female voice ask "Who is it?"

"Timmy" he said, and almost smiled when he heard "Come on in, but watch your step!"

Then after he made sure no one was looking, he punched in the ten digit code of one lock, took a pass card he had stolen from a doctor and scanned it, then punched in the other ten digit code and listened as the door began unlocking itself. Soon the door swung open, and the first thing he heard was the blaring heavy metal music. He placed his hands over his ears before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

The entire small bedroom was painted black. Numerous gothic posters lined the walls, black curtains fell in front of the window, dimming the already darkened room. Even the bed sheets were black even though the pillows were a dark red. He noticed the stereo next to him and quickly turned the sound to mute before his ear drums burst.

"Aww, why did you turn it off?" a dark female voice asked him.

He smiled at that and turned to the woman in front of him that had almost been camouflaged because of her surroundings. Elena truly was an elegant woman. Scary but elegant. Her onyx hair ran down all the way past her knees, her long bangs fell down over one of her dark brown eyes. Her baggy black jeans were dragging by the many chains along her hips, as well as studded black combat boots that made her seem a foot taller than she was. She wore a tight black t-shirt whose sleeves had been ripped off, along with her heavy black and red necklaces dangling on her chest.

"Hey, Timmy. What's up?" she offered him a pale hand, the thin wrist had numerous bracelets on and even in the dim light, he saw the pale scars that ran from her wrists all the way up her arms.

"I went to Family Therapy today..." he said while walking over to the bed.

"Family Therapy?" she asked leaning against a wall "You never go to that stuff since your parents show."

"Well they did this time" he said as he laid down atop the bed covers.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed unable to believe her ears. Before Timmy could reply they both heard the beeps from outside and soon the door opened to reveal Aaron as he walked in saying "It's true. Both of his parents showed up and completely ruined everything."

"Is that true, Timmy?" she asked, very concerned.

"It's no big deal. All my father said was that if I didn't get my act together than my family would disown me and stuff..." but before he could continue, Elena took it upon herself to walk over and grab Timmy into a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." she whispered, silently knowing how much it really did hurt to hear his father say that. Timmy quickly warmed to her embrace and buried his head into her neck. Elena smiled softly but then looked up to find a very annoyed Aaron staring at them.

"What?"

"Why is it that you're holding MY Timmy so passionately in your arms like that?" he asked.

"Your Timmy?" It was then they decided to hold a glaring contest above Timmy's head. Said boy was getting annoyed himself at the conversation topic.

"He's my little brother!" she yelled at him.

"You're not even related!!" Aaron yelled back pointing at her angrily.

"Well I'm like his older seven-teen year old sister!"

"Well I'm...he's..we're...HE'S MINE!!"

"ENOUGH!!" yelled Timmy. They both stopped in their tracks immediately. "Can we please stop with the whole 'fighting over Timmy' thing! It's getting kinda annoying!"

"Of course, Timmy" Elena said but decided to annoy Aaron some more for the heck of it and bent down so she could softly kiss one of his cheeks. While Timmy was confused at why she kissed him, Aaron blew up.

"THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!" he yelled.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek you pervert!" she yelled back.

"Hmph, whatever" said Aaron leaning back on a wall.

With a sigh Elena got up from the bed and over to her closet. She opened it and threw something at Aaron, which he caught.

"Forgive me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sweet!" was all he could say. Timmy noticed what she had thrown him and shook his head. She had thrown him a pack of very flammable matches. Something very dangerous in the hands of his pyromaniac best friend. She took out a package of cigarettes for herself and lit one.

While she blew out a puff of smoke Timmy wondered aloud "I wonder what the doctors would say if they knew what all you had in here."

"Doesn't matter" she said point blank "They're all too afraid to come search my room in fear of what they might find."

"Hey do you have a knife I can borrow?" Aaron asked as he inhaled the almost sweet scent of her smoke. If it wasn't for the worry of Timmy's health, he probably would've started smoking a long time ago.

"Depends" she replied "How big?"

"Nothing special..."

She kicked open the very bottom of her drawer and inside laid so many razor sharp knives that you wouldn't have believed it even after you saw it. He walked over and picked out a small and deadly one and wrapped it up then placed it under his shirt tucked neatly somewhat in his jeans. He looked at Timmy who was eyeing him questioningly.

"It's not for anything dangerous. I just need to fix a leak in my bathroom..."

"With a knife?" Timmy asked.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders to the question but soon after they all heard a knock from the other side. Elena walked over to the door and asked "Who is it?"

They all heard "It's Timmy's nurse, I thought he might be with you. Is he?"

She looked at Timmy and saw him nod, so she quickly opened the door and said "Yeah he's here."

While Timmy walked out oof the room, Elena blew out another draft of smoke causing the nurse to cough a little "Elena! What have we told you about smoking?"

With complete disregard Elena threw down the cigarette butt and squashed it down with the heel of her boot and said "To not to."

And before the nurse could protest all three patients were out and walking down the hallway. She followed after them hoping to catch up with Timmy. When they walked out of the north wing and into the lobby they heard a cheerful voice say "And here is our lobby. This is where some of our patients can 'hang out' if they decide to before their therapy's."

They walked in to see the Head Chief of the Dimmsdale Asylum, Miss Sonya Graves. A powerful woman to say the least. A scary one too. She was taller than most and a figure that could've put most models to shame if she actually cared. Short dark plum colored hair swirled around her landing softly on her shoulders. She always wore a black suit to match her almost black colored stern eyes.

When Aaron asked the nurse what she was doing, she replied "She's showing some new parents around the Asylum. Their wondering whether or not they should invest or not."

It didn't help that at that moment Aaron's smile grew evil but they walked up to them anyway. They heard her saying "This Asylum has been in Dimmsdale ever since it was founded. So there's tons of history in this place..."

Aaron couldn't help but say "Haha translated : Old. As. Shit."

The parents were surprised, the nurse flabbergasted, Timmy and Elena were laughing their butts off but Miss Graves just looked angry. She turned around and gave Aaron her most fierce glare that she could conjure up. She was carrying a small plastic portable stapler in her hand that was about to be crushed. But she turned back around and put on a fake smile and said calmly "We've been rejuvenating and refurbishing..."

And Aaron said plainly "Polish a turd, it's still a turd..."

That was it for Miss Graves. "AARON!!" she clutched her small plastic stapler and turned around while throwing the stapler full force at him. Aaron blinked a little too late before the stapler hit him square in the forehead, knocking him two feet back on the floor. Elena burst into fits of laughter while Timmy suddenly became concerned about Aaron's well being as he laid on the floor.

Miss Graves walked away fuming, dragging along the confused parents with her, none concerned about the boy's health as since she had decided from day one that she was gonna kill him with a stapler anyway.

--

A few minutes later, the nurse said to Timmy "The reason why I wanted to find you was that some of the doctors are trying out a new Relaxation Therapy on some of their patients to see if it helped them sleep any better. Would you be willingly to try it?"

Aaron and Elena looked at Timmy as he asked "Does it work?"

"Does it work?" she asked with a smile "Of course it does! Just look at Joe!"

They all turned around to see a small teenage boy, twitching uncontrollably his arms going everywhere he exclaimed "What are looking at? Don't go in there! Don't close your eyes! Don't look away! If they inject you with their needles you'll fall asleep and never wake up!" He then proceeded to start crying madly and had to be pulled away by a few man nurses.

While listening to his echoed cries Timmy bluntly said "Well, **now** I'm convinced..."

"Okay, bad example..." the nurse said "But how about..."

"Look..." said Timmy "I'm not really hungry right now so instead of going to lunch. I'm gonna head off to Aaron's room to catch a few more hours of sleep okay?"

The nurse was about to complain but she said nothing and nodded "Then I'll see you later before bedtime."

When she walked away, Elena told them "Well you may not be hungry but I am...I'll see you guys later." She waved and quickly followed after the nurse.

"Come on" said Aaron "Let's get back up to my room."

--

When they arrived at Aaron's room, Timmy couldn't fight back a yawn. His friend chuckled and said "Go ahead and lie down. I'll watch over you."

Timmy sat down on the bed, and leaned against the mountain of pillows. His eyes grew heavy but the more he tried to fight it, the heavier they felt. And when Aaron decided to join him in the bed and stroked his hair lightly, he couldn't help but fall into his dreamless sleep...

--

A few hours later, the sun was setting outside. Timmy was still sleeping soundly but was awakened by a gentle nudged from Aaron. "Wake up sleepy head..." he said.

Timmy smelled food and his stomach grumbled in approval, so he opened his eyes to find a tray of hot soup and warm bread and butter. "I brought it up while you were sleeping" he heard Aaron say "I knew you would be hungry but you might wanna eat fast before light's out in thirty minutes."

Timmy nodded and thanked him for his generous offer. He ate quickly, eating all of what was on his tray and got up just about fifteen minutes before light's out. Darkness was already starting to settle outside.

"You might as well go. I'll see you tomorrow" said Aaron giving him a brief hug "And don't worry about what happened today."

"Yeah, see ya" Timmy said, smiling and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked to his door two feet away and opened it with a sigh, not knowing that three pairs of eyes were watching him.

He climbed intoo his own bed and grabbed one of his blank sheets of paper and began doodling just for the heck of it. Soon though he heard the alarms and saw his door open to reveal his nurse. She smiled at him doodling and walked over.

"I heard about what happened at Family Therapy..." she said not sure of what she was thinking.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think..."

"What that my father hates me and thinks something wrong with me?" he asked but then said "Nothing is wrong with me..."

"Maybe..." the nurse said with understanding, Timmy's head shot up at that and listened as she said "I think I understand now that sometimes the problems of a person might not lie within the person himself but the people around him."

"Nurse..."

"Just a guess I suppose" she said with a smile. She walked back over to the door and opened it but before she walked out she grabbed something out of her bag. She pulled out a lucky eight ball. "I found this in one of the hallways" she said "These are suppose to be able to bring some luck to the owner, bringing a little bit of magic into their lives...maybe you ought to try it..."

With that she threw it at Timmy who cautiously caught it and looked up to see that the nurse was already gone and the door already closed. He sighed a little and twirled the ball i his hands.

"Luck? Magic?" he asked aloud. He didn't believe in such things...did he?

"Alright...will I ever get out of here?" he asked while shaking the ball, he looked down at the little screen and was angered when he saw "Ask again later."

He waited about five seconds and then shook it again repeating the same question. He almost yelled when it said "More than likely, no."

"Well that sucks!" he yelled and threw it across the room, hitting it against the opposite wall. He groaned a little but then saw that the ball had a crack in it. "Great" he complained "I'm probably gonna have to fix that..."

He threw off the bedsheets and got up from his bed to walk over to the ball. But as he walked over he noticed the crack getting bigger and bigger and some sort of purple smoke rising out of it. 'What the...?' he thought as he approached it. He picked it carefully but then the thing exploded in his hands and he jumped back surprised.

The ball was gone, the smoke was gone and in it's place...

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head to make sure he was seeing things right cause...in it's place was a strange green man and a pink haired woman floating off the floor, wearing crowns and wings, holding wands, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm Cosmo!" said the man.

"And I'm Wanda!" said the woman.

Then together they said "And we're...Your Fairy Godparents!!"

And the only thing that was running through Timmy's head was 'What the hell?'


	5. Your Fairy Godparents Have Arrived

Let Me Be Your Reason

A/N: Okay well I'm really glad alot of people like the story so far. So, cookies for everyone!:D Anyway, the last review I got had some questions in it and i am now going to answer them. #1-Is Timmy just gay or bi?-A-Timmy is technically asexual since he has never before been attracted to anyone before. But I suppose you could call him bi since he really doesn't care if the one he's gonna be with is a guy or girl. He's a smart guy. He knows the benefit of being with either gender #2-Will I have alot of time skips?-A-Well I am planning to have some time skips and also flashbacks to Timmy's past but don't worry I'm not gonna skip like a year, the worst I'm planning is monthly skips tops(hope that's okay) #3-How slow-going will Cosmo's & Timmy's relationship be?-A-Cosmo and Timmy immediately hit if off and instantly become best friends. Cosmo quickly realizes that he might love Timmy but Timmy(being slightly asexual) kinda takes awhile in figuring it out. Through the next couple of chapters their friendship will grow dramatically and I ensure you that they will indeed be 'together' by the tenth chapter. #4-Will it be mutual or one sided?-A-One sided at first but then Timmy slowly begins to rely on Cosmo's love

More A/N-For the people who believe that Cosmo and Timmy's relationship is the plot of the story. Stop. Yes I wanna put much emphasis on their relationship but there is more to the plot than just getting them to confess. Timmy's dad will become the main enemy in the story. Zepher will have many comebacks, trying to kill Timmy many times, once almost succeeding. Aaron will confess his feelings as well sometime in the story and Timmy will need to decide between his best friend and Cosmo. And Timmy does indeed have a terrible past that haunts his nightmares, and a great sin that he believes he still needs to repent for...

Chapter 5:

Dr. Shelley sat in his office, casually glancing at the papers in front of him as the moon light continued to light up the room. He had to stifle a yawn being that it was already well past midnight in the vicinity. The papers he was looking over were actually the files of his new patient Timmy Turner. The files were that of his previous two years at the Asylum and also his school records from the boarding school he had been sent to when he was young.

It was late, but he wanted to learn more about Timmy before the next morning. The files that were written by his previous doctors were all different from each other. Each doctor had a different view about what Timmy's problem was, but at the same time they each had written down the same characteristics and personality changes. They had all written about his dull attitude towards life. One doctor had even gone as far as saying that the boy had no respect for anyone else because he had no respect for life itself.

They had all understood that the boy had an appreciation for art, but his later doctors had all written that he no longer had the same passion for it as he used to. Many of his doctors had described his talents as impossibly amazing. His own dear friend Dr. Parker had written that the boy had the talents of Da Vinci himself in drawing and painting, and as for music his friend had given the boy the compliment of 'He has the ear, voice, and hands of Beethoven.'

Timmy's very first doctor, a man named Dr. Stephens, he had written down that the boy not only had artistic abilities, but he was also quite brighter than he gave away. One paragraph interested him the most.

_"The boy has kept all of his wits in a cage. He refuses to let out how smart he truly is. So yesterday I had given him an I.Q. test in disguise of a game. My thoughts were that the boy was secretly a genius but the results of the I.Q. test was more frightening than I had ever anticipated. It had surprised me during the test that he had seemed bored but the results were devastating. The boy was more than a genius..._

_His I.Q. was determined to be well over two hundred..."_

Dr. Shelley's eyes widened at the last statement 'Is that how he had gotten rid of all those other doctors?' he thought 'Over 200...that's amazing! My I.Q. is barely 160. He was smarter than all of his doctors put together!'

He put the files away only to turn his attention onto the school reports. He learned quickly that from a young age to ten years, Timmy had been a bright happy student who got average grades but was really popular in class. Then suddenly after the age of ten his mood changed dramatically. Amazing grades, but barely any friends. He grew cold, calculating, desolate. He became the complete opposite of himself.

Dr. Shelley wondered aloud "What made him change...?"

--

Time had seem to stand still for Timmy Turner.

The only logical thought in his mind was 'What the hell?'

The two floating figure that had somehow appeared in his room were still there, looking down at him with those bright eyes and goofy smiles. The pink haired woman spoke first asking him "So what do you think, Timmy?"

At the moment the only word that could come out of his mouth was "Huh?"

They both laughed slightly at the bewildered look on the boys face. He stared at them for a few long moments before shaking his head, muttering "I must have hit my head somehow. I'm imagining things, unless..."

Both of them were surprised when the boy started yelling "Oh no! I've finally gone insane! They all said it would happen! I knew it would happen! I mean, come on if you stay in a Insane Asylum long enough, you're bound to go crazy yourself. Why is this happening to me now?!"

He would've gone on but he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and heave him off the floor. He looked to his left to find the pink haired woman smiling at him, she said to him "Sweetie, you're not going insane. And you're not imagining this either. We're quite real."

Before he could respond the green haired man had gotten on his side and pulled him into a rib crushing hug, pulling him close enough to where their cheeks were touching. He told him "Yeah! We're real as real can be!"

"What...?" Timmy muttered as the man continued to hug him close. Strangely he felt warmth envelope his body, until the woman yelled "Cosmo! Stop glomping the hell out of him! I don't think he can breathe..."

The man, named Cosmo apparently, pouted slightly at his companion but then looked at Timmy's slightly blue colored face and quickly let go of him to apologize.

"I-It's alright, I just..." stuttered Timmy. He watched as Cosmo disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke but then reappeared instantly next to the woman in another cloud, almost like...magic. They both looked at him still smiling. He scratched his head a little still slightly confused about what was going on. The two were still floating a good couple of feet off the ground. Not a feat that many humans can do. Was he really going insane?

He tried to brush off any dust off his clothes before saying to them "Alright, so let's pretend I'm not going insane or imagining all this for a second. Who and...what are you again?"

Before Cosmo could say anything, even though he tried, his woman companion said happily "Like we said before, my name is Wanda and this is my husband Cosmo. We are fairies who have been assigned to you, Timmy Turner, as your fairy godparents to help you out in everyday life with the help of our magic and never ending wishing."

"Magic?...wait! Wishing? You mean like genies?" Timmy asked, but then felt kinda insulted when they suddenly started laughing loudly. "What the-what are you laughing about?!" he demanded.

They both wiped away some tears and Cosmo replied "Sorry but genies suck!"

Wanda chuckled a little before saying "Yeah, three wishes and then they get sucked back into that small lamp of theirs. Their life sucks. We fairies grant any amounts of wishes and when we have to go we don't get sucked into a god forsaken lamp."

Timmy stood there for a second thinking everything over before replying "Okay so let's pretend again for a second that I believe you guys about being fairies and what not...does this mean I can wish for anything?"

"Well there are rules..." Wanda said snapping her fingers. Suddenly a large heavy purple book fell out of the sky and landed right in front of Timmy, shaking the ground slightly when it landed. He had jumped back when it appeared but now he looked down at it with curiosity. He bent down and glided one of his hands along the gold imprinted letters stating "Da Rules". He tried lifting it but failed miserably. Instead he straightened up and asked "Rules, huh? How many are?"

"Lots and lots" stated Wanda as a nail filer appeared out of nowhere and when she grabbed it and started fixing her nails, her so called husband swung his arm around Timmy's shoulder and said "Yeah, but you can still pretty much wish for anything."

Timmy looked at Cosmo's smiling face with the same confused expression he had on a couple of minutes ago "Anything..."

Wanda stopped for a second and looked up "Well go on then..."

When all she got for a reply was a blank expression she smiled and said "Make a wish!"

Timmy blinked a few times before replying "But I don't know what to wish for!"

At that he felt Cosmo let go of him for a second and placed his chin in his hand saying "Well just wish for something you haven't had in awhile...like candy! I bet they don't let you eat candy here!" He then started bouncing up and down in the air as Timmy watched him slowly replying "Well I suppose it has been awhile..."

Suddenly the green haired fairy stopped bouncing in mid air, only to have the biggest smile yet on his face, with stars in his eyes. Before Timmy could even begin to ask, the man suddenly grabbed his shoulders and brought him around so that their faces were merely inches away and then he asked "Can you wish for pudding?"

He then let go of his new godson, who had been so surprised that he fell to the floor when the man had let go of him. Timmy landed on the floor with a thud and was barely hearing Cosmo saying "I love pudding! It's one of my favorite snacks ever!"

While trying to get up only one thought popped into his head 'Why does he remind me of Aaron?'

With a flick of her wand, Wanda helped the young boy get back up on his feet while sighing at her husbands antics. Since when had Cosmo ever been this excited when first meeting their godchildren? But she shook off the weird feeling and just in time for Timmy to ask her "Is he always like this?"

She smiled at him answering "You get used to it."

They both watched him bounce up and down for a minute while Timmy calmly thought about his situation. Wanda was about to go smack some sense into her idiotic husband when both of them heard their new godson say aloud "So all I have to do is wish...?"

Cosmo stopped bouncing in mid air and smiled down at the boy saying "So..."

"All you have to say are the magic words" said Wanda while twirling her wand in her hands.

Timmy sighed and smiled slightly before replying "Alright. Let's give it a try then" He cleared his throat a little while Cosmo was cheering and said "I wish for a chocolate candy bar."

Cosmo pouted a little saying "No pudding?"

Wanda quickly smacked her wand on her husbands head while granting the wish with her own magic. Timmy held out his hand just in time for a puff of purple smoke to surround his hand. Suddenly he felt a light rectangular object drop into his hand and when he looked down, there was indeed a delicious chocolate bar sitting in his hand. He was stunned for a second but then he really looked at it with something close to an awing expression on his face. He looked at the two fairies in his room before saying "Could you excuse me for second?"

But before they could question his antics he rushed over to the nearest wall and pounded on it yelling "Aaron!"

Both of their eyes widened and quickly looked at each before disappearing just in time for Timmy's door to open up allowing Aaron's figure to fall on the floor asking sleepily "What's up?"

Timmy bent down and waved the chocolate bar in front of his face while asking "Can you see this? Is this real? I don't know what's happening but-" He looked up to point at Cosmo and Wanda but when he did he couldn't find them. They both had just disappeared but somehow he had just become a proud owner of a pair of goldfish both with eyes surprisingly the same green and pink color as the fairies he had just met.

He felt Aaron take the chocolate bar from his hand and heard him exclaim "Whoa! Dude, where in the world did you get this? I haven't had chocolate in forever!"

Timmy blinked a few times before replying "I...found it...I think..."

"Dude..."

Timmy looked around to find Aaron looking down at his newly acquired fishbowl. He looked at Timmy before asking "What's with the fish?"

Truthfully Timmy sighed and said "I have no idea..."

"Fish are actually not quite the healthy pets like they used to be. They're supposed to be riddled with germs. Plus they have a short lifespan. Which is why so many kids these days are growing up depressed" said Aaron with a somewhat evil smirk "A quick flush down the toilet solves everything..."

As Aaron was about to reach for the bowl, Cosmo exclaimed to Wanda "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Well he's got to wish for it first!" retaliated Wanda.

"Oooh I hate that rule" replied Cosmo, pouting.

Wanda nodded "I'm calling a union meeting after this."

When Aaron's hands touched the bowl, Timmy saw their frightened expressions and yelled "Wait!"

When Aaron looked at him questioningly he said "Well I mean...even if they don't live long enough. It'll be nice to have them for awhile."

He looked over at Timmy for a second, before shrugging and placing the bowl down. He walked over to the door and asked him "Is that all you wanted from me? And can I keep the chocolate? I used to love being hyped up on sugar!"

"Oh dear lord" Timmy exclaimed before shoving his friend out the door and slamming it behind him. Right when he was out of the room, the fish disappeared and Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves outside to stand right next to Timmy.

Wanda said sarcastically "Sweet boy."

Cosmo replied "I love his fangs."

"What was that about?" asked Timmy, but when he got only confused expressions as his answer, he continued "When I tried to show Aaron, you guys just immediately disappeared! Now I probably even look like a crazy person to my best friend!"

"Well, sport, no one can know about us other than you" Wanda pointed out. She flicked her wand and the large purple rule book appeared in front of her and she read aloud "And I quote. No human may know of your existence except for the godchild or godchildren. If you do, said godchild/godchildren must have their memories wiped clean and the godparents sent back to Fairy World to be assigned another. End quote."

She closed the book and it quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke as if it was never there. Timmy looked back to Wanda then at Cosmo's nodding figure and back again. He almost blushed when he thought about it. 'Of course they can't let their presence known! If they did, humans like me would already know of their existence.'

So he laughed a little out of embarrassment before saying "Yeah, sorry about that..."

Wanda smiled softly in his direction "It's alright, Timmy. Alot of godchildren need a few weeks before they get the jist of it."

Cosmo once again put his arm around Timmy shoulders and said along with her "Yeah. We once had a godchild who only lasted for a couple of minutes. She was so excited that she immediately ran downstairs and told everybody she knew about us. Jorgen was not to happy..."

"Who?" Timmy asked while trying to ignore the weird warm feeling that had crept into his stomach.

"Never mind" Wanda said hastily, waving her hands "Hopefully you'll never have to meet him."

"TIMMY TURNER!!" A loud thundering voice shook his room from timber to timber. Male, very deep with a heavy accent that Timmy knew he had never heard before. And not before long his entire room was filled clouds and when he turned around he ran into the most muscular being he had ever encountered. He gulped at the sight of him. Way taller than he was, the so called 'fairy' was built more mislay than Arnold Schwarzenegger himself with a winning tan to bout. He didn't seem to have wings and the huge metallic wand just pretty much demanded respect.

The muscular 'fairy' bent down at Timmy's level and said in a strangely deep voice "So, you are the new godchild. Not very strong...but I can tell you're smart..."

Timmy blinked a few times and the fairy the yelled "THAT'S A GOOD THING!"

Sending the poor boy to the floor again for the upteenth time that night. Except this time he stayed down and just barely replied "It's nice to meet your acquittance."

Jorgen then proceeded too glare at the other fairies in the room "I've been watching you two..."

But before thet could say anything he yelled "THAT ENTRANCE WAS PATHETIC!!"

Sending both of them crashing into the wall. They both looked at each cringing, getting ready for another yelling spree when they all heard Timmy say while tossing the lucky eight ball up and down "I think they did a wonderful job. Very modern classic" When Jorgen didn't look convinced he exclaimed "At least they didn't do a magic lamp!"

Jorgen then burst out laughing and 'lightly' punched Timmy on the arm, which almost sent him to the floor again "Good one, Turner! Like any fairy would ever copy a genie! They're all losers!"

Timmy wiped a little bit of the muscular fairy's spit of his cheek while replying coldly "So I've heard."

When Jorgen stopped he wiped away some tears and exclaimed "You're not bad! I expect good things from you!" And with that he pounded his wand on the floor and disappeared.

Timmy coughed on some of the smoke, but noticed that when it disappeared, his room was cleaner than it had been before the messy encounter. He saw Cosmo and Wanda's wands lit up and knew instantly they were the ones who did it. He smiled and thanked them.

They smiled back while Wanda said "We should thank you. None of our godchildren have ever been brave enough to speak to him like that."

Timmy scratched the back of his head "It's no big deal. He seems like a tough guy to work with."

"You wouldn't believe it" replied Wanda. She looked over at the clock and said "Really it's still kinda early. Got any more questions?"

--

An hour later, all three of them were sitting on Timmy's bed laughing, holding cups of hot chocolate, and sharing stories. Though none of them would say it then, but all three of them began to feel like they had never felt this comfortable in a long time.

"So Aaron then tries to persuade the policeman into thinking he's related to me so he doesn't get into trouble" Timmy said finishing his story "But the truth was his parents were right behind him, and asked when they ever got another son."

Cosmo and Wanda burst out laughing both exclaiming "You're kidding!"

Timmy held up his hands smiling "True story."

Wanda took a sip of her drink before saying "Its seems like you and Aaron have quite the friendship."

"He's great. It's just sometimes he gets into too much trouble..."

Wanda sighed smiling "I know what that's like," while looking over at Cosmo.

He looked back at her and exclaimed "What? I don't get into that much trouble!"

"Says you" she replied but heard Timmy then say "But what I'm really interested in right now is to know more about you're kind."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled when they saw the boy pick up the rule book, that was now smaller for the better. They had never had a godchild so interested in learning about them.

"Well everything about us is in there" replied Wanda "The first half is rules. The second half is kinda like us to what a Bible is to a human. You can read it whenever you want. Just wish."

"Great!" exclaimed Timmy, fascination burning in his eyes.

Wanda looked at the clock again and sighed "Oh dear. It seems like it's gotten late. Maybe we all should hit the sack..."

"Why would we wanna hit a sack?" questioned Cosmo but was soon knocked to the floor by his wife. Timmy giggled a little at the sight.

Wanda looked at Timmy and said "Cosmo and I still have to unpack in the castle. You can read more if you like."

Timmy nodded "Thank you!"

She grabbed Cosmo by the shirt and poofed them into the castle. When they were gone, Timmy smiled before stretching a little then scooting towards the wall where his pillows were and leaned against it to start reading.

--

When they were finished unpacking Wanda told Cosmo "Timmy might be asleep already, but if he's not, can you go check on him to see if he wants another cup before bed?"

Cosmo nodded before poofing back into Timmy's room with a tray of more hot chocolate. He looked down at the bed to see Timmy leaning against a wall still reading Da Rules. But he was surprised to see him reading the actual rules and not the other half explaining their kind.

He set down the tray on the table and sat down beside him, glad to see a smile form on the boy's face when he sat down. But he had to ask "Why are you reading all the rules? Aren't they boring?"

"Yeah" said Timmy "But this way I can find more loopholes."

They both smiled at each other but then Timmy tried to hold back a yawn. Cosmo chuckled and said "Maybe it's time you went to bed..."

Timmy mumbled "Five more minutes..."

Right after that, Timmy suddenly felt his head grow heavy and so he decided to lay it down, on Cosmo's shoulders.

Cosmo stiffened a little when he felt the head on his shoulder, but almost instantly he warmed up and was glad for the warm feeling that was pouring into his veins. He too laid his head on top of Timmy's and began reading with him. Soon enough the boy fell asleep, but instead of poofing away, Cosmo brushed some of Timmy's bangs out of his face. He waved his hand and the lights instantly went out. He looked down at his new godson one more time before smiling and also closing his eyes.


	6. Dancing Around the World

Let Me Be Your Reason

A/N: Ok so I need to explain a few things. When this chapter starts out, the italics are Timmy's dream. The mother that is depicted in his dream is NOT the same mother that was at the family therapy. That woman is not Timmy's real mother. This mother, the one he's dreaming about is his real biological mother. Also the song that his mother sings is a song called "Beauty from Pain" by a christian band named SuperChick. I love the song and think you would like it too. Plus it looks just like a bunch of randoms words if your not actually listening to the song, so I highly suggest listening to it. Now, I think that's it, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Especially all of you CosmoxTimmy fans cause this has another CxT moment near the end!!

Chapter 6:

_Six-year old Timmy Turner slowly walked down the long hallway of the mansion, that was covered in darkness. He wasn't scared exactly, but the shadows always made his skin crawl whenever he looked at them. He hugged his teddy bear closer to his chest as he continued his journey to the music room. It didn't take him long, for suddenly he heard the familiar sound of the beautiful notes coming from the glorious rosewood piano in the room ahead. He smiled when he heard the notes and ran the rest of the way towards his destination._

_He swung open the door to find his beloved mother sitting down at the black piano, slowly humming to the melody she was playing. In the moonlight, his mother looked like a goddess. Her soft chestnut colored hair, ran down her back in waves, shining in the dim light. Her soft tan skin glowed, showing off her true beauty. She noticed him quickly and turned around where he saw amazing sapphire eyes that many relatives told him he had inherited from her. She smiled softly at him and motioned for him to come and sit with her._

_He grinned down at his bear and quickly walked over to her and plopped himself onto the seat. He felt his mother's hand on his head, stroking his hair. He heard her beautiful voice ask him "Why are you out of bed this late, my son?"_

_"I couldn't sleep" replied Timmy, rubbing his eyes cutely "I kept thinking back to today and..."_

_"You musn't judge your father for what he does" his mother interrupted him, with a grim frown on her face. She wrapped her arm around him and brought him closer to her saying "He may not seem like it...but your father does love you, Timmy. He just doesn't know how to express himself sometimes."_

_Timmy closed his eyes, reveling in his mother's warmth. He sighed as a single tear fell from his eye and landed on the wooden seat. His mother noticed this quickly and hugged him tighter._

_"Why don't I sing a song for you, before I send you to bed?" she suggested, not surprised to hear him gasp and tell her happily "Oh yes! Please, mother!"_

_She laughed a little at the face he made and lightly placed both of her hands atop the keys. She slowly played a soft melody that immediately began to soothe Timmy. She then began to sing in a voice that Timmy had many times called angelic._

_"The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but i feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made_

_I try to keep warm but i just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away..."_

_Timmy frowned at the lyrics but then saw his mother look at him with a smile._

_"After all this has passed, i still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there will be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain..."_

_She looked down at him and quietly whispered "Your turn, my son."_

_Timmy took a deep breath and quickly remembered the rest of the words to the song. His mother always pushed him to sing with her. She continuously told him that for a child, he had a beautiful voice. So while she continued to play the soft melody he sang..._

_"My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best i can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though i can't understand why this happened_

_I know that i will when i look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames..."_

_He then looked up at his mother, who was looking down at him, smiling. And together they sang..._

_"After all this has passed, i still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain"_

_"Here i am, at the end of me_

_Trying to hold to what i can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to Your promise_

_There will be a dawn"_

_And then Timmy began to sing by himself one more time..._

_"After all this has passed, i still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain..."_

_With a flick of her wrist, his mother finished the song and smiled brightly down at him. She hugged him tightly saying "You'll be a great singer one of these days, Timmy. I can't wait till I can hear one of your own songs..."_

_Then all their laughter and joy slowly subsided into darkness. Timmy looked up at his mother, slowly disappearing. He tried to reach...but couldn't... _

Timmy slowly opened his eyes, squinting when the sunlight hit his pupils. He groaned a little while trying to free himself from the bundle of blankets tied tight around him. He rolled onto his side, using one of his hands to wipe his eyes to keep himself awake. He laid there for a minute trying to hear if his nurse had been the one to wake him up but after hearing nothing out of the ordinary he dismissed the idea and concluded that he had simply woken up by himself. He lifted himself up and placed his left leg on the bed to where he then laid his arm on his knee and sighed. Truthfully he had half expected to wake up to the green haired Cosmo. But instead, as he looked around he saw he was completely alone.

His thoughts centered on his dream. He hadn't had a dream about his mother since he had become a resident in the asylum. He had stored away his memories of her deep within his mind, and he had hoped he would never remember those times with her. He then remembered the happenings of last night, and concluded that it had just been another part of his dream.

He sighed, feeling a little depressed. 'Perhaps it had been a dream' he thought 'It was a weird dream but...they had both been really kind. It might've been nice to gotten to know them...'

He decided to go take a shower after his slightly depressing thoughts left his head. He was about to get up when he noticed something he hadn't seen yet...

The fishbowl...

He blinked a few times, looking perplexed at it. He quickly got up and took the fishbowl off his counter, holding it to his face. It looked exactly as it had been in his so called 'dream' but there wasn't any goldfish...no Cosmo or Wanda.

He continued to contemplate when suddenly he heard a couple of noises that sounded like poofing behind him and when he turned around he was startled by two people yelling "Good morning, Timmy!"

He had been so startled that when he saw Cosmo and Wanda, he dropped the fishbowl and it sadly shattered on the floor. He wanted to apologise but for some reason he was just happy to see them, to see that it really hadn't been a dream.

They looked a little surprised when the fishbowl had been dropped, but Wanda took the necessary action with a smile and waved her wand, letting the bowl fix itself and fly back into Timmy's hands.

"You might want to be careful with that" Wanda said, still with a smile "That's where we're living for the next couple of years."

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Timmy tried to explain but was interrupted when Cosmo replied cheerfully "That's okay. You'll get used to us sooner or later."

"So...it wasn't a dream" said Timmy, setting down the fishbowl back on the counter. He half expected Cosmo to hug him again and wasn't disappointed when he felt strong arms wrap around him bringing him closer to the warm body of his newly acquired god father. Unexpectedly, he smiled when he heard Cosmo say "Of course it wasn't a dream! Would I be able to hug you, if we had been just a dream?"

He rubbed his head a little, smiling and replied "Well it would be quite illogical..."

They were all about to converse more but then they all heard a knocking at the door and a feminine voice yell "Timmy! Are you up already?"

Timmy turned around to warn Cosmo and Wanda but they had already transformed into their goldfish. He smiled when he saw them and then quickly yelled back "Yeah, I'm up!"

The door then opened revealing Timmy's nurse in her usual outfit and makeup. She smiled towards him and said "Well you're up early. Usually I'm the one that has the displeasure on waking you up."

"Haha, very funny" Timmy replied sarcastically with his own smile "You know you love me."

She giggled a little "Unfortunately. Though I'm not the only one..."

And at that a familiar red headed blur sprung into the bedroom and tackled Timmy onto the bed. The nurse sighed when she saw Aaron pin his friend under him. Aaron smiled down at Timmy, who was glaring up at him.

"Morning, sleepy head!" he yelled.

"Aaron, please get off me" begged Timmy, seeing as their position allowed him very little oxygen.

Aaron jumped off the bed with a certain grace and rubbed his head saying "Sorry, you're just so cute in the morning."

Timmy cracked his back before sitting up and eyed Aaron "I haven't taken a shower yet. Nor have I brushed my teeth, and hair. How am I cute?"

Aaron stared at him but then smiled bigger and sat down next to his friends to hug him tightly "You just are."

Timmy sighed, though he was happy to hear it. He stood up to discuss his schedule with his nurse even though he had heard Aaron ask him "Am I cute? Or maybe handsome? How about damn sexy?"

Aaron did many poses trying to off how 'sexy' he was but then he saw Timmy still talking with his nurse. He pouted and walked out of the room with his head hanging down. When he got through the door he whispered "I'm so unloved..."

The nurse looked at Aaron's retreating figure and motioned for Timmy to do something. Timmy shook his head but a glare from his nurse made him sigh and yell "Aaron!"

They both heard a muffled "What?"

He sighed one more time before yelling "I love you!"

In an instant Aaron's head came into view at the doorway. He was smiling bigger than ever with huge stars in his teary eyes. He asked Timmy "Really?!"

"Well..."

But without listening to Timmy's reply, Aaron jumped once more into the bedroom but this time yelling "Oh Timmy, my darling!"

He tried to tackle him again but this time Timmy stepped back in order to watch Aaron fall face down on the floor and say calmly "Don't push it."

Instead of being insulted, Aaron just crawled over to Timmy and hug his right leg, while nuzzling his head against his pants. Timmy growled a little and tried to shake him off yelling "I said don't push it!"

When he was unable to detach Aaron from his leg, he looked over at his nurse, silently begging her for help. She smiled but then said "Aaron, I think we should leave Timmy alone for now. He needs to get ready for the day."

"Do I have to?" asked Aaron, hugging his friends leg even tighter.

"Yes" the nurse said, and with amazing strength she was able to detach Aaron from Timmy's leg. She dragged him out of the room, while he cried out "I'll wait for you!"

Timmy chuckled when the door finally closed. He turned around to see Cosmo and Wanda standing behind him looking at the door. Wanda smiled and said the same thing she had said the night before "Sweet boy..."

Cosmo nodded, saying to Timmy "He seems to like you alot."

His new godson shrugged his shoulders and replied "It's all pretty much an act. He doesn't really love me. We're just friends."

Cosmo smiled, but Wanda shut out her thoughts that told her that Aaron did indeed have those feelings for Timmy and more. Timmy then told them "I have to take a shower before I go out and meet them. Do you mind..."

Wanda appeared behind him and patted his back saying "Go take your shower. Cosmo and I can pick out your clothes."

She then gently pushed Timmy into his bathroom and turned around to see her husband playing with a piece of string he had found lying on the ground. She sighed before telling him "I haven't see you like this in a long time, Cosmo."

"What?" he asked her, apparently not listening to her.

She shook her head "Never mind."

Ten minutes later, Timmy poked his head from the bathroom and asked "Uh...guys?"

Wanda and Cosmo were sitting on his bed, looking at the clothes they had picked for him. Wanda smiled at him and said "We found the perfect outfit for you!"

"Now all you gotta do is wish" Cosmo said with a smile.

Timmy sighed, also wearing a smile "All right, I wish I was dressed in the clothes you picked out for me.""

Suddenly he was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke and then when he looked down, he found himself wearing a very neat looking outfit. He stepped out of his bathroom and asked his god parents "How do I look?"

Wanda clapped loudly, but all Cosmo could do was stare. Timmy was now wearing a tight, short sleeved, dark pink t-shirt, with pink and black armbands on his wrists, along with a pair of loose black jeans that hung sensually on his hips and a pair of black sneakers they had found. He swallowed before shaking his head and applauding along with his wife.

"I guess I'll go down to the cafeteria now. Are you coming too?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other and both replied "Of course!"

With a poof they had disappeared and when Timmy looked down, they had both transformed into pink and green armbands. They smiled up at him and said "Ready!"

He nodded and then walked out of his room, actually happy to see off the new day.

--

When he had gotten down to the cafeteria. He saw that many patients had already gotten in line for their breakfast, he sighed at first but then felt someone pull him towards a table. He turned his head to see Aaron beside him, grinning devilishly. He heard his friend tell him "I already got us something to eat..." Aaron then noticed his outfit "Wow, you look good in pink!"

Timmy grinned as well and as he walked towards their table said "If you say it's because I'm feminine, I'll kill you."

"I have no doubt..." Aaron replied and tried to say something else but he ran into a well muscled men, stopping them from getting to their table. He gulped when he saw that they were all part of Zephers group. Timmy on the other hand, glared up at them, daring them to try and fight him. Aaron laughed a little, and patted Timmy's head to stop him from glaring at them.

"Hello fellows what's up?" he asked, but all they did in return was glare down at them even more.

He was about to run away, while dragging Timmy along with him, but then suddenly a large shadow enveloped them all. The two large muscled men turned around to find them face to face with Elena. She tossed an apple up and down with one of her hands, but then she quickly took a large bite, making the crunch echo slightly. The men paled slightly when they heard her ask "Do we have a problem gentlemen?"

They both shook their head furiously and then ran away as if the devil himself was behind them nipping at their ankles. She smirked as she saw them run away. She tossed the core into a trashcan and told Timmy "If you wanna live to see the day you get out of here. I suggest you stop glaring at the people who want to kill you."

"I can handle myself" replied Timmy, even though he was glad she had intervened.

She sat down on one of sides of the table before saying "I know you can. I'm just here to help you control yourself."

Aaron sat down on the opposite side of the table and motioned for Timmy to sit. He strode over but just when he was gonna sit next to Aaron, Elena pulled him over to her side. Timmy blinked a few times, when he landed next to her and didn't realize his two friends were having a glaring contest.

"What are you even doing here, Elena? You're supposed to stay in your room till lunch" said Aaron.

"I wanted to visit my favorite little brother" replied Elena, smirking.

Timmy sighed, and looked down at his burned breakfast, with a disgusted look. He picked at it with his fork and heard Aaron ask "Is that sausage or eggs?"

They all sighed when they looked down at their pathetic excuse for a breakfast. Aaron groaned and exclaimed "I wish for once, we could get a decent meal!"

Timmy was about to say something in reply but then he stopped himself and looked down at Cosmo and Wanda on his wrist. He saw them wink at him and he grinned saying "I wish we could too..."

Suddenly all their plates were pushed away from them and replaced with trays of silver, and on them were porcelain dishes that held exquisite looking omelette's, toast, sausage, and many other breakfast treats. They all looked confused but when they looked to their right, their stood a gallant chef smiling down at them. "Enjoy your new and improved breakfast!"

He strolled away to the other patients, Aaron then asked them "What happened to the old cook?"

"I don't know, but the food is great!" Elena exclaimed as she dug into her omelet.

Timmy grinned at Aaron but then smiled down at Cosmo and Wanda before eating away at his own breakfast. They all finished rather quickly since it was good. Elena noticed a smudge on Timmy's cheek and decided to annoy Aaron a little more, so she said "Timmy, you've got a little smudge of butter on your cheek."

And with that she brought her face up to his and quickly licked his cheek clean. Aaron's eyes widened significantly when he saw this. Elena decided to do one more thing so she brought up a piece of toast with some strawberry jam on it and said "Try this, Timmy. It's okay, I'll feed you."

When Timmy ate the piece of toast, Aaron lost it. He got up from the table and started screaming obscenities at her, while she just sat their smiling. All Timmy did was say "Elena, I can feed myself. And the next time I have something edible on my face, I can get it off myself."

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" shouted Aaron "Wrong reaction!"

He grabbed Timmy and pulled him away from Elena shouting "Your reaction is wrong! This is where you show rejection, not where you should let things go by! She's sexually harassing you!!"

Timmy just stood there before calmly saying "You're the one sexually harrassing me..."

"Me?!" Aaron yelled "If I was sexually harassing you, then she is an evil criminal! Guards, help!"

Elena sighed and waved at him saying "Yeah, Yeah, sorry."

Before Aaron could even try to continue the fight, another shadow loomed over them. This time, when they looked, the figure of Miss Graves was present with her clipboard. She took one look at Aaron and sighed before walking over and smacking him over the head.

"Stop sexually harassing the boy, Aaron."

Aaron, growled loudly and pointed at her ith fire in his eyes "I'M NOT SEXUALLY HARASSING HIM!!"

"Whatever..." she said but then she turned her attention to Timmy "I'm here to tell you that your meeting with Dr. Shelley this morning is mandatory."

"What?" Timmy asked, trying to look innocent "You thought I was just gonna play hookie?"

"I thought it was very likely, yes" she said. When she saw the face he was looking she continued saying "I know you don't like him now, but I'm sure you two can get along if you just let him."

He about to argue but when she shot him a glare, he mumbled "Sure..."

He walked towards the door and waved behind him, not waiting for anyone of them to argue, yelling "See you guys later!"

--

When he opened the door to Dr. Shelley's office, he found his doctor sitting down at a table. On top of the table was a old chess game. He was staring intently at the board covered in its game pieces, he then noticed Timmy standing at the doorway. He quickly said "Oh, Timmy. Come in, come in."

Timmy slowly walked into the room, and sat down on the other side of the table. He watched the doctor place all the pieces in their right areas on the board. He heard Dr. Shelley say "First off I want to apologize for yesterday. I had no idea that your father would've acted like that."

Timmy shrugged and replied "That's just how he is..."

"Second, I don't want to ask questions today. I just want us to talk, and play a little game of chess while we do" the doctor said as he finished.

"Alright..." said Timmy, but then he smirked a little "But you know, doc...I'm pretty good at this game. In fact I've never lost..."

Surprisingly, Dr. Shelley smirked back at him "We should have a good game then, because I've never lost either..."

They both narrowed their eyes at each other, and Timmy made the first move, moving his far right pawn two paces forward. While Dr. Shelley made his own move he told his patient "I've read your files, Timmy. You're quite the impressive child. An IQ over 200, simply astounding..."

Timmy made his move quickly as well replying "I had alot of time on my hands before I came here."

The doctor made his move, attacking one of Timmy's pawn with his knight "I was quite the genius at Harvard. Got the most awards out of my entire class..."

"You're a genius?" Timmy asked "I can't tell..."

Dr. Shelley blinked a few times before replying "Why not?"

Timmy smirked as he placed his own knight right in front of the doc's king, completely surrounding him. He said only one thing "Checkmate."

The doctor sat there for a minutes, contemplating that he had just lost for the first time, and by a teenage boy! But then he remembered, a teenage boy with the IQ of Albert Einstein himself.

He began placing the pieces back where they belonged and asked "One more game?"

--

An hour later, the doctor and Timmy had played five more grueling games of chess. Each one had been more difficult to defeat then the first. Timmy had succeeded in winning the major half of games, four, and the doc barely won his three. During the games, they had gotten to know each other alot better. It turns out that they really did have alot in common. Both of their favorite writers was Nathaniel Hawthorne. Both admired the works of Leonardo and Michelangelo. And they had to admit to themselves that both enjoyed each others company.

Timmy stood up at the sound of the dismissing bell but then smiled at Dr. Shelley, who in turn smiled back. The doctor walked with him over to the door. He said "I hope this means that you can now tolerate me, Timmy."

"Tolerate, yes. But we'll see how far it goes tomorrow, if you can play better than what you did today..." With that, they took each others hands and shook for the first time. Timmy nodded towards him before walking out the door, happy once again.

Timmy walked through the halls with a smile plastered on his face. But then he sighed when he heard the bell go off for his next session. Since no one else was in the hall, Wanda told him "It sure was nice of you to give Dr. Shelley another chance."

"I suppose..." replied Timmy "He really did seem to understand alot more than everybody else. He really knew his art, which was surprising..."

"Why is it surprising?" asked Cosmo.

"Alot of people here do not even try to understand art" he sighed before saying "Sometimes I wish I go to place where people actually appreciate art..."

Cosmo and Wanda's eyes widened and they smiled saying "We can do that!"

Before Timmy could question them, he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and when it vanished, he immediately noticed he wasn't where he thought he was. He said aloud "I have a feeling I'm not in the Asylum anymore..."

He looked around him and noticed he was surrounded by tourists. He turned around and then looked up to the see the beautiful ceiling paintings, descripted by Michelangelo himself. He noticed the painting of the Last Judgement in front of him. He saw the statues and paintings aligning the North and South wall of the building. He gulped for breath and finally yelled "How in the world did I get in the Sistine Chapel?!"

"I don't know, hopefully by bus" said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see a young woman dressed as a tour guide giving him a odd look. She asked him "Are you part of the morning tour?"

"No...Yes...Maybe?...Possibly..." he said, smiling nervously.

She rolled her eyes and replied "Just follow me, and stay with the group!"

He looked down at his god parents and whispered "What am I doing here?!"

Cosmo calmly said "Well, you said you wished you could go somewhere they appreciate art."

"Yeah but I didn't literally mean to transport me here!" he almost yelled as the tour guide made her way towards the other tourists.

"Sorry, Timmy" said Wanda "But it's in the rules. You wish, we grant."

"If you want, we can just just poof you back to the Asylum..." they said, a little sad.

But right then the tour guide told them all "Now let's take a stroll near the painting of the Last Judgement. Does anyone know some things about the painting?"

Timmy instantly remembered everything he had read about it from his mansions library. He quickly stated before anyone else even thought of answering "It was painted by Michelangelo between 1536 and 1541, and it is centred around the dominant figure of Christ, captured in the moment preceding that when the verdict of the Last Judgement is uttered in Matthew 25:31-46, in the Bible."

Everyone seemed impressed by his answer, even the tour guide. He scratched his head before slowly saying "I suppose I can just wish for everyone not to worry about me back at the Asylum, and spend a little more time here..."

He felt a familiar hand pat his back and he heard Cosmo say "Good choice. It's about time you had fun."

He looked to left and right of him and found that Cosmo and Wanda had transformed themselves into humans. At first he said "What are you doing? You're gonna have to go away forever!"

"No we won't" said Wanda "Sport, we're half way across the world from the Asylum. If people see us here, it won't matter."

"Oh..." he said and was pulled into another one of Cosmo's one armed hugs.

"Yeah!" shouted Cosmo "Let's have some fun!"

This time he smiled brightly and replied "Yeah!"

--

All through the morning, Timmy and his godparents toured the Sistine Chapel, reveling in it's majesty. The tour guide definitely knew her stuff but Timmy had the pleasure in helping her and correcting her sometimes, and she took his help with a grateful smile. They all had a amazing time, and when their tour was over at just around noon, Timmy didn't want their fun to stop. Since all three of them were getting hungry, Timmy asked them "I can wish to go anywhere, right?"

When they replied yes to him. He asked them about Paris, France. And in an instant, they were suddenly standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. That afternoon, they dined on the fanciest meals, any of them had ever tasted. After they ate, they toured the city till late that evening. When they saw the sun setting, Timmy wished to go to see the sunset at the pyramids at Egypt.

And so they watched the sun slowly fall into the shadows of darkness of the great pyramids of Egypt that day. They stayed there till it became pitch black, but then Timmy wished to go see the fields of India.

When they arrived in the vast fields, they saw a company of many travelers around a large fire, singing and dancing. He looked down and saw he was dressed in loose dark brown garments that the other travelers were wearing. He looked around and saw that Cosmo and Wanda were wearing the same except in colors of green and pink.

He looked around once more and saw that the head of the company was walking towards them. He thought that he would hostile but the large man came up to them with a huge smile. The man had a long gray beard, and dark colored garments, with a gold sash around his chest to show his leadership. He threw his arms up in the air and exclaimed "Strangers! Are you newcomers?"

"Sure, let's go with that" Timmy replied.

The leader laughed aloud before saying "Then come! Join us in our feasting!"

Before they could argue, he pulled them over the circle of people. He sat them down with some of his family. They all looked at them questionably but then they smiled and offered them all plates filled with delicious looking food.

"May I ask your names, strangers" asked the leader.

"My name is Timmy" said Timmy "This is Cosmo and Wanda."

"Welcome! Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda!" the leader yelled and clapped his hands together and said "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food, and let us also give thanks to these newcomers, for joining us in our feast!"

Timmy felt himself blush as all of the company welcome them so easily. With another clap, people started playing their drums and string instruments, singing along loudly in a foreign language, as they all danced around their huge fire. Timmy began to clap along with them as he watched both man and woman, adult and child dance along with their songs.

Soon a handsome man came up to Wanda and asked her to dance with him. She asked Cosmo, smiling "You won't get jealous?"

He smiled back at her "I'll be strong!"

She then got up and soon began dancing with all the others. Timmy and Cosmo both stayed where they were, picking at the food in front of them. About five minutes later, Timmy noticed that some of the girls were motioning them to dance with them. he nudged at his god father saying "I think they want us to dance..."

"Yeah but I can't dance..." replied Cosmo, glumly.

Timmy sat back down, but then smirk and grabbed Cosmo's arm while exclaiming "I can't either!"

He pulled his godfather out to where they were all dancing. He began moving his feet along with music and smiled when Cosmo did the same. They both turned around in place and laughed when other joined around them. Unknown to them a couple of girls were watching them, whispering to themselves about how cute they looked together. They danced out and one girl threw a red sash around Timmy's waist while the other did the same to Cosmo. When that was accomplished they pulled the two together and tied their sashes together, to where Cosmo and Timmy were stuck together face to face, looking into each others eyes.

They both stopped laughing when it happened, but they immediately felt happy at the feeling of the other's body so close. Cosmo loved the look of Timmy's blue eyes in the firelight, and Timmy loved the feeling of Cosmo's body so close to his own. Everything around them had been shut out as they just continued to stare at each other. They both swallowed, and somehow their faces got even closer, they were about to close their eyes when another pair of girls tore them apart and started dancing with them.

At this they were a little surprised but then started dancing again as the music got louder and began to laugh as the moon continued to shine down upon the wondrous and happy company.

--

Several hours later, Timmy was back in the Asylum walking towards his room, with the biggest smile on his face yet. He got to his door very quickly, but before he could open it he heard Dr. Shelley behind him "Oh, hey Timmy. I didn't see you all day after our session..."

He turned around and said happily "Sorry, I was just busy all day today."

"All right...I'll see you tomorrow..."

Timmy nodded and quickly got into his own room. When he closed the door, he saw Cosmo and Wanda dancing around the bedroom with huge smiles on their faces. Cosmo laid down on the bed with a happy sigh "That was so fun!"

Wanda chuckled saying "That was the most fun I've had in...forever!"

"It was great!" Timmy exclaimed as he laid down next to his godfather.

But then they all gave out a big yawn, they all laughed afterwards. Wanda told them "I'm going to bed. It was too much fun for me."

"There's no such thing as too much fun!" yelled Cosmo standing up along with Timmy.

"Oh yea, what about when those girls tied you and Timmy together!" she asked, while waving her wand to make a sash tie around Timmy and Cosmo in the exact way the girls had made it. Cosmo was about to yell at it but she disappeared quite quickly.

They both sighed, but then they once again were allowe to look into each others eyes. They stood there for awhile before Timmy said "I suppose...I wish were untied..."

With a flick of a wand, they wer both freed. Cosmo pretended to yawn and told Timmy "We both might as well go to bed too."

Timmy nodded but before Cosmo poofed away he told him "Cosmo...thanks, for everything."

"No problem, Timmy" Cosmo smiled "I was happy that you were having a good time."

With that Cosmo poofed away, and Timmy turned down his light and jumped into bed. But just before he closed his eyes, he whispered into the darkness "Best night ever."


	7. A Dog in Trouble

Let Me Be Your Reason

AN: I know the plot for this chapter is a little cheesy at first but go along with it. It has a significant meaning to it and Aaron does get a little funny in this one too. And also for you people who have been waiting for a CosmoxTimmy moment to finally happen, read on down to the bottom cause i put in a MAJOR lovey dovey moment down there. No, they havent confessed, and they wont for another couple of chapters but hey its close enough for now. I hope you like the new chapter. Please Review!

Chapter 7:

_Eight year old Timmy stood solemnly in his father's study, looking out the large window pane. He heard his father typing continuously on his laptop, probably concluding another deal that would once again gain his family another millions of dollars. He paid no attention to his fathers ignorance, he knew that if he spoke he would only get more criticism. His father stopped typing for a second and asked him "Is that all you wanted to talk about, son?"_

_Timmy turned to look at him with a saddened expression and told him "Yes, father..."_

_His father then replied "Then go tell your mother goodnight and continue with your studies for a while."_

_Timmy nodded and slowly walked his way to the door leading to the hallway. He opened the door wide and stepped out but before he was able to close it, he heard his father say coldly "Your tutors say you're doing better in your studies than any student they've ever taught. Impressive..."_

_Timmy wanted to turn around but fought it and only replied "I see. I shall thank them for the compliments tomorrow."_

_"I did better than anyone else in my studies when I was your age as well" his father said, Timmy feeling his cold stare on the back of his head "Which means I will not be impressed with just that. One of these days you must prove yourself to me. I need to know if you will be ready to inherit this family's business and profit."_

_Timmy turned back at him, his eyes silently pleading at him to give him a chance but his father was already typing away at his computer, unwillingly to listen anymore to his son. His eyes softened but then they narrowed as he took his leave. "Of course, Father..." _

Timmy's eyes shot open. He groaned when he realized it has just been another dream. For the past couple of weeks he had been having countless dreams of his past and it was starting to get annoying. He was about to get up and go take his shower when suddenly a familiar head of green hair was smiling down at him. His godfather yelled "Good morning, Timmy!" Loud enough to where he fell off his bed and landed very painfully on the floor.

He groaned a little, and rubbed his side where he had landed on, and sighed. "Would you please stop doing that!"

Cosmo apologized even though he was still smiling. "Sorry, Timmy."

They both heard Wanda poof into the room, she stood a couple feet away shaking her head at her husbands antics. "We've only been his godparents for a month and your already annoying the crap out of him."

Cosmo pouted while scratching a itch behind his ear. "I'm not annoying! I'm just...energetic."

Timmy laughed while getting up from the ground. He nudged Cosmo with his elbow, winking at him and saying "Unfortunately."

While Cosmo continued to pout, Wanda laughed along with Timmy. The laughter stopped however when they all heard a knock upon the bedroom door. A voice sounded "Time to get up, Timmy!"

Cosmo and Wanda instantly poofed back into the fishbowl just in time for Timmy's nurse to walk in and greet him. "Good morning, Timmy! I've got your schedule for the next week."

Timmy groaned loudly. "I don't wanna..."

The nurse frowned at that saying "But I thought you've started to like Dr. Shelley."

"I do like him. He's got some pretty good intentions and he does seem to agree with me on about everything except..."

The nurse sighed and turned around about to walk away. "Except he still thinks your crazy, right?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

His godparents laughed silently in their fishbowl as his nurse placed a clipboard on top of Timmy's desk. She turned around to smile at him. "Well I guess you'll just have to keep trying to convince him, huh?"

"I guess..."

When the nurse walked out of the room, Timmy went over to see his schedule. Cosmo and Wanda both poofed back out and looked at their godson with curiosity at what his schedule would look like that week. But while they waited, they both waved their wands and their godson was then surrounded by pink and green smoke. When it disappeared, Timmy looked down and saw that his sleeping clothes had been transformed into a black shirt with pink streaks on the short sleeves and a pair of his black jeans with a small rip on the right knee.

"I see you already decided what I should wear today..."

"I'm sorry, Timmy" Wanda said, smiling big "We can't help it. Pink works for you!"

Timmy didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not but he smiled back anyway. Wanda scooted over next to him and whispered in his ear "And Cosmo thinks you look cute in pink and black."

Timmy raised one of his eyebrows while grinning. "Is that so?"

Cosmo blushed darkly. "When did I say that?!"

Wanda winked at him saying "I was just playing, silly boy."

His blush went down a little and he laughed a little, playing along. "Right..."

Timmy turned around to face his godparents and told them "Well it seems they don't really have anything planned for me today. All I've got is a session with the doc at four."

Cosmo forgot why he was blushing and exclaimed "Great! We can go back to Rome today, to finish that tour we hadn't finished."

"That would be nice," Timmy replied "But I think Aaron's going into a withdrawal. I haven't really hung out with him for the past couple of weeks and he's seemed kinda depressed every time I tell him, I already had something planned."

Wanda nodded. "Well sweetie if you wanna hang out with Aaron today, that's fine. Cosmo and I don't mind. We love tagging along too."

"Yeah," Cosmo said with a knowing smile "We can go finish the tour anytime you want."

"Thanks, guys," Timmy said. He watched as they disappeared and reappear as arm bands on his wrist. He was about to walk out of the room when he saw himself in the mirror. He was surprised to find a small pink hat on top of his hair. He took it off and looked at it with a stunned expression.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"Cosmo and I found it while looking through your closet yesterday" Wanda replied "I thought it would fit nicely with your outfit."

"Wow, I used to wear this a long time ago. But when I came here I just stopped. I tried to find it a couple of times but I never was able to. Thanks alot!"

Cosmo and Wanda chuckled at Timmy's happy expression as he placed the hat back on his head. Timmy then found himself ready to go on with the day as he walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

--

Timmy walked on into the cafeteria. He saw the bustle for the new and improved breakfast's as many were waiting for their delicious meal. He smiled when he saw this and thought 'I'm glad I was able to help at least a little.'

He walked over to the usual table where he ate breakfast with Aaron. And as soon as he saw it, he saw also his red headed friend sitting in his usual seat, waiting for him. Aaron, who had been frowning, then grinned happily as he saw Timmy approaching. He jumped from his seat and pounced onto Timmy, hugging him tight. "Timmy! Good morning!"

He then looked up and saw the hat that his friend was wearing and picked it off. "Nice hat."

Timmy snatched it from him with a huff and placed it back on his head. Aaron laughed a little, telling him "You're so cute when you're angry."

Timmy then dragged Aaron over to the table so that they could eat their breakfast. They ate it pretty fast, while they talked about what they wanted to do on their 'day off'. Around the time when breakfast was over, Timmy noticed a girl over a few tables, crying her heart out.

Aaron noticed that his friends attention was momentarily concentrated on something else other than him, and looked over where he was. He saw the girl and knew what Timmy was about to ask.

"Yeah, that's Tootie over there. Her parents sent her here a few weeks ago. I think she's thirteen." he explained.

"But why is she crying?" Timmy asked, growing worried.

Aaron placed his chin in his hands with a grim expression. "I heard a rumour that when she came here, she came with a little dog that she named Chocolate. The dog was supposedly the only friend she's ever had and it's one of the main reasons why her parents sent her here. But she begged and pleaded for her dog to stay with her in here, and after hours of begging they finally allowed it."

Timmy blinked a few times before asking "Then where is her dog right now?"

"That's just it," Aaron stated "Even though Miss Graves and the other Director's allowed her to bring the dog, her parents have been ordering them to get rid of it. I hear some of the other directors finally gave in and this morning they took away her dog. She's been miserable all morning..."

"I see..." Timmy stood up from his seat abruptly. Aaron watched him get up and asked "Hey! Where are you going?!" But he soon got up as well and followed him as Timmy strolled over to the girl.

Tootie's eyes were covered by her hands as she tried to stop crying. Timmy felt really sorry for her. So he casually walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder asking "Are you going to be alright?"

Tootie looked up to see Timmy's smile and instantly started to blush, thinking that he was kinda cute. She tried to wipe some of her tears away. "I'll be fine, but I'm so afraid for my dog. They took him away from me and their gonna give him back to my parents," A few more tears fell down her cheeks "But I know my parents hate him. I just know they're not gonna take care of him..."

She wiped away some more of her tears before reaching into her pockets and taking out her dark purple glasses. She placed them back on, sniffling a little. Timmy smiled down at her while Aaron was busy getting jealous at Timmy paying more attention to the girl then he needed to.

They all heard behind them a dark voice "Such a shame..."

Mr. Lancer, the so called 'Medic Man' stood behind them. He stood taller than any of them, his glare could be seen even from behind his dark sunglasses. Timmy narrowed his eyes as he walked forward and placed a small container of pills on the table.

"Don't be such a fuss, Tootie," he said calmly "Just take your pills and everything will work out fine."

Timmy slammed his hand down onto the table, knocking off the pills and spilling them on the floor. "What right have you to take away something so precious to her?!"

Before Mr. Lancer could reply, they all heard a familiar voice tell him "Calm yourself, Timmy."

He looked over Lancer to see Miss Graves walking over to them with a serious expression on her face. She stopped next to Lancer saying "The Board of Directors voted on it last night. There's no changing what they decide."

"But you're the Head of the Directors! Whatever you say goes! Your vote counts more than all of them put together! You're-"

"Enough, Timmy!" Dr. Shelley interrupted as he strolled over to them "Miss Graves has a tough enough job trying to keep this asylum together, she does not need this right now."

"So you agree with them then?" Timmy asked, glaring at him, daring him to challenge him.

"I didn't say that..."

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the girl may have been accidentally altering her psychological sanity without her knowing. To quote Oleg P. Shchepin, 1988 'The main symptom of a psychiatric case is that the person is perfectly unaware that he or she is a psychiatric case.' "

Timmy glared even more fiercoulsy "To quote William James, 1910 'Whenever you're in conflict with your own subconscious, there is one factor that can make the difference between damaging it and repairing it."

"To quote from Carl Gustav 1892 'There is no coming to consciousness without pain.' "

"Quoting Albert Ellis 1913, 'The best years of your life are the ones in which you decide your problems on your own. You do not blame them on your mother, the ecology, or the president. You realize that you control your own destiny."

For about five minutes, Dr. Shelley and Timmy went at each with different lines of famous psychological quotes said by many of the more famous psychologists of their time. Everyone else just kinda stood in the background, Lancer was expressionless, Miss Graves was still wondering what the hell they were talking about, and poor Aaron and Tootie were as lost and confused as a school flunkie in a science fair.

...unfortunately so were Timmy's godparents. Wanda was still trying to figure out how the heated debate got started, and Cosmo's brain just finally had a meltdown and shut itself off.

After a few minutes of this, Miss Graves yelled "Will you stop it!!"

Timmy and Dr. Shelley, who had been up in each others faces, turned to look at the angry Head Director of the asylum. Timmy glared at her but the doctor suddenly grew very afraid.

Miss Graves cleared her throat a little before telling Timmy straight out "I'm sorry. But the Directors have made their choice and this afternoon so will I. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

Saying that, she strolled away with her hands in her coat pockets. Dr. Shelley watched her go. He placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder but it was immediately shoved off. He wanted to say something to the boy but the glare he got from his patient was enough to shut him up. So he walked away as well hoping that Timmy would be better by the time their session came.

--

By the time one o'clock came around, Elena met up with the trio in the cafeteria as they tried to think of a way to save the dog from its imminent doom. Aaron, Tootie and Elena were sitting down at one table, being as quite as they could be. Timmy was busy scarfing down on grilled chicken and hot rolls on the table beside them. He was eating but at the same time, tapping his fingers on the table, trying to think back to the rule book that he had memorized the first day he arrived at the asylum. He was trying to see if he could remember anything that could even be barely a loophole.

Tootie watched Timmy tap his fingers and eat. She saw that his glass was empty of drink and she wanted to go pour him some more. He was being so nice to her. It made her blush. She stood up from the table and tried to walk over there but Elena stopped her saying "You don't wanna disturb him right now. He's thinking, hard. When he gets like this, he doesn't want anyone to interrupt his thought process. It's just his way of figuring out solutions to difficult problems."

She nodded and sat back down. She had heard that Timmy Turner was smarter than most of the doctors here but she was still amazed by the almost poetic debate he had had with his doctor.

Timmy was mad as hell. He knew that he had read something about this current situation inside the rules and regulations but his brain wouldn't let him remember. He chomped down on a piece of bread, barely savoring the warm buttery taste. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he remembered a particular rule that had been written as a precaution, but was still known as an actual rule. He stood up abruptly from his place, making all of his friends look at him, expecting him to say something.

"I need to go find something," he said before running off out of the cafeteria, leaving the others behind still wondering what the hell he was thinking.

--

Timmy dashed into a lone hallway and made sure that their was no one else around and no cameras. Searching to his heart content he finally looked down and asked "Cosmo, Wanda, can you help me?"

Instantly his godparents appeared before him standing in their somewhat human forms even though they still wore their wings and crowns. Wanda replied "We'll help anyway we can, Timmy."

"I need a copy of the Asylum's rules and regulations. I'm sure I read a loophole that can benefit this situation greatly but I need proof."

Cosmo told him with a smile "All you have to do is wish!"

Timmy nodded. "I wish I have a copy of Dimmsdale's Insane Asylum Rules and Regulations."

With that Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and soon a heavy black book landed in their godsons hands. Timmy immediately opened it up and began flipping through the pages furiously. After long moments of searching, he finally found what he had been looking for. He closed the book and then quickly ran off to find Miss Graves, Cosmo and Wanda barely being able to transform back into his wristbands before he ran to far off.

--

Miss Graves yawned behind her desk. It was covered in papers, but the one on top was the one she was having difficulty with. It was the paper that the Board of Directors wanted her to sign to get rid of Tootie's dog, Chocolate. She wanted to throw away the piece of paper and have a free conscious. But she still felt the threat of being overthrown by those stupid Directors.

She was about to sign the paper when suddenly the door to her office slammed open and she saw Timmy run up to her desk and drop a huge black rule book in front of her. She was about to ask him what he was up to when he stated "Page two hundred thirty-seven."

She blinked a few times. "Huh?"

He flipped open the book stating "Page two hundred thirty-seven, section three, subsection two, sentence five. 'If there is ever any person, animal or device that indeed hinders a patients psychological insanity then it is required that the person, animal, or device stays with that specific patient."

She blinked a few times more, trying to understand what he had just said. But then it clicked in her mind and she looked down at the rule book to read what he had just stated. She read it over and over again to make sure.

"So you found a loophole..."

Timmy crossed his arms across his chest with a proud look on his face. "Yep!"

She flipped through a few more pages. "These books are only for the Asylum staff. Where did you get this one?"

Timmy eye's widened in surprise but then they narrowed as he slammed his hands down on her table. "That doesn't matter! What matters is that you have no right to take the dog away from Tootie."

Miss Graves stood up from her chair to where their faces were almost touching. She looked directly into his eyes. "This isn't about the dog is it? It's about the concept."

"The concept of you having the right to just take something that so precious to a poor girl," Timmy said, his voice growing dark "Pain and suffering is not the way to find a cure for insanity."

"Maybe not. But how do you intend to go through with this? All you've found out is that if the dog is perchance a way to save her sanity than she could keep it."

"Exactly!" he yelled "If you just show the Board of Directors the records from her psychologist, it'll be enough proof to give her dog back!"

"I'm not allowed to search through patients records, Timmy!"

"Then break the rules for once in your life!"

Instead of yelling back at him, she casually sat back down in her chair. She took a cigar from its container and lit it, inhaling some of its fumes. She looked up at him intensely. "This discussion is over."

Timmy glared down at her. He wanted to yell some more, to make her believe him, but he knew when she ever made a decision, she kept it. So he threw the rule book across the room, allowing it to crash into a bookcase, not caring about how much noise it made. He turned away from her and walked out of the office with his hands in his pockets.

Miss Graves sat in her chair contemplating what had happened. Finally she sighed and whispered to no one "Your son has certainly grown into a smart rebel..."

--

At around four o'clock that afternoon, Timmy, Aaron, Elena, and Tootie sat in chairs near the entrance to the hospital doors. Chocolate, a little brown Labrador, sat in its masters lap with his tail wagging. Tootie continued to pet his soft fur and looked over at her crush, Timmy. He was sitting on the last chair, his arms across his chest, a angry expression on his face, and one of his legs just kept bouncing up and down like he was waiting for something.

She had wanted to console him but both Aaron and Elena had told her "Two things you need to know about Timmy. You don't mess with him when he's thinking. And you don't mess with him when he's mad."

She sighed as she looked at the sign they had taped to the wall beside her. The Board of Directors had agreed that if they could find someone from the hospital to take the dog home, then they could if she didn't want her parents to. So they put up a sign saying "Free Dog to Good Home."

Aaron looked over at Timmy beside him, who was still pretty pissed off. He tried to help him by standing up and exclaiming "I don't see why we have to give up so easily! There must be something we can do!"

"Even you can't fight against the Board of Directors, Aaron," Elena replied, even though she felt the same way.

Aaron walked over to the sign and carefully took it off. "At least we can make the sign say something that would get people to not want to have the dog."

All three of them who were still sitting down, raised their eyebrows at him just waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Like put something up saying 'Good guard dog, but he'll bite you too' or 'If you have children and don't mind feeding them to this dog, then please adopt' or even go as far as putting something up saying 'Chronic Leg Humper, He Love You Long Time."

Elena growled a little before standing up, getting the sign from Aaron, rolling it, then hitting him over the head with it. "Bad idea! Besides even if we could stop people from wanting to adopt him. It's not their a expiration time we can count on to where, if he stays unadopted for so long, then she can keep him."

"Actually there is," Timmy replied, looking away from them. They all looked at him in surprise that he had talked but then they all got smiles on their faces by what he said.

"Well how long do we have?" Aaron asked, walking over to him with a grin.

"Two years," Timmy stated.

They all sighed and hung their heads. Tootie decided to speak up saying with a soft smile "It's alright. As long as we can get him a good home."

Timmy refused to look her way. "It's not right..."

Elena sighed. "No it's isn't right. But we can't fight everything, Timmy. Sometimes we just have to let things go."

Tootie and Aaron looked at each other but then they just hung their heads again. They sat their for a few more long minutes. Timmy wasn't even considering going to his session with Dr. Shelley. Over the past month he had begun to respect the doctor but what he did today proved extremely irritating in his book and he wasn't about to come crawling back to him.

They were all wrapped up in their depressing thoughts, that they didn't notice Miss Graves walk up to them with Dr. Shelley close behind her. She cleared her throat and they jumped a little in their seats when they saw her standing there. She saw Timmy glare at her and she brushed some of her dark purple bangs out of her face.

"I made my choice and gave it to together..." she said.

"Big deal," Timmy interrupted.

Dr. Shelley eyed him, trying to shut him up, but Timmy then just set his glare on him. Miss Graves continued saying "I have agreed to allow Chocolate to stay with his owner."

All of their eyes widened in surprise. Tootie stood up with her dog, and exclaimed "Oh thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!"

Aaron and Elena smiled at her reaction. Timmy stood up along with Tootie and walked over to her. "Why the change of heart?"

"I took a look at her records as you suggested and saw that she indeed seemed to get better as long as her dog was with her. So I made the only respectable choice I could have."

Suddenly the hallway was filled with light as lightning lit up the sky. They all looked outside to see the sky filled with dark gray clouds, heavy with rain about to fall. Dr. Shelley stated "It seems it became a little stormy during all of this drama. I suppose we should all just get to our rooms, and call it a night."

Elena nodded. "I'll take Tootie back to her room."

Those two left, and Miss Graves told them she had other stuff to do before the night was over so she left. When she walked away, she had looked back, and was glad to see Timmy give her a somewhat thankful look back. Aaron went off to get something else to eat, before he had to go on to bed so he ran off, leaving Timmy and Dr. Shelley standing in the hallway alone.

Their was a long silence before rain started tapping on the window panes and thunder roared somewhere far off. Dr. Shelley broke the silence saying "I know what you did was for sentimental reasons, but I do truly believe that she would've been better off without her dog."

"Do you believe that because you read it in some book?" Timmy asked.

"What do you mean?"

Timmy sighed. "It's about time you started figuring out problems on your own. You shouldn't let some book tell you whats right when it comes to the sanity of people's mind."

When the doctor didn't reply, he continued "So statistically speaking, has it been proven that just because this is an Insane Asylum then every patient in here is somewhat insane?"

"Well statiscally speaking..."

"Let me tell you something, doc," Timmy said, looking directly into the older mans eyes "In this asylum there are three kinds of patients. The first kind is the people who really are insane, like the kid who believes that he's the reincarnation of Jesus Christ himself. The second kind are teens whose parents where rich enough to send them here instead of sending them to jail, where they belong, like Zepher. The third kind is where the parents just become sick of their kid and send them here to finally get rid of them for a few years, like Tootie. Kids like Tootie don't deserve this, doc. It's like what I told somebody else, 'Pain and suffering is not the way to find a cure for insanity.' "

Timmy was about to walk away when Dr. Shelley asked him "Is that what happened to you?"

He stopped in his tracks, his head bowed. But then he continued to walk away, not saying a single word. Dr. Shelley watched him go, wondering about what his patient had told him.

--

Miss Graves sat in her office again, cigar in hand even though it wasn't lit. She was looking out at the cloudy sky, watching the rain pour down. Her mind kept going back to a distant memory. Her last conversation with a woman she had always considered a sister to her.

_Flashback_

_"He's growing up very fast," Miss Graves said, sipping her tea. She looked over at the woman sitting across from her. She was a tall graceful woman, with long brunette hair gliding down he back and starling blue eyes._

_The woman nodded. "Yes, he is. He's a magnicficent singer and artist."_

_Miss Graves giggled a little "He's six. Every mother thinks her son is amazing during this time."_

_She laughed a little too. "I suppose so, Sonya."_

_They laughed together, sipping their tea. Suddenly her friend said to her "Sonya, I have a request of you."_

_"Of course," she answered immediately "What is it?"_

_Her friend looked at her with a grim smile. "If ever there was anything to happen to me...will you promise to take care of my son. Will you look after my Timmy?"_

_Miss Graves looked at her questionably but then nodded saying "Yes. You don't need to worry. I'll take care of him, Diana..."_

_End Flashback_

Miss Graves let her cigar fall to the floor as she let herself shed a single tear.

'Diana...what have I done...?'

--

Timmy had gone to bed early that night, ignoring his godparents almost completely. He was now asleep in his bed, as were Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl. But all wasn't well in Timmy's dreams.

_Ten year old, Timmy sat on the couch with his mother beside him. They were laughing and having a great time. She pulled him close to her and told him how good of an artist he was. She told him how proud she was of him._

_But then the laughter stopped when she told him "If something were ever to happen to me, my son. I don't want you to grieve, I want you to continue to live your life to its fullest potential."_

_"What are you talking about, mother?" he asked "Nothing is ever going to happen to you."_

_She smiled down at him, but then he noticed a small red line on his mothers throat. "Mother...?"_

_She looked down at the mark and wiped it away. He saw that it was blood leaking from his mothers throat. He was about to ask her what was happening when he saw a stranger behind her, carrying a long knife. He tried to scream to tell her to watch out but his voice didn't comply. He grabbed his mothers arms, trying to pull her away but wouldn't budge. He watched the knife rise and fall, and the spray of blood that covered his sight with a blinding red as he screamed._

_"Mother!!"_

Timmy bolted upright in his bed, tears and sweat gliding down his face. He looked at the clock and saw that it was barely midnight, but he threw his covers off and ran to the door of his bathroom, accidentally knocking into his bedside table in the process, waking his godfather up from his sleep.

When Timmy gripped the door handle to his bathroom, Cosmo opened his eyes to see what had made him wake up. When he looked at his godson, he instantly saw the state he was in. He immediately poofed out of the fishbowl and next to him asking "Timmy! Are you alright?"

He tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but it was slapped away angrily. He heard Timmy yell "Don't touch me!"

He looked up and saw more tears falling down his face. "Timmy, just tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing!" Timmy exclaimed, opening the door to the bathroom "It was just a stupid nightmare!" And then he closed the door behind him, locking it and forgetting that Cosmo could come in anyway.

But Cosmo wasn't thinking at the moment and he knocked on the door. "It isn't just a stupid nightmare when you wake up crying your heart out."

He placed his ear on the door, and he was able to hear his godson's soft sobs. It was then he heard "It's fine! I'll deal with it like I always do!"

Cosmo's breath caught in his throat when for some reason he suddenly got an image in his head of a younger Timmy, mourning all by himself in his big mansion, with no one to comfort him. He placed his hand on the door thinking aloud "Does that mean you've always been alone?"

His eyes narrowed as he heard another soft sob, and in the next moment he poofed himself into the bathroom. He saw Timmy bent over the sink, his hands covering his face and his shoulders shaking as drops of tears landed in the water. His expression softened greatly as he placed a hand on his godsons shoulder and tunred him around to face him. He then placed both of his hands on Timmy's face, wiping away his tears.

He told him softly "You don't have to be alone, Timmy. Wanda cares so much for you. I care for you. We both love you very much. Please don't suffer like this, we can help you. I'll always be here to help."

"T-That's what she had always told me. Before she-" Timmy stuttered, more tears falling.

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

"My mother!" Timmy exclaimed "My biological mother who died four years ago. She had always told me that she would always be there for me. Then suddenly one day she was gone. She died and left me all alone."

"Was...was that what your nightmare was about?" his godfather asked, still trying to wipe away the tears.

Timmy slowly nodded. He was then surprised when Cosmo pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever given. He heard his godfather whisper into his ear "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I'm here now. And I'm more than willing to be here for you."

Cosmo leaned back, smiling softly at Timmy, glad to see that the tears had stopped. Timmy swallowed a few times before nervously asking him "Cosmo...can you stay with me tonight?"

Cosmo nodded, still smiling and led them back into the bedroom. He let Timmy lay down on the bed before he laid down beside him. He grabbed the blanket and covered them with it. He smiled when he felt Timmy instantly snuggle up to him. They both placed their arms around each other, Cosmo placing his head just above Timmy's and Timmy laid his head just above his godfathers heart.

Timmy fell asleep fast, listening to the heartbeat of his godfather. Cosmo watched him fall asleep and right before he drifted off, he whispered "I love you, Timmy..."

And in his dreams, Timmy said to himself "Thank you, Cosmo. I love you too..."


	8. Zepher Attacks!

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 8:

_Nine year old Timmy sat in the limo, looking out the window. He watched as countless of people and buildings passed by. Some of the people seemed to stare at the limo as it drove on. Whispers were heard of the Turner household. They had all seen the Turners symbol on the doors, a black crow with a snake in its mouth. Timmy's father had taught him long ago what the symbol meant._

_"As we are like the crow that picks the flesh off decaying corpses, we will show no mercy to our enemies."_

_Timmy, deep in thought, had always hated the symbol and what it stood for. He knew his father's business was dangerous, violent and just plain cruel. He hated to think so, but his father truly was exactly like the crow. He was a complete monster who killed his enemies without blinking an eye. His father told him every single day that he would grow up to be like him, but truth was he didn't want to be. He wanted to be like his mother. His mother was the leader of another organization like his father's but at least she had compassion for her enemies._

_The limo stopped in front of the art museum, Timmy glanced out the window and grinned when he saw the huge structure. After a moment, his door opened to where he saw his aging butler, Alfred, bowed a little before saying "Your mother is waiting for you in the reconnaissance section."_

_Timmy nodded. "Thank you, Alfred."_

_He got out of the limo and quickly ascended the long marble staircase to the entrance. He walked into the museum, greeted by all with bows and waves. He smiled at them and waved back as he usually did. He continued on to the inner most parts of the museum where the more expensive and beautiful paintings and sculptures. He saw his mother standing in front of a painting called "The Walk of Angels". It showed of a lone white haired man walking along the etched roads of Earth in his search for his humanity._

_His mother turned to him smiling. "Come son, I want to show you something."_

_He did as she told him and came up to her, she asked him "What do you know of this particular painting, my son?"_

_"I know that it was painted by Jolanta Chorley in 1782, it was the last painting she ever completed before she died of an unknown disease at the age of twenty-five."_

_His mother laughed a little. "My son, the genius. You know a lot of this painting but the one fact that must not be forgotten is that this is the painting she is known for. Her other paintings are beautiful as well but all of the attention is always upon this particular painting."_

_"What are you getting at, mother?" _

_His mother slowly walked away, glancing occasionally at the other paintings that lined the walls. He strolled along with her hoping to get a answer. While walking she said to him "Every great artist is known for one particular painting. Jolanta for 'The Walk of Angels', Michelangelo for the Ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. I hope one of these days you will be known for a marvelous painting. A painting that you will put your entire being into. A painting like no other..."_

_"I will try my best, mother..."_

Timmy's eyes slowly opened up as his dream disappeared into the darkness. He remembered his dream and sighed, a lone tear falling down his face. 'My painting...my sin...'

He shook his head a little to get rid of the depressing thoughts and began to notice some things. He first noticed that he wasn't alone in his bed. His godfather's face was merely an inch away from his own. Their bodies had somehow entwined during the night, his own hands were both grabbing Cosmo's white shirt from the back and one of his godfathers hand was on the back of his head while the other held him at the waist. He tried to move his legs but they had also gotten entangled with the others.

He casually thought to himself 'Hmmm, awkward. Yet...kinda nice...'

He noticed the clock which read only 5:30am, so he decided to let the moment last as he placed his head directly below Cosmo's neckline to listen to his godfathers heartbeat. He listened for several minutes, each moment the steady heartbeat the calmer he became. His eyes grew heavier and heavier.

He smiled softly against Cosmo's chest. 'Since when has it been so nice...to listen to someone else's heartbeat?'

He heard Cosmo groan a little, he lifted his head to see green eyes slowly opening up.

"Timmy...?"

Timmy blushed a dark red, glad for the still remaining darkness. He stuttered "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" his godfather asked, their faces accidentally getting even closer.

Despite that he was able to reply "I'm fine."

Cosmo smiled at him and laid his head back down on the pillow. Timmy said to him "Hey, Cosmo?"

His godfathers smile became a small worried frown. "Yeah?"

Timmy smiled softly at him. "I just wanted to thank you for staying with me tonight. I'm really grateful."

Cosmo's breathing stopped as he looked at his godsons smile. The moonlight was shining through a small window, it seemed to make his smile even more beautiful. He noticed how the sharp blue eyes had become a light sapphire color when filled such emotion like then. He began to wonder how many people had behold such a wonderful smile.

He smiled back at him saying "No problem, Timmy. I was glad to help."

He saw Timmy blush a little as he asked "Do you think for the next couple of nights...you could stay with me again?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

Cosmo didn't know how much that meant to his godson. Timmy laid his head back down under Cosmo's chin, as he felt the strong arms around him tighten their grip. He fell back asleep into a dreamless state, his last thought being 'Yeah...this is nice...'

--

A month later

Timmy and Aaron were running down the halls of the Asylum as fast they could. Aaron was ahead, leading them to who knows where. Timmy was still wondering how in the hell his friend had talked him in to do something so stupid. He had 'suggested' to have a little fun and what they did was place a small smoke bomb in Miss Graves office. But as usual the perverted pyromaniac had used too much of one substance and instead of just smoke it actually destroyed her office and almost everything in it.

Miss Graves had been in a meeting with the rest of the Directors when a secretary had come up to her asking "Director, may I have a word with you?"

"No," Miss Graves immediately stated. She was trying her best to butter up the rest of the Directors and she didn't need any distractions.

"It's an emergency ma'am!"

"Come back when Aaron's about to blow something up..."

BOOM!!

The sound of the bomb exploding could've been heard all over the Asylum. The Directors looked confused at what had happened. The secretary's eyes had widened significantly. But Miss Graves growled loudly and yelled out "AARON!!"

As of then she was chasing them down with everything she has, using all the guards and doctors on the look for them. She herself was running through the Asylum wanting to strangle the stupid pyromaniac.

Aaron and Timmy slid into North wing of the Asylum. Aaron grabbed his friend and pulled them against a wall while some guards ran past them.

Timmy glared at him. "I can't believe you talked me into this! This is completely insane! We had no right to blow up someone else's property!"

"Dude, that's how we got peace in this country," Aaron said with a smile.

Timmy blinked a couple of times. "By...blowing up...someone else's...country?"

"Exactly."

Timmy sighed wanting to explain to him that there was something wrong with his way of thinking, but they both heard more footsteps coming their way. Without thinking, Aaron pulled Timmy along with him deeper into the North Wing. When they both were growing a little tired, Aaron looked at the nearest door, saw that is was partially opened and swung it open all the way while pulling Timmy and himself inside.

He closed the door behind him which made a loud thud that he prayed nobody heard. He turned around to see Timmy staring at the contents of the room. There was a single bed, and a chest beside it. All around them, though, lining the walls was dozens of guns and knives.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Since there's a bed in here, I'd guess we're in somebody's room," Timmy told him "Which is bad. But I wonder whose room it is..."

Aaron walked in front of a picture with a red bull's eye, and numerous marks, in which he guessed the person had been throwing either darts or knives at the picture. He took a good look at the photo and finally realized who it was. Timmy.

His eyes widened as he figured it out. "I think I know where we are..."

Timmy was about to ask him when suddenly they heard the doorknob shake and rattle, someone was trying to get in. Aaron quickly pulled Timmy into the small closet opposite of the bed. They closed the doors and listened as the door was opened and several sets of footsteps walked in. Aaron pulled Timmy close to him where he could hear his friends heartbeat. Even in such a dire situation, Timmy began to recall how for the past month, every single one of his nights had been spent cuddling up with godfather. After the first three nights with Cosmo, Timmy had tried to sleep alone the fourth night, but found he couldn't. So now he and his godfather had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same bed every night. He found it surprising that Aaron's heartbeat didn't sound as soothing and calming as Cosmo's...

"Yo, Zepher, man chill."

In the closet they both froze as a familiar dark voice filled the room. "I will once I'm able to finally kill that Turner punk."

Timmy glared at Aaron for what seemed like the upteenth time whispering angrily "I hate you so much!!"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, but instead of strangling him, Timmy heard Zepher continue saying "All of the guards are on alert to find him and that stupid friend of his. Even Miss Graves is looking, which means they must've done something stupid. I'm guessing the idiot pyromaniac got Turner into trouble once again."

"I suppose..."

Timmy looked out from a small peephole and saw that there were at least three other thugs with Zepher. Each one looking tougher than the other. One of them, the one that was kinda on the skinny side with a rat like face, turned to his leader and asked him "You've been after this Turner kid for a long time now. What's your deal with him? Why do you wanna kill him so badly?"

"That's right, you're new here, so you wouldn't know," Zepher inquired. His eyes narrowed as he turned his back from them.

Timmy place his ear on the peephole hoping to catch every word he said. For years he had been wondering why Zepher was always after him. Maybe now he could figure it out.

Zepher said to them all "Turner's father is the leader of an underground organization kinda like the mafia. Whenever someone goes to him with cash, and someone they wanna take out, he sends highly trained mercenaries out to kill them. He's getting quite alot of money for it. My father was in the same business. Except he was far better man. He took compassion on most of enemies. He wasn't a monster like Turner's."

All the thugs looked at each other before they listened to him continue. "One day, apparently someone came up to Turner's father and gave him millions of dollars to have my father killed. Without mercy, Turner's father got his best men to kill my dad as painfully as they could...and they succeeded."

"Then why not..." one of his thugs tried to say something but Zepher threw a knife that barely missed his head shouting "Shut up!"

That thug nodded, sweat dotting his eyebrow, listening intently to his leader. "Right after my father's death, some relatives sent me here thinking I needed to cool off. A year later, a brat called Timmy Turner came here I knew instantly that it was the son of that bastard! So if I can't get to Turner's father, then I'll make sure to give him a message by killing his son!"

Aaron looked over at Timmy whose eyes were very wide with surprise and shock. They continued to listen though, not really being able to do anything.

"That's why I have to do this. I must take revenge for my father! Is everything ready? It's almost time."

The newcomer nodded his head. "Yes. Everyone is at their position and ready whenever you are."

Zepher walked towards the door. "Good. Now all I need is to find the bait..."

Laughing, Zepher stepped out of the room along with his thugs. The door slammed shut and Timmy and Aaron were alone once more. They gradually stepped out of the closet. Aaron watched as Timmy placed one of his hands on his forehead saying "I can't believe it..."

Aaron looked over towards the bed where he saw a stack of papers and walked over there, noticing that they were plans of some sort. Timmy sighed "Why is it that all of my problems end up beginning with my father?!" But then he saw his friend looking through the stack of papers and said "Well at least most of my problems..."

He walked over to him, patted his shoulder and said "We should probably get out of here before he comes back."

"You go, I'm gonna take a look at these for a few more minutes," Aaron replied.

"What in the world...?"

Aaron turned to his friend saying "Look now we know why Zepher is after you. But we also know that he's serious in wanting to kill you. They were talking about some sort of plan they were going to do today, and I wanna make sure sure it's not going to affect your life."

Timmy shook his head. "Whatever..."

He walked towards the door and opened it up hearing Aaron yell "Be careful!"

When the door had closed Aaron went back to the plans and tried to continue to decipher them.

--

Timmy walked on into the garden room in the West Wing. The entire room was huge, the walls were made of a glass substance to where sunlight could still shine down on the plants. He rubbed his neck, getting frustrated at himself for not figuring out Zepher's problem a long time ago. It made sense to him now. Both of their fathers were indeed leaders of a big organization and with one of them dead, the son would of course take his revenge.

He sighed though he heard Cosmo ask if he was alright. He looked down at them on his wrist and said "I'm fine. I just can't believe my father would be so heartless."

Wanda looked up at him worriedly "Well, sport, maybe you should start worrying about yourself. From all that talk it seems that guy really wants to kill you."

"He probably does. I'll just have to be prepared when he tries to strike..."

--

Aaron flipped through the pages rapidly wanting to decipher them. He turned his attention to one particular piece which was a complete map of the Asylum with bold red letters across it saying...

"Lock down...?"

Just as he said it, suddenly all throughout the Asylum the lights were shut off and numerous of doors were locking close to make sure no one escaped. Aaron's eyes widened as he threw the papers down and ran towards the door, barely getting out in time before it locked down as well.

He noticed all the lights were off but then all of the doors in North Wing swung open. He turned around to see all the most dangerous criminals step out of their cells, probably following Zepher's commands. They all smiled at him, one yelled out "Look! It's the pyromaniac Zepher said to kill!"

Aaron swallowed a little bit before whispering to himself "Oh, I'm dead..."

--

Miss Graves had been signing papers when suddenly the lights in her office had shut off, leaving her in darkness. She yelled "What the crap?!"

Some doctors burst into her room, they exclaimed "There's been a breach in security! All electricity is down. Doors are locking up but..."

"But what?!" she yelled.

"All of the containment areas in the North Wing have been unlocked. All of the murderous criminals have been released!"

The other doctor exclaimed "What could this mean?!"

Miss Graves narrowed her eyes and tightened her fists. She looked away from the doctors whispering aloud "Zepher..."

--

Elena was still in her room when the electricity went off but she didn't mind. It was until her door unlocked itself and opened that she started to think something was fishy. She walked out of her room, and instantly saw Aaron running towards her. He stopped in front of her and told her "Zepher and all of his thugs have taken over the Asylum! They're after me but Zepher is probably after Timmy!"

"Fine." Elena walked back into her room and came out shoving a couple of rifles into Aaron's hands. She also tossed him a box of matches saying "You go protect Timmy! I'll stay here and take care of the goons."

Aaron nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Elena looked to her left and saw a huge crowd of criminals coming her way. She smirked before taking out a single gun and a knife.

"Let the games begin..."

--

Timmy noticed immediately that something was wrong. There were no lights in the garden room but suddenly all the sprinklers had just stopped. And then Miss Graves, Dr. Shelley, and a couple of guards were running at him.

They all ran up to him, Timmy noticed they all looked somewhat scared. When he asked them what was wrong, Miss Graves answered "Zepher and his gang have taken over the Asylum. We need to get you back into your room for safety."

"Woah, woah!" Timmy exclaimed "I'm not going anywhere till I get some more details!"

Dr. Shelley sighed before telling him "Apparently Zepher has been planning this for weeks. All of his men are around the entire Asylum locking down the doors and turning off the electricity, trying to bring confusion in our midst. Aaron and Elena are fighting off most the gang by themselves and are doing quite a good job at it. But Zepher's whereabouts are still unknown. We believe he's looking for you to take you out."

Miss Graves nodded her head. "Which is why we need to get you back into a safe place till we can figure out what to do."

"I am not going to hide while my friends are risking their lives to save me!" Timmy yelled.

Miss Graves was about to order her guards to take Timmy back to his room when suddenly something went haywire in the system and a big explosion rattled the room. While everyone else was trying to recover, Timmy took this as an advantage to run from them. Dr. Shelley looked over to see Timmy running through the exit and yelled after him "Timmy!!"

Timmy skidded into another hallway running as fast as he could. He barely heard Cosmo tell him "Maybe we should go back to your room, Timmy. It isn't safe out here!"

Timmy shook his head furiously "I will not be a coward and hide while everyone else is fighting. If Zepher wants to kill me than I'll meet his challenge head on!"

He ignored anything being said from his godparents, while he continued to run. He didn't know where Zepher was exactly but he knew a place he thought he might be. He flew down a flight of stairs into the huge lobby and was about to run outside when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He staggered when he heard the gunshot and cried out when his shoulder felt like it had exploded. He fell to the floor, unaware of his godparents crying out "Timmy!"

He grasped his shoulder and immediately felt the blood oozing out from the wound. He winced as he tore the bullet out from the wound watching it fall to the ground in a bloody pool. He turned his head to see the form of Zepher standing just a dozen feet away, gun in hand pointing straight at him.

He smiled grimly as he slowly got up. He looked at the man before him and shouted "What's the matter, Zepher? You're an expert when it comes to shooting people. If you really wanted me dead, you could've killed me then. Yet all you did was give me a little wound on the shoulder. Going soft?"

Cosmo and Wanda were terrified at how confident their godson was even with blood trickling down his arm and no weapon to defend himself. They tried to quietly plead with him to run away but he ignored them.

Zepher smirked. "You wish, Turner. I just wanted you to know what pain feels like before I sent to Hell where you belong."

"You're too late for that, Zepher. I already know what pain feels like, and this isn't even close..."

Another gunshot was heard as Zepher shot a bullet, barely missing Timmy's head by a hair. "One more remark like that and I'll blow your head to pieces."

Timmy smirked. "Try it..."

They stood there for a long moment in silence. Cosmo was starting to panic as he pleaded to his godson "Timmy, wish for a gun. Wish for us to help you. Wish for something!"

But Timmy continued to ignore them as he glared at Zepher, daring him to make the first move. And he did, Zepher raised his gun to shoot at him when suddenly a gunshot was heard from the other end of the lobby and his gun went flying from his hand. Zepher looked from his bleeding hand to glare at someone behind Timmy.

Timmy turned around and looked up to see someone standing on top of the staircase, gun in hand, and one foot atop a barrel labeled 'Gasoline'. He yelled happily "Aaron!"

Aaron smiled down at Timmy but then glared at Zepher yelling "Hey ugly! You hurt him! You hurt me! And trust me you don't want to do that!"

Zepher laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?!"

Aaron smirked, his eyes glowing with a evil spark. "Well I'm not going to shoot you. Let me tell you something, Zepher. Do you know why I became a pyromaniac? Because guns can easily run out of bullets. Knives can easily grow dull. But fire..."

Aaron then kicked the barrel full of gasoline down the flight of stairs which burst open when it hit the bottom. Gallons of the stuff went everywhere, Timmy backed away from it getting an idea of what his friend was going to do. Zepher watched as the stuff spilled ever closer to him. Aaron glided down halfway the stairs before jumping off them and landing gracefully right next to Timmy. He walked toward the gasoline and finished what he had been saying "Fire can go on and on forever if it wanted to..."

He took out the box of matches Elena had given him and casually lit one. "May your own soul burn in Hell..."

He dropped the match on the ground and instantly the entire room went up in flames. Timmy saw Zepher try to back away from the flames as they crept closer to him. But then Aaron pulled him out through the double doors leading to the outside. He barely heard the man scream "Turner!!"

Aaron and Timmy fell on the grass as soon as they got outside. Timmy coughed a little as the sunlight blinded him momentarily. The huge gray stone walls were surrounding them still, as he saw the huge metal gates in front of them that lead to the outside world. The outside world, where his father was...

Suddenly they heard people running at them. They turned around to see Miss Graves, Dr. Shelley, Elena, and some guards running up to them from another exit. They got to them quickly, everyone asking them if they were alright. Miss Graves took one look at the building an saw the flames from the windows, she yelled "Why is the lobby on fire?!"

Dr. Shelley and Elena walked up to Timmy noticing the wound on his shoulder. Elena asked him "Are you going to be okay?"

Timmy took a few deep breaths before saying "I'll be fine..."

Suddenly they all heard a huge crash. They turned to see Zepher jumped through one of the windows onto the hard ground. Miss Graves gasped as she saw this but then ordered her guards to contain him. Zepher noticed the guards coming, so he ran as fast he could towards Timmy, but he felt his body grow tired from the heat of flames that had licked at his body. And so the guards caught up to him quickly, one of them instantly gave him a shot of a calming drug that would put him to sleep. Zepher felt the shot go in and knew he only had minutes before lights out.

Timmy saw this happen and clutching his shoulder, he walked over to him. Zepher looked up at him and saw Timmy looking him straight in the eye. He heard him say "You want revenge for what my father did. I understand that, but you have to understand this...I'm not like my father."

Zepher breathed in a deep breath before taking his chance. He roughly pushed the guards beside him away and before Timmy could even register what had happened, he took out the knife from his pocket and slashed it across the boy's throat.

Everyone watched in horror as a wave of dark red blood cascaded down Timmy's throat. Timmy's eyes widened as he gripped his throat trying to stop the bleeding. But the blood was flowing fast. He kneeled down and spat out a huge amount of the red substance as he clung at his neck. Miss Graves yelled out "Someone get a medic!!"

Elena and Aaron tried to get to him but the other guards held them back as Dr. Shelley ran up to him. The doctor laid Timmy down on the grass trying to clear away the blood from the horrible gash. Timmy spat again trying to clear his throat and a couple droplets of blood landed on his glasses. He yelled with Miss Graves, becoming frantic "Get help!!"

He heard Timmy sputter as though he was trying to say something. He looked down and saw that the boy had a glazed look in his eyes. He leaned down even though more of his blood splattered his face. He tried to understand what Timmy was trying to say. He thought it sounded like the boy was calling someones name but couldn't comprehend it so he got back to trying to clear away the blood as he heard doctors from the hospital running at them...

--

Soon, the medic team had wrapped up Timmy's neck with their gauze and was finally able to move him to the hospital wing. As everyone left, Miss Graves, Dr. Shelley, Aaron, and Elena all had grim looking expressions on. All of them were worried to death about Timmy, wondering if he would make it through the night.

When they all left, Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves in their usual fairy forms, still outside and still mortified at what had happened.

"I can't believe it..." Wanda whispered. She wiped some tears from her eyes as her body continued to shake with fear.

She heard her husband say "He called my name..."

"What...?"

"He called my name!" yelled Cosmo as a flood of tears ran down his face "When Dr. Shelley had laid him down on the grass...he called for me..."

_Cosmo looked up at his bleeding godson, his eyes wide. He saw Dr. Shelly lay him down on the ground. Timmy clutched at his throat trying to stop the bleeding. Cosmo wanted to help but he knew he couldn't do anything for the situation. Suddenly he heard Timmy stutter "C-Cosmo..."_

Dr. Shelley hadn't been able to understand what he had said, but Cosmo had heard it clearly. He felt Wanda place a comforting hand on his shoulder. She said "The doctors will take good care of him, Cosmo. And if they can't then that's where we come in, right?"

He looked at her before slowly nodding. "Yeah..."

They then poofed away, to the hospital to see their godson, and hoping that somehow everything would turn out well...


	9. Conversation With Your Guardian

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 9:

_Flashback : Three years ago_

_At the Institute of Dimmsdale, in the Middle School section, there laid a small garden. Within that garden was numerous of types of plants and shrubbery, all exuberant and beautiful in there own way. Around the outside was a small wooden bench that students could sit down and practice their art or just take a break from their classmates. Eleven year old Timmy was sitting on that particular bench, sketchbook in hand but strangely it was closed tight in his hands. He stared straight ahead of him to a bush of wild red roses that glimmered dimly in the sunlight. He sighed as he clutched the sketchbook tighter._

_'Mother...when did I stop appreciating beauty such as this?'_

_Suddenly a young boy of around his age came running up to him, waving and shouting. _

_"Hey, Timmy!"_

_He turned his head slightly just in time to see the boy stop right beside him. The boy was just around his age with short blond hair that shimmered in the sunshine with a pair of the lightest green eyes. Timmy recognized him as Thomas, the son of the chairman of a long line of department stores._

_"Timmy, why are you out here? Class is about to start!" exclaimed Thomas._

_Timmy stood up slowly saying, "I was just about to depart for the school. Shall we walk together?"_

_"Sure!"_

_-------_

_Timmy and Thomas soon entered the grand school, waving at some of the students who passed by. When they were strolling down the hallway close to their classroom Thomas broke the silence by saying, "My father told me that the party your family threw was very extravagant. I heard every great business man was there. But he also said he didn't see you..."_

_Timmy stopped walking for a second, letting the other boy get slightly ahead of him. Thomas looked at him questionably, but was glad when he saw Timmy smile._

_" I was feeling a little down in the dumps that night. I had thought that I was coming down with something but it turns out it was just a twenty-four hour flu."_

_Thomas smiled back as his friend continued to walk with, "Oh, I see..."_

_They soon entered the classroom filled with other students their age. A couple of guys came up to them, one with brown hair and the other with light orange. They exclaimed, "Timmy! We can't believe it! You got the highest grade on the exam in the entire school!"_

_The other yelled, "You even did better than all the high school students! Now that's something to be proud of!"_

_"I bet you can't wait to tell your parents!"_

_A loud gasp sounded from every student in the room. The brown haired boy looked around, wondering what he did. But he then turned back around and saw the look on Timmy's face. Thomas tried to put his hand on his friends shoulder but Timmy moved away from him with his gaze downward._

_"I think it does not matter whether my parents know or not. It would not change a thing."_

_As he walked away towards his desk, some other students ran up to the brown haired boy and glared at him. He asked them, "What did I do?!"_

_A tall black haired girl answered him angrily, "His mother died two days!"_

_The boys eyes widened. "What?!"_

_Thomas spoke up before anyone else could try, "There are also some rumors that his father is now abusing him..."_

_"Yeah! Did you see that horrible scar on his wrist? They say his father did that!"_

_"I hear his father physically abuses him daily!"_

_"Not only that but I hear his father also verbally abuses him! Calls him worthless and other grueling names!"_

_Whispers and rumors continued to be heard as Timmy strolled over to his desk near the large window. He sat down while the other students continued to converse among themselves._

_'Mother...life seems so boring now...'_

_He stared long and hard out the window with his expressionless face. But even so, he quickly became aware of his two 'friends' walking up to him. He glanced in the opposite direction and indeed saw his friends Chester and A.J. They both stood near his desk with grim faces. Chester's blond hair was, as usual, long and barely combed. His frown was hiding the perfect teeth he had always been proud of. A.J. was still the shortest kid in class and even though he wasn't that smart, he still had the best luck with the girls, with his mother being a famous fashion designer._

_Chester spoke first, "We heard what happened to your mother, Timmy..."_

_A.J. continued saying, "We are deeply grieved by your loss and..."_

_"I don't need your idiotic condolence's..." Timmy interrupted._

_"What...?"_

_Timmy's eyes narrowed at them even though his head was still turned towards the window, "I said, I don't need you idiotic condolences, nor your fictitious apologies. You two have never once cared about my life and I hardly believe that you would begin to."_

_They stood silently in front of him, their mouths opened several times to try and talk._

_Finally Chester blurted out "Timmy we're your friends! We're trying to help you!"_

_It was then Timmy glared at them more fiercely than before, "I'm fully aware of the fact that both of your families business' have slowly gone down the drain while my family's has steadily increased high above anyone else's. I am also aware of the many calls my father receives of people faking their concerns and then at the last minute tries to corner him into a business deal that would only help themselves. So you can take all your apologies and shove them up where it hurts because I do not care for them anymore."_

_They were about to retaliate when the teacher walked into the classroom and ordered them all to sit down. They looked back at Timmy to see him staring out the window once more. Feeling somewhat defeated, they turned to leave, but not before they heard, "Tell your father's I said hello..."_

_When they walked away and the teacher started her lesson, Timmy felt something tear deeply inside of him._

_'I'm becoming like my father...'_

_The teacher noticed he was looking out the window and called on him to translate the text in their literature book. Without complaint, he stood up from his seat with book in hand. He scanned the Latin based language and immediately began translating, "Within the base of the human mind there is but a need to be able to live. That need is filled with many reasons that a person desires. Such reasons are sometimes the very thing keeping a persons soul alive."_

_The teacher complimented him as he finished the translation, a few of the students were giving him envious looks. While she continued with her lesson, Timmy sat down back into his desk and continued to stare out the window._

_'Mother...since when did __**I**__ lose my reason to live...'_

_---------_

With a groan, Timmy slowly opened his eyes to a very bright light that obscured his vision. He winced as he tried to move his body and he felt a dull pain throbbed around his neck. When he was able to see at last, he tried turning his head to look around and confirm that he was in a hospital room. He winced when he felt the dull pain become a thousand times worse, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

Without warning he heard a voice that was so familiar...

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up..."

Timmy was able to barely turn his head and instantly saw Miss Graves sitting in a wooden chair just a few inches from the bed. She was sitting with her legs crossed, a short black skirt covered her knees. She wore a small leather jacket over her light purple blouse and he saw that she had her short plum colored hair tied up in a bun. On her lap lay a notebook in which she was writing in even though she was talking to him with her head bowed.

He blinked a few times at her, his mind still in a somewhat haze.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, as she raised her head to look at him.

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly, then added, "My neck hurts though."

"I'm not surprised," she said with a soft smile, "Zepher gave you quite a gash."

Timmy tried to sit up but she laid her hand on his shoulder firmly, "You shouldn't move around a lot. You lost a lot of blood. Some of the doctors were sure you wouldn't make it."

"How long have I been here?" he whispered, the dull pain stopped him from trying to speak louder.

"About a week..."

"A week?!" he exclaimed but then suddenly his throat burned with a sharp pain that sent him into a fit of coughing. Miss Graves got up from her chair and held him close as the coughing subsided.

"See what you did? If you keep straining yourself, you'll reopen your wound."

She looked down to see his face contorted with pain and then looked at the thick bandages that were wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, Timmy," she whispered sadly, "You're so brave yet so foolish..."

"Hmm?" he murmured.

She stepped from him for a moment, "You're a smart boy, Timmy. But you act so damn irrational."

He was about to try to argue but he then saw a few tears prickling her eyes.

"I told you to go back to your room, but you completely disobeyed me and carelessly put your life in danger."

Timmy stayed silent for a moment but then his raspy voice calmly told her "I wasn't ready to let someone else get hurt because of me."

"Your mother did not assign me as your guardian just to let some juvenile rip your throat out. I can't even imagine what she's thinking up there. She probably hates me now..."

"Mother could never hate you..."

"Yeah, well she's probably close to it by now..."

Timmy closed his eyes after a weary sigh, "Mother could never hate anyone..."

Miss Graves placed a hand ontop of the boys head and stroked his soft hair a few times, "That includes you, you know..."

The boys eyes opened slowly, "I said she could never hate anyone. I never said she couldn't be disgusted with anyone..."

She sighed as she heard this, "She isn't disgusted with you, Timmy."

"How do you know? She's not exactly in a place you can contact her and find out."

She chuckled a little even though it was a tense moment, "Because she could never think of you that way. You had always been her pride and joy."

Timmy was able to slowly get up a little even though the pain was still there. He bent over the bed with his eyes cast downward. "I wonder if she had watched me..."

Miss Graves had watched as he struggled to get up and her expression saddened as he turned his head towards the window to look out at the night sky.

"...on that particular night..."

She sighed a little as she laid her back against the cold wall, "Timmy, are you still feeling guilty for what you did?"

Timmy placed a single hand on his throat, gently touching the bloodied bandages, "Maybe this is God's punishment for what I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Then what would **you** call it?!" Timmy yelled at her. He glared at her before gripping his throat as an immense pain shot through his senses. But even so he threw off the sheets and jumped off the bed. He pulled out a needle tubed to his wrist and walked over to her. He grabbed her jacket and pulled her surprised face towards his own. With a wince he asked her, "What would **you** call what I did? How could anything reconcile for what I did?"

She saw the maddened expression on his face. She knew deep down, he would never be able to forgive himself. His consciousness would never allow it. She tried to calm him down by saying, "You had just lost your mother, Timmy. You were in a stage of depression. Anyone could understand why you did what you did!"

"No!" he yelled, ignoring the slowly intensifying pain tearing at his throat, "It was a sin! It was wrong! It was corrupt! Disgusting! Vile! My mind had been clouded by the thoughts surrounding my conscious, telling me twisted evil thoughts! Demanding me to pay for what had happened!"

He was going to continue his rant when suddenly he was pulled into a strong embrace. But even as he felt his guardians arms around him, tears formed and a deep sadness came over him like none before. He buried his head into his guardians shoulder, letting the tears fall freely.

Miss Graves dared not let any of her own tears fall lest she knew she would break down as well. She whispered to him, "Your mothers death wasn't your fault. You are not to blame."

She held back his head so they looked closely into each others eyes and said, "As for your 'sin', harming yourself isn't as bad as you make it out to be..."

"You don't understand," he pleaded with her, "I did more than that, I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I was somehow compelled to create my masterpiece with the very blood, sweat and tears my mother gave to me. I betrayed her! I betrayed God! I betrayed myself!"

One lone tear fell down her cheek as the Timmy stared at her, silently begging her to him that it had been all his fault. With the IQ of over two-hundred, he was always used to knowing everything he needed to know. And when he thought he knew something, he never backed down. Including when its an argument over his own sanity.

Before she could even begin to try to calm him, a knock sounded on the door and a short black haired nurse walked in. The nurse looked surprised at the scene in front of her, but she cleared her throat and said, "Miss Graves, the Board of Directors wish to speak with you immediately."

Miss Graves didn't want to leave Timmy in the state he was in but she knew the Directors never took 'no' for an answer. She nodded her head in order to dismiss the nurse, and quickly pulled Timmy back into her arms. She told him, "I'm sorry. I have to go..."

She felt him cling to her arms at first but then his grip slowly lessened. He whispered into her ear, "I'm...I'm so afraid..."

"...That I'll do it again..."

Her eyes widened a little, realizing what he had just said. But her expression softened, as she drew away from him. She cupped his face in her hands, smiling just barely.

"You can't continue to cling to your mother's memory. She always wanted you to live your life to the fullest. She wanted you to find your reason to live. I am but a guardian. Aaron and Elena are nothing but friends." She looked him straight in the eyes, "You must find your reason to live, Timmy. Find that person or purpose that will allow you to continue your life with no regrets."

He swallowed a few times, the pain now just a dull discomfort, "I-I'm don't want to be alone..."

"Well for now," she looked around the room with a smile, "I suppose your goldfish will have to keep you company..."

His eyes widened considerably. He turned his head and indeed saw the small fishbowl sitting on the cabinet somewhat behind the bed. Inside he saw Cosmo and Wanda in their fish form and saw their worried expressions. He felt a pang of guilt, as he turned back to his guardian. She swiftly gave a soft kiss on the forehead, "Forgive me. I have to go now."

She walked out of the room, and closed to door behind her. He heard the poofs behind him. He turned around to see his godparents with the most distressed look on their faces. They reached out to him, though they didn't touch him, as if they were he would brake under their grasp. Cosmo finally asked, "Timmy, are you okay?"

"I'm..." Timmy tried to talk to them but suddenly a painful coughing fit sent him to the floor. He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling a thick liquid splash against it. Cosmo and Wanda ran over to him, almost in a panic when they saw the blood dotting his hand and the bandages around his neck turning red as his wound began to reopen. Wanda looked over at her husband just in time to see him take out a small green laced bag. He untied it as fast as could and dumped some of the contents into his hands. She saw that it was the light green healing powder they had gotten from Fairy World while Timmy had slept in the hospital.

He threw back Timmy's head and began sprinkling the powder down his throat. His coughing subsided but they saw that the bandages were still getting soaked with his blood. Cosmo poured another load of the powder into his hand and nodded towards Wanda who knew what to do. She used some of her magic to rip off the bandages that surrounded his neck. They grimaced at the open and bleeding gash. But Cosmo got his nerves together fast and began rubbing the powder into the wound. Timmy's eyes glazed over as the pain suddenly stopped. He heard Cosmo command, "Heal." And saw green sparks shoot out from his neck.

When the sparks stopped and Cosmo dropped his hand, Timmy was amazed at how he felt. He lifted his hand to touch and all he felt was smooth skin. His neck felt good as new! He noticed though that a thin line of his skin was a little rough. The line traced along his neck, in the exact way Zepher's knife had cut him.

He was so surprised that he barely heard Wanda say, "The healing powder Cosmo gave you, healed your wound no problem. But unfortunately you'll always have a scar there. Fairy magic can only do so much..."

Cosmo placed a hand under his godson's chin and lifted his head to where they were looking at each other, "Timmy, are you okay now? If there's anything else I can do for you just ask."

Wanda saw, for some reason, Timmy expression sadden. His eyes glanced at both of them, finally he whispered, "Guys, will you promise..."

They both were shocked to hear what he asked...

"...Not to leave me for a long time..."

Cosmo pulled him into a tight hug, as Wanda leaned close and rubbed his back. They both said in unison, "We promise, Timmy."

But even with that heartfelt promise, Timmy felt another tear fall down. He closed his eyes, relishing in the presence of his two friends. He tried not to think of a world without them...

--------

Hours later, Dr. Shelley and Miss Graves were sitting down in the doctors office space, casually drinking their coffee. Miss Graves had explained to the doctor what had happened between her and Timmy before she had to leave. He asked her, "So is it true that Timmy tried to kill himself?"

"Yes," she said, but then, "No. He himself doesn't know what he was thinking back then. His mind was clouded to the point he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Truthfully, I don't think he was..."

"Why would you say that?" Dr. Shelley asked, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Because even back then, he knew his mother wanted him to live. Diana had been a wonderful woman full of life. All she ever wanted was to give her son a chance to live his life to the fullest."

"I see..."

Miss Graves slowly got up from her chair and walked over to the door saying, "I should get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be hectic."

Dr. Shelley nodded, watching her walk away. But before she was completely out of the room, she turned back around and told him, "By the way, I've heard some rumors that your planning on shaving your beard, doctor."

He was going to say something before she winked at him, "Don't. I think you look rather handsome with a beard."

When she did finally walk out of the room, he couldn't help but thank God that it was just dark enough to hopefully she hadn't seen his blush...

--------

Aaron paced steadily around his room, while Elena sat on his bed watching him and silently begging he would quit soon. Suddenly he threw his arms in the air and yelled, "I can't take it anymore! I have to go see him!"

Elena yelled back, "We can't! Not till tomorrow! Miss Graves said..."

"Who cares what Miss Graves said!" Aaron exclaimed.

Elena walked over to him and pushed him against the wall, glaring at him, "I care when Timmy's health is in danger!""

He tried to retaliate before she glared at him so furiously that it made his skin crawl. She whispered darkly, "And stop acting like you're the only one that cares for him!"

She walked back over to the bed and sat down. While Aaron just stood there leaning his back against the wall. Trying to lighten the mood, he said "Remember when Timmy first came here?"

She looked up at him at first confused but then she smiled. She saw a soft smile spread across the pyromaniacs lips as he began to dive through his memories.

"The first time I ever saw him was when he was getting out of his limo. I was on the second floor, looking down through a window. It seems funny but I think it was love at first sight. I don't know if it was the sunlight bouncing off his beautiful brown hair or the way his gorgeous sapphire eyes shone. But I knew instantly I was in love."

"Didn't he file a restraining order on your ass the first two months he was here," Elena asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, well..." Aaron closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

Surprising, Elena suddenly heard him say, "That day...I saw the loneliness in his eyes."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She looked over at him, her expression softened as she heard, "For some reason, I wanted that loneliness to go away. I wanted to help him..."

-------

Instead of sleeping on the hospital bed, Cosmo and Wanda decided that Timmy could sleep on one of the beds within their castle. He gladly obliged and thanked them once again for their kindness. Wanda had gone to bed in her room while Timmy laid across the warm bed that they had poofed up for him. Beside him, Cosmo brought him into another embrace, almost afraid to let go. He dimmed the lights down with a flick of his wand as he heard Timmy yawn.

But before sleep could take them, he asked his godson, "Timmy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call out my name after Zepher had attacked you?"

Cosmo didn't expect Timmy to answer quickly, but soon heard him say softly, "I wanted someone to save me. I thought of everyone but, then all I could think about was you. I wanted you to save me. And you came through for me tonight Cosmo. Thank you."

"I could've been able to stop him," Cosmo whispered, "But I was useless..."

"You couldn't have done anything," Timmy said as he held onto his godfather tighter, "If you had, then you two would've had to go away forever."

He lifted his head to where their foreheads were barely touching, "I want you to stay with me, Cosmo," he smiled, "That's the best wish you could ever fulfill. I love you..."

Cosmo smiled back and told him, "I love you too."

Timmy closed his eyes and easily drifted into his dreamland. Cosmo, however stayed awake for a few more moments, taking in the sight of his cute sleeping godson. He gently placed a single kiss on the boys forehead before whispering once again, "I love you..."


	10. Needing A Reason

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 10:

Cosmo sensed the coming of dawn, though inside the room was dark and shuttered. It called him from sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes to the surrounding darkness as his awareness crept in. The night with Timmy in his arms lingered in his memory, his shoulder beneath the child's cheek and his outstretched palm on the boys back beneath the blankets. He still feared for his godson, but perhaps if he kept him always this close, he could keep him safe even from his own father.

A more troublesome thought wormed into his awareness. He tried to fight it down, hoping to let the peaceful moment stay. But he knew he could no longer deny it. He could no longer deny that his beloved godson had stirred feelings deep inside him that no one had been able to do before. He could now imagine himself kissing those soft lips of his. His dreams circled around holding his dear Timmy close to him like someone would with a long lost lover.

Exactly three months had passed since Timmy had been chosen to be his new godchild. He was much different than any other human child he had encountered. So much different than any being he had ever laid eyes on. This particular person was able to bring such strong emotions back into his empty life. For the first time in a long while, he felt a overwhelming happiness and joy just to be by his side. As well as other emotions. He had never felt such a strong level of anguish and grief when Timmy had been injured.

He carefully placed the hand he held against the boys cheek on top of his forehead. He brushed away some of the soft brown bangs and leaned forward his own head. He barely grazed his lips across Timmy's cheek, and then after he placed a longer one atop the child's forehead. When he pulled back, he whispered softly, "You've been hurting so much. You said you needed a reason. I wonder if I could could ever be that reason..."

"Well isn't this sweet?" asked a voice that sounded alot like Wanda.

Cosmo's eyes widened considerably at the sound of his wife's voice. He turned his head around so fast he felt his neck crack a few times. Seeing his wife standing there, instead of letting Timmy go, his grip actually tightened on the boy.

"W-Wanda...um. What are you doing here? T-This isn't wasn't it looks like..." he stammered out with a guilty smile on his face.

Wanda just shook her head at her husbands antics, "Not what it looks like, huh? My ten thousand year old husband lying in the same bed as our fourteen year old godson and also kissing him on the forehead as he continues to sleep," she crossed her arms, "You must think of me as an idiot."

"Not at all!" Cosmo exclaimed trying to soothe her rage, but when he saw her serious expression he said, "Look, Timmy has been having trouble sleeping and so I've been staying with him for the past couple of weeks to make sure that he's able to sleep well. And the kiss was nothing special! It was just a short butterfly kiss from godfather to godson. Just like a goodnight kiss!"

"It's six o'clock in the morning."

"Uh, yes. Well..."

But before he could say anything else, Wanda grabbed him by his collar and poofed them both back into their bedroom, leaving Timmy still sleeping in the other room. Cosmo flinched when she let go of him. He told her desperately, "Okay, I know you're mad but if you'll listen to me for just five more seconds I can..."

His rant was cut off when he heard Wanda began to chuckle. He looked up to see her actually smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, almost feeling insulted.

"You," she stated, "You always act so pathetic when you're in love."

"Huh?!" he exclaimed, "What did you mean?"

"I mean the little thing that's forming between you and Timmy," she said to him, still wearing her mischievous smile.

Cosmo instantly started blushing at the sound of Timmy's name. He stood up straight from his crouched position though he couldn't dare look her in the eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly Wanda burst out laughing. Cosmo stared at her stunned at what he was seeing. So stunned he couldn't make a comeback. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying but failing to find the write words.

After a few minutes of her laughter, Wanda wiped her eyes saying, "No idea?"

When her husband didn't say anything she told him, "Well, here's a thought. Ever since Timmy has been assigned to us you've changed dramatically. You're now happy most of time instead being grumpy like with our other godchildren. You get so worried over him when he not even in danger. And...whenever Aaron tries to snuggle up to him you get immediately jealous like a love struck boyfriend in high school."

"What?! I do not!" he exclaimed, the light blush on his cheeks going darker and darker.

"Oh, please," Wanda said, waving a hand at him, "The last time Aaron tried to kiss him you sulked in your room for five hours twiddling your thumbs and whining like a lost puppy."

His blush got to a new height as it went even darker making his face look almost like a strawberry. "I-I..." he stammered out trying to make up some excuse for his recent behavior.

Suddenly he replied, "I plead the Fifth!"

Wanda just stared at him, "That's for humans, dummy. Not fairies."

"I plead it anyway!" he yelled, pointing at her furiously.

"Oh, shut up," she told him, smiling, "Admit it. You like him..."

At the end of her statement, Cosmo fell down on the floor in a graceful face-plant. When he looked back up at her, he tried to do his best puppy dog face.

He begged her, "Please Wanda! Stop! I can't take much more!"

"Then admit you like him and I'll gladly stop," she replied smiling down at him.

He sighed before he looked away from her with a small frown, "Fine...I-I kinda..."

Wanda leaned down towards him and placed one of her hands behind her ear, "What? I can't hear you..."

Cosmo stood up placing his hands on top of his head but then shouted, "I fell in love with our godchild! Alright?!"

He slowly looked over at her to see her reaction to his outburst. Surprisingly, she just merely stood there with the same smile that she had before. She did giggle a little before saying, "I thought so."

Cosmo put his hands down. He stared at her happy expression wondering how in the world she was taking all of it in so well, almost even encouraging him to have feelings for Timmy. He crossed his arms and gave her a look saying, "You're sure taking this pretty well. Aren't you gonna get mad at me?"

"Why would I?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Cosmo started pacing as he replied to her saying, "Um, let's see. I'm a ten thousand year old fairy godfather in love with my fourteen year old godson. Can you not see why I think you would freak out?"

"Well do you really love him? With all your heart?"

Cosmo stopped pacing for a second allowing the questions to sink in. When he thought about it for a few long moments, he smiled softly, "I do. I love him," he looked back at her, "And I know he needs me. Yes, he has Aaron, Elena, Dr. Shelley, and Miss Graves, but he's told me himself that he's never truly had a shoulder to cry on. I want to be that shoulder. You heard what he said to Miss Graves. I want to be his reason to live."

"Wow..." Wanda breathed out. When Cosmo looked at her questioningly, she replied, "I think that might be the most heartfelt thing you've ever said."

Cosmo's smile grew. They stood there, smiling at each other for a second before Wanda told him, "He does love you, you know."

He sighed though he was still smiling, "Yeah, just not in the way I love him."

"Well there is one person we can ask to make sure...," Wanda replied, scratching her chin with her soft smile suddenly going a little evil.

"Who?" Cosmo asked. But then a thought entered his mind, "Oh no. Y-You don't mean..."

Wanda ignored him, cleared her throat and waved her wand yelling, "Oh, Cupid!"

Cosmo's eyed widened while he waved his hands frantically in desperation, "No! No! No!"

A puff of pink smoke filled the room as he yelled to Wanda, "Why would you bring him here?!"

A voice sounded from amid the smoke, a particular high male voice, "Because no one knows more about love then I do!"

Cosmo groaned as he turned around slowly to face one of the few people he truly disliked. Cupid, the god of love, stood across the room smiling brightly in his usual attire. His frilly pink shirt perfectly matched his light pink hair and eyes, along with a slender pair of black pants he looked better than he usually did. He also noticed that the so called god of love was sipping from his regular white coffee cup with the big red heart on the front.

He crossed his arms on his chest when Cupid flew over to Wanda and gave her a hug without spilling what was left of his coffee. Cupid exclaimed, "Wanda, darling! It's so good to see you!"

Wanda hugged him back, giggling a little in return, "It's good to see you too."

When Cupid let go of her, he turned around to see Cosmo almost glaring at him, "I see you're not wearing your trademark diaper today. How surprising."

Cupid shrugged his shoulders, "Well I have gotten a few complaints over the past couple of centuries over how I dressed and I decided to shake things up a little bit."

Cosmo rolled his eyes at the reply, "Only a few? What a shame..."

It was now Wanda's turn to glare at him, and Cupid pouted at him saying, "Oh you're so hurtful, Cosmo. Why must you hate me so?"

Cosmo turned away from them and tried to resist from rolling his eyes once again. Truthfully, he didn't **hate** Cupid. He just really disliked him. Back when he and Wanda were dating, he had gone to Cupid to make sure that Wanda was the one for him. Cupid had, of course, told him that they were meant for each other and even helped them plan their wedding. But when a few hundred years had past, he and Wanda's relationship had slowly gone downhill. They had planned for a divorce but learned that they couldn't retain their godparent job if they were divorced. So they stayed married. Cupid had been at the meeting when they decided it. He had made the one comment Cosmo detested him over so much, _"I knew you two weren't meant for each other."_

Cosmo turned back around, frowning even more, "Make a guess. I'll give you a hint. It happened a little over eight thousand years ago and you completely ruined my love life in the process."

Cupid sighed desperately, "I told you a long time ago! Your mother had paid me to get you two together! Back then I was selfish! I loved money more than anything! Getting you two together was just a way to get some quick cash. And I've apologized millions of times!"

Cosmo gave into himself and rolled his eyes again, "Whatever you say..."

Cupid smiled softly even though he knew that the green haired fairy was still mad at him, "Well no matter how much you're mad at me, I must tell you congratulations!"

Cosmo gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

The god of love just smiled at him and replied, "You've finally found you're true love! Even without any help of my magic love arrows!"

"You mean..."

Cupid nodded enthusiastically, "I must say that you and that Turner kid make quite a cute couple!"

Cosmo tried to retaliate, "Wait a minute...!"

Cupid poofed from his original spot to the one right next to Cosmo. He swung his arm around the godfathers shoulder before saying, "Don't worry. No one has paid me anything. I'm telling you the truth. And truthfully you and Turner are pretty much made for each other."

Wanda walked over to them, "That's what we needed to talk to you about."

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Cosmo.

Cupid shook his head at Cosmo's rant, "You're in denial. That must be it. It's obvious you're in love with Timmy. I'd love him too!"

At that Cosmo glared at him furiously, but Cupid frowned saying, "Darling, it's my job. I love everyone."

When he just continued to glare at him, Cupid stepped away, "I guess I'm still not welcome. Oh well..."

Wanda tried to stop him but one look from her husband made her quiet. But just when Cupid was going to leave, he said, "But you know..."

Cosmo had begun to walk away but when he heard the other speak, he stopped.

Cupid turned his head to look at Cosmo's back and finished saying, "Timmy loves you a lot more than you'd ever think..."

With that said, he quickly poofed himself away leaving the husband and wife standing alone in the bedroom. Wanda tried to say something but Cosmo quickly walked out of the room, not daring to look back.

---------------

Aaron and Elena sat outside of a hospital room, waiting patiently for any news to come about Timmy. Aaron was sitting cross legged on the wooden chair while tapping his fingers on his jean covered knees. Elena was sitting perfectly still though her black army style boots scraped the clean floor whenever she moved them. She was reading a small black velvet book with no title on the front that she kept close to her face as she tried to keep her patience with her pyromaniac friend.

People walking by couldn't help but think that they looked together. Aaron, with his severely torn and faded blue jeans and his bright red t-shirt that contrasted his almost blood red hair, looked like a tragedy waiting to happen. While Elena had sported her usual attire, a pair of long black jeans and hoodie with numerous pale white skulls on it, sleeves completely torn off leaving her arms bare except for the numerous scars aligning her arms. With her long straight black hair and numerous chains hanging close to the ground, she easily looked like a girl that could kill anyone she wanted to.

When the hundreth doctor had passed by them, Aaron threw up his hands in frustration, "We've been waiting for hours! How much longer are they gonna be?!"

Elena lowered the book a little to look at him with a annoyed expression, "It's only been fifteen minutes..."

"Yeah, well it feels like a few hours to me. I don't understand why they've kept him locked up for so long," Aaron said with a huff.

Elena raised her book back up though she still replied, "Well, Timmy's injury isn't exactly the kind of wound that everyone can live through. Remember on the first night? Everyone was saying that he wouldn't last a day but now its been a week. And a wound like that can easily reopen. It's like what the doctor said a moment ago, 'Expect the unexpected.'"

Aaron cringed, "I hate that saying..."

"Expect the unexpected?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "It doesn't make sense! It's like saying 'Expect the world famous Chip Skylark to come to the Asylum because he got a mysterious letter telling him that his childhood friend, Timmy, got injured by a jail-break psychopath!"

Suddenly after his rant, a shadow stood over them. Aaron was about to yell at the guy until he saw who it was.

Chip Skylark, in all his glory, stood in front of them with a bouquet of roses in his hands. Aaron noticed that he looked exactly like he did in the movies with his jet black hair and baby blue eyes. All around, the nurses were screaming silently at how handsome he looked with his baggy blue jeans and red jacket and hat

Chip smiled at them while both Aaron and Elena sat there staring at him, not believing what their eyes were seeing. The famous pop sensation broke the silence by saying, "Uh, hi. I'm looking for Timmy Turner's hospital room. Do you know where that might be?"

When they didn't answer, he continued saying, "I'm a childhood friend of his. I got this weird letter a couple days ago saying that he got injured by some sort of jail-break psychopath."

At the same time, Aaron and Elena slowly raised their left hands and pointed to the door a couple yards away. Chip thanked them before walking away and heading towards the door.

Silence came for another five seconds till Aaron crossed his arms and stated loudly, "That was pure coincidence."

Elena's response was only, "Whatever you say."

When Chip had almost gotten to the door, it opened up to reveal Timmy dusting off his black jeans with his hands. He looked up and saw him standing there. He exclaimed, "Chip?!"

Chip's face lit up as he replied, "Timmy! It's so good to see you!"

But before the two friends could greet each other properly Aaron yelled, "Timmy!" and tackled the poor boy onto the floor. Timmy let out a yelp when his back suddenly hit the cold hospital floor.

Chip was about to ask what was going on when the door opened up again letting Miss Graves and Dr Shelley step out. They both blinked in confusion at the sight of the teen pop sensation before they looked down and saw Aaron on top of a helpless Timmy. Elena ran over to them just about the time Timmy yelled, "Aaron! Get off me! My breathing is already constricted enough!"

Miss Graves narrowed her eyes before grabbing the collar of Aaron shirt and throwing him off the boy. Elena caught him at first but then allowed him to fall to the ground painfully. She smiled while waving towards them. Chip turned back his attention back to Timmy for a second saying, "Who are all these people?"

Timmy scratched the back of his head smiling nervously. "There just some friends I've made here in the Asylum."

Dr. Shelley cleared his throat to try and break the tight atmosphere, "Might I ask why you are Mr. Skylark?"

Chip smiled brightly and looked down at Timmy, "I'm just here to see a great friend of mine."

Timmy stared up at him with a confused expression before his eyes softened and he offered him a hand to shake. Chip gladly took his hand and shook it with eagerness in his eyes. Timmy looked over at Elena trying to get Aaron back on his feet and said, "Let me introduce you to my new friends."

He pointed towards them saying, "Those two over there are Elena and Aaron. They have been my friends for pretty much my entire stay here," he then pointed towards the two behind him, "And the lovely woman behind me is Miss Graves, my new guardian, and Dr. Hubert Shelley, my own personal doctor."

Chip smiled at all of them, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm glad Timmy was able to find some good friends here."

Aaron stepped forward and patted his shoulder lightly saying, "Well the bond between me and Timmy is quite stronger than just normal could even say that we're..."

Before he could say anything else, Miss Graves walked over to him and hit him over the head with an empty bedpan she had found in the hospital room. Chip jumped when Aaron slumped back down to the ground with a yell. He nervously looked back over to Timmy to see his friend laughing at the sight. He had forgotten how wonderful his laugh sounded.

He took both of Timmy's hands into his own while winking at him, "So, Timmy. What do you say? You. Me. Cafeteria. 6 o'clock. Dinner?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" yelled Aaron from the floor. He jumped up and separated them with his angriest expression, glaring straight at the famous singer, "Buddy, let's get something straight. No touching Timmy. You. Me. Outside of the Asylum. Noon. I'll kick your ass!"

Chip was about to retaliate when Timmy muttered, "Down boy," and pinched the pyromaniac on his neck making him slip into subconsciousness. Then replied, "I'd love to have lunch with you."

"Great!" he exclaimed, "I have to go right now but I'll see you at six tonight!"

With that he ran off waving goodbye to them all. Timmy waved back with a smile. When he turned around he saw that Elena, Miss Graves, and Dr. Shelley were all looking at him with suspicious grins.

"What?"

Dr. Shelley and Miss Graves shook their heads while Elena asked plainly, "Do you enjoy being oblivious?"

Timmy replied, "You mean as oblivious as the kiss mark on the doc's cheek?"

Elena looked over at him squinting her eyes to see that the doctor was suddenly blushing like crazy. It grew even more suspicious when Timmy said, "And that it's the same color purple as the lipstick that Miss Graves is wearing?"

Suddenly Miss Graves started blushing as well. They both started laughing nervously before walking away with their hands in their pockets. Elena watched them as they walked away and told him, "I think I'm going to take a walk as well. Bye, Timmy!"

"Bye! Try not to do anything too evil," he yelled after her. He smiled before walking away in the opposite direction, casually stepping over his red headed friend, and headed towards his room.

------------------

By the time two o'clock cam around. The sky was already dark with storm clouds. Everyone knew that a huge storm was headed their way, perhaps one of the biggest that the Asylum had ever seen. But Timmy was too busy inside of his godparents castle to worry about an upcoming storm. He was sitting inside Wanda bedroom as she brushed his hair while she complimented on how amazing his hair looked. He would laugh at her, telling her that he never did anything special with it. She finished with his hair and told him that she would be right back.

While he waited for her, Cosmo poofed into the room telling Timmy about the storm clouds.

"There's a huge storm coming our way...."

Timmy smiled at him, saying "I'm sure it will be fine. This Asylum's been through worse."

Cosmo walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulder. He leaned forward to set his head on top of his godchild's. His eyes softened at the sight of Timmy's reflection looking back at him.

"You look quite handsome today..."

For reasons unknown, Timmy started blushing a little. But to cover it up, he chuckled and thanked him. Cosmo's arms wrapped themselves around his torso bringing them close together. Timmy's eyes slowly closed as the warmth that radiated from his godfather slowly envelop him. Memories of when they had danced together in the fields of India filled his mind. His head slowly leaned back to where he was looking straight up at his godfather's green eyes. He saw his eyes widened and wondered why but didn't think anything else of it.

Cosmo, on the other hand, had somehow found himself in quite an interesting conflict. The love of his life was now staring up at him with his beautiful sapphire eyes. A deep red blush came over his cheeks as he noticed that their lips were merely inches apart. And Timmy even looked liked he wanted him to kiss him...

Suddenly he closed his eyes and pulled away from his godchild. Timmy blinked a few times, wondering where the warmth had gone. Cosmo smiled back over him, picked up the brush that Wanda has used and began brushing his hair like she had done. Timmy almost purred when he felt his godfather playing with his hair. It had always been his weakness.

"Wanda should be back soon. I might as well go," Cosmo said to him with his smile slowly fading.

Timmy asked him while standing up, "Do you have to go?"

With a second of hesitation, Cosmo pulled Timmy into a strong embrace, "Don't you remember? I'll always be here for you. I love you..."

"I love you too..." Timmy muttered back.

They let go of each other before Cosmo poofed back to where ever he had come from. Timmy sat back down trying to contemplate what had just happened when Wanda came back into the room. She sat back down next to him and noticed that he was rather quiet.

When she asked him what was wrong, he asked her, "How did you and Cosmo fall in love?"

When he looked up at the mirror, he saw that Wanda's smile had quickly turned to a frown. She sat silent for a few moments before she replied, "Truthfully, Cosmo and I have never been in love."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "But you're husband and wife! You've been married for the past eight thousand years. How could you not love each other?"

She smiled again and calmly stated, "We do love each other. We're just not **in **love with each other."

"How...?"

She began playing with his hair again while saying, "I'll tell you a story that I've never told any of our other godchildren," she sighed and started, "Eight thousand years ago, when Cosmo and I had just started dating. He went to someone you might know as Cupid..."

"The god of love?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, him. You see, Cupid would always give advice to singles and also tell couple if they were truly made for each other. When Cosmo spoke with him, Cupid had told him that we were definitely made for each other."

"Then, what went wrong?"

"Back then, Cupid had been corrupted by influence of money and personal items. Cosmo's mother and my father had wanted us to get married so they had paid Cupid to tell Cosmo what he wanted to hear. So a couple years later, we got married and things started out great. People say that we lost our love after a few thousand years when really it was lost before the first couple hundred. He and I both soon realized that Cupid had been wrong. We even settled for a divorce but..."

"But what...?"

Wanda smiled softly though her eyes gleamed of hidden sadness, "The Fairy Council Leaders had told us that we could no longer keep our godparent job if we were to divorce. We both loved being godparents and didn't want to quit just because we didn't love each other a certain way. So we kept our marriage but we agreed to let the other date anyone we wanted. I easily started dating again but Cosmo...never really found anyone else."

"I-I see..." stuttered Timmy. He gripped his pants leg in concentration. He thought to himself, 'He always seems so happy. Could it be that he's really hurting inside?'

Wanda patted his head softly, smiling. "Cosmo's really only had one true friend in his life."

"Who?"

She smiled brightly before replying, "You."

She stood up before he could say anything to her. She walked a few steps away, but before she left she told him, "You say you need a reason to live. I think Cosmo is also in need for one as well...," she looked back over at him, "Maybe one day you both can find your reasons."

With that she poofed out of the room. Timmy sat there for many minutes trying to think about what she had said. He thought back to when he had looked into his godfathers eyes just a half hour ago. He thought aloud to himself, "I wonder how he truly feels for me..."

Memories poured in of the numerous nights when he and Cosmo slept in the same bed. His godfather had always protected him from all the nightmares of his mothers death. Cosmo had always held him so passionately with his arms. He had always let him cry. Always made him laugh. He was always there whenever he needed him. He was always willing to protect him and hold him close. He was always so willing to love him...

A blush slowly formed as his eyes widened when he thought of how close their lips had been so many times. He remembered how warm his godfather always seemed whenever he was even remotely close. He placed a hand over his mouth when he whispered something he thought he never say, "I'm in love with Cosmo....?"

His eyes widened even larger when he said that and quickly shut himself up. He closed his eyes tight and thought to himself angrily, 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Of course I'm not in love with him! How could I be?!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw the Da Rules book that was laying on top of the table. He walked back over to it and quickly opened it up. He scanned through the pages looking for the right section. He quickly found what he was looking for. A paragraph labeled 'Forbidden Love.'

'Any relationship out of your own species is completely forbidden. A strict taboo is placed for any fairy having relationships with any other magical creature. Punishment will be harsh and sever for any who break this rule. There are a very few exceptions where fairy's have fallen in love with humans. Any relationship between a fairy and a human is strictly forbidden unless the Fairy Council approves. Laws as this needs to be treated as such...'

Two words seemed to jump out of the page and hit him squarely on the head. 'Strictly forbidden.'

He tried to calm himself down by thinking, 'Well, it's not like I'm in love with him anyway, right?'

He didn't answer himself, though he was kinda glad he didn't.

--------------

A couple hours later, Timmy found himself walking towards Dr. Shelley's office. He intended to ask the doctor a few questions about himself and see if he could find out anymore of the confusing topic of true love. Cosmo and Wanda had both transformed into their usual arm bands though he was kinda glad that they weren't talking to him. He truthfully had enough on his mind. Before he got there, he looked outside to see the rain really pounding against the windows. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. Some people would think it was a sign for something bad to happen but he ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach and walked on. He finally got to the door and opened up to find the doctor sitting down at his desk looking through some papers. He knocked on the door to get his attention and smiled when the doctor finally looked up.

But his reaction wasn't quite what he had been expecting, "Timmy! This isn't a good time!"

"Why not?"

"I'm having a visitor right now and I don't think-"

Suddenly Timmy felt a dark presence behind him. He was about to ask who it was when a deep voice from behind greeted him, "Hello, son."

His eyes widened as the one person he truly hated walked past him. His father stood in front of him for a second, smiling at him almost in a evil way. Chills ran down his spine as his father's eyes gleamed towards him and lowered till they saw the bandages covering his neck. Mr. Turner calmly said to himself, "So what they said was true..."

Timmy grasped his neck as if someone was choking him. His father just stood there, smiling.

"The good doctor and I have been talking. It seems you have been getting better these past few months."

"What does that mean?"

Lightning struck outside, casting a dark shadow against his father when he spoke, "You may be able to come home soon..."

Timmy narrowed his eyes towards him. His father chuckled, "Do you not want to come home, son?"

"I do..." he glared at his father angrily, "Just not the home where you are."

His father's smile only widened before he asked Dr. Shelley, "May we be left alone for a few minutes, doctor? I need to have a private talk with my son."

He cracked a few of his knuckles while speaking, which left Dr. Shelley nervous in leaving them alone. The doctor got up from his chair to nervously say, "Personally I'd rather not. I'm saying I believe in the rumors about you hurting Timmy but there is definite tension between you two..."

Mr. Turner laughed loudly at his statement, "You believe I abuse my son?"

When Dr. Shelley said nothing in return, Mr. Turner told him, "I assure you doctor. Except for the wound Zepher placed on his neck, all the scars on his body had been made by one person. Himself."

Timmy clenched his fists tightly when he heard not only Dr. Shelley gasp but also Cosmo and Wanda. His shoulders began to shake with rage. He lowered his head when he heard his father step closer to him. He saw his fathers face draw close to his own. He heard him utter, "Have you told the good doctor of your true sin?"

His eyes opened wide as fear clawed his heart in a matter of seconds, "Y-You know of-"

"I've placed that painting of yours in the main hall where everyone can see. I enjoy looking at it. It's truly your masterpiece. So many different colors of red..."

Before his father could say anything else, his rage exploded inside of him, he quickly took his chance and struck the man in front of him with all his might. Dr. Shelley watched as Mr. Turner flew backward holding the side of his face. He looked a little surprised at first but then smiled again muttering, "So my son has grown a backbone..."

He gazed over at the doctor asking, "Is it true that a parent is allowed to strike his or her child when they themselves become violent?"

Dr. Shelley waved his hands frantically at them, "W-Well I don't think we need to resort to violence-"

But Mr. Turner had already made his decision and flew back towards his son, who couldn't even blink before he was roughly pushed back into the door. The door had still been slightly open though, so when he had hit, it flew open letting him fly outside and land painfully upon the cold hard floor. He tried to get up but he stopped when he saw his father standing in front of him with a cruel frown.

"You have grown a backbone, but you still have not gotten the right stuff to beat your father at his own game."

His father turned away from him and begin to walk away down the hallway. But after a few steps he turned back around and saw that Dr. Shelley was trying to help Timmy get up. His eyes narrowed at his son when he yelled, "I hate you!"

"Before you can hate me, you must come to terms with what you did to your own mother. That will be a great story to tell the doctor. Tell him, my son. Tell him of how you made your mother commit suicide."

Timmy's eyes widened as tears slowly formed but he wouldn't dare let them fall.

"You were her only reason. Yet you allowed her to disappear. I may have to rethink giving you my company when you die. Maybe your brother would do better..."

At that he walked away from them, lightning flashed as Timmy caught one last glimpse of his father's back before it disappeared. With his father gone, the tears he had fought came tumbling down silently. He closed his eyes while grabbing the sides of his head trying not to scream. He fought back sobs that threatened to shake his entire body. He felt Dr. Shelley place a single hand on his shoulder and say, "I'm sorry that happened. I should have never invited him here. Timmy please forgive-"

"It wasn't my fault!"

Dr. Shelley looked on as Timmy began to yell, "I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Mother!"

He shook the boys shoulder as he continued to yell, "Timmy what's wrong? What happened with your Mother that makes you so miserable?!"

Suddenly the yelling stopped. Timmy dropped his hands on his lap with his eyes still closed since he couldn't even dare to look at his godparents. He whispered, "My father had loved my mother so much. But before she died, he grew so cold to her that she used to tell me that I had been her reason to go on. She called me her reason to live. In return I told her she was mine. But then suddenly one night, I heard a gunshot from my bedroom and was told that my mother had committed suicide."

"Timmy..."

"She left me!" he cried out, "I told her hundreds of times how I needed her and then she leaves me! She left me without a reason! I just want my reason back!"

He stood up before Dr. Shelley could say anything and clung to himself desperately yelling, "I don't want this pain anymore! I don't wanna live anymore if it just means more pain!"

"Timmy!!!" Dr. Shelley yelled but the boy had already run off to where ever he was going. He took out his cellphone and quickly called Miss Graves, "I think we have a problem..."

------------

Timmy ran through many hallways ignoring anyone who tried to call out to him. He ran through a certain hallway to find that it was completely empty. He placed a hand on a wall before more tears spilled from his eyes. He let out a loud sob, loud enough to where it was enough for Cosmo and Wanda. They poofed into their original selves not caring if anyone saw. They tried to hold him but he jerked away from them yelling, "Leave me alone!"

Cosmo tried to embrace him but he shoved him away with a teary glare, "I wish you two would leave me alone!"

He ran away from them trying to find somewhere he could go. Cosmo and Wanda could only watch as he continued to run. A single tear ran down Cosmo's cheek as his heart continued to break at the thought that Timmy was thinking of ending his life. He stepped forward but remembered what he had wished. He couldn't go after him...

"Go after him, Cosmo..."

He looked over at his wife in surprise to find her also in tears. She nudged hims toward the direction Timmy had ran off and said, "He needs you right now. He needs his reason."

He was about to argue when she smiled, saying, "If you bring him back alive, I won't tell the Council that you broke a rule."

He smiled softly towards her and mouthed 'Thank you...' before poofing away, leaving her alone, watching the lightning and rain outside.

-------------

Cosmo searched for several minutes, getting more and more desperate. His mind raced through all of his memories of Timmy to find any hints of where he might be. Finally he came to one memory when he and Timmy had stood on top of one of high stone walls that surrounded the Asylum. He remembered Timmy saying, "This is one of my favorite places. There's no guards or anything out here at night or during storms. Its a perfect place to just sit down and think."

With a wave of his wand he poofed himself outside into the storm on top of the wall that he and Timmy watched the sunset one time. Rain instantly soaked him down to the core, and the wind nearly blew him off the wall. He looked down at the hundred foot drop and his heart filled with fear. He looked around for any signs of Timmy. At first he couldn't see anything but when a flash of lightning struck near, he saw a person standing a few yards away looking down towards the far ground. Without even thinking of using his magic to help him, he slowly walked over there, finding that it was indeed Timmy standing there gazing downward at possibly his own death.

Cosmo yelled for him to come down, but from far away he knew Timmy wouldn't be able to hear him. So he ran as fast as he could. Surprisingly Timmy turned towards him just in time for him to come up behind him. Even with the rain and the wind, Cosmo heard Timmy loud and clear as he yelled, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I won't leave you!" he yelled back, "I promised you!"

"Don't you understand?!" Timmy exclaimed, wiping away not only the rain but the tears as well, "I don't want to live anymore! I don't want to feel pain anymore!"

"This isn't the way to deal with it! Please Timmy! I love you too much to let you die like this!!!"

Instead of yelling, Timmy turned away from him and whispered to himself, "I can't..."

Cosmo clearly heard him even though he knew Timmy thought he couldn't. He heard him whisper, "I can't go on without a reason..."

Cosmo's eyes narrowed as even more tears fell from his own eyes. That's all Timmy cared about? Having a reason to live? Is that all he wanted? Is that all he needed?

Timmy stuck out a single foot before he heard his godfather yell out something he had wanted to hear for so long...

"Why can't **I** be your reason?!"

His eyes widened. He brought back his foot. He turned around. And saw his godfather standing there with his arms outstretched to embrace him like a long lost lover. He saw the tears run down his face as his godfather stood there. Through the wind, the rain, and tears, he heard his godfather beg him with all of his heart...

"Please...Let **me** be your reason..."

* * *

Well now you guys know of the meaning of the title. Im glad a lot of people like this story so far. Please Review and tell me what you think. I only got one review for the last chapter. More reviews and Ill get the next chapter out more quickly! Love you all!


	11. Finding A Reason

Let Me Be Your Reason

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last time! I feel so loved by you all! Here's the next one! Same thing as last time folks! More reviews and the quicker I'll type up the next one! Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Chapter 11:

"Please...Let me be your reason..."

Through the wind and the rain, Timmy stood there on the hundred foot stone wall staring down at his godfather's pleading face. He saw the arms outstretched, begging for him to come back. Cosmo's eyes bore into him leaving him breathless from the desperation they were showing. Hidden in those emerald eyes was a love and passion that he had only read in books. Tears ran down his godfathers face like he was the one facing death. He was unaffected by the weather. His body held strong as he continued to reach out to him. What he had said was running through Timmy's mind though he couldn't bring himself to speak.

Tears of something other than sadness ran down Timmy's face. The hole in his heart suddenly filled with a strange anticipation. So much in fact, he almost smiled. His heart continued to ache, though for an entirely different reason.

His mouth moved to its own accord as he whispered aloud, "My reason...?"

Cosmo took another step forward telling him, "I want to be your reason. Please, Timmy. If you live for anything, let it be for me. I love you. If you die, I die. I don't want to lose my own reason to live."

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise when he heard this. He remembered what Wanda had told him just that day. _'You say you need a reason to live. I think Cosmo is also in need for one as well. Maybe one day you can both find your reasons.'_

'He wants **me**...to be **his** reason?'

He stretched out one of his arms intent on grabbing Cosmo's. But when he tried to step forward, a lightning bolt struck so close behind him that he lost his footing and started to fall backward. He saw his godfathers face turn from hopeful to terrified. When both of his feet left the stone wall, he tried to reach out but his hand missed his godfathers by barely an inch. He saw Cosmo's desperate expression turned deadly fearful as he started to fall almost gracefully toward the hard ground. His breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to stop beating as fear flooded through his body making him feel cold. When the wind and rain suddenly grew harder, he clenched his eyes shut and yelled as loud as he could, "Cosmo!!!"

He seemed to fall in slow motion as he felt every raindrop that pounded his body along with the freezing wind that seemed to just pull him even faster to his doom. His mind and heart tried to fight off the impending thought of death but failed. He kept thinking over and over again, 'But I just found my reason!'

Suddenly, when he was about to accept it, a strong arm grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him back towards the wall. Just as fast as he had fallen, he found himself being pulled into his godfathers embrace. With another boom of thunder, he crashed into the Cosmo's body and they both fell to the hard stone floor. They fell to their knees as lightning struck once again nearby. As soon as he was safely in his godfathers arms, those same arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into the strongest embrace he'd ever been in. His eyes widened again as Cosmo buried his face into Timmy's shoulder and let out a pained sob. He looked over to the head of green hair and as a few more tears fell from his own eyes he brought his hands around his godfathers body and clung to the drenched white shirt.

He buried his own head into Cosmo's neck, surprised to hear him plead loudly, "Please don't leave me!"

"Cosmo..."

"I love you...," his godfather whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, but I love you. I need you. Please just let me be your reason!"

Timmy tightened his grip on the white shirt, more tears threatening to fall. He asked softly, "Why...?"

Cosmo leaned back to where they were looking into each others eyes. Tears were still falling down both their faces as the rain settled into a light shower. Cosmo cupped Timmy's face in his hands and leaned his head down so that their foreheads were touching. At the same time, Timmy wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck and brought him even closer. He heard Cosmo whisper, "Because I need you. I don't want to see you die because you can't find a reason to live. For thousands of years I've searched for mine but I never found it. And now I have the chance to help the one person that I have ever truly loved with all my heart. I love you so much..."

They looked deep into each others eyes. Suddenly it dawned on Timmy just how much Cosmo did love him. He felt his shoulders shake slightly as relief flooded through his raw emotions. He told him, "I love you too," he choked for a moment while tears glided down, "I-I need you too..."

Cosmo hesitated for a second, wondering if he was doing the right thing, but then he slowly brought his head down further and gently placed his lips on top of Timmy's. It was barely a brush of lips but to Timmy it felt like the lightning had finally struck him. And truthfully he wanted more.

Cosmo was about to apologize for the abrupt action when the small arms encircling his neck pulled him back into a most passionate kiss. He looked down to see his godson's pain stricken face actually show content. He saw his godsons eyes were barely open but he caught a glimpse of the beautiful sapphire color hidden deep in the gaze. Within a second he found himself overcome by the passion the soft lips against his were showing. So he closed his eyes just before Timmy did as well and wrapped his arms around his godson's tiny waist allowing them to come even closer.

Timmy almost let out a moan when he felt Cosmo kissing him back with the same affection. His body was cold but his heart began burning with a rate that it warmed him up from the inside. He finally understood why it had felt so good to be held by his godfather in the past. He loved every second of the strong arms surrounding him, protecting him and the gentle lips kissing him so delicately as if he were a fragile rose. A soft sigh emitted from his lips, as they moved against his godfathers with a strange determination.

The kiss lasted for a while as they continue to let out all the bottled up emotions for each other. It was Timmy who finally broke the kiss since he still needed to breathe. They both opened their eyes at the same time, not noticing that the rain and wind had lightened up. They sat there in silence trying to guess what the other was thinking. Timmy felt his face warm up with a light blush when he realized he had just given his first kiss to his fairy godfather.

Cosmo tried to break the silence by saying, "Timmy..."

"I love you," Timmy interrupted him. He saw Cosmo's eyes widen when he said, "I'm in love with you."

His blush grew darker when Cosmo didn't say anything at first. But then Cosmo smiled so joyfully that it took away his long forgotten breath. His godfather placed his forehead back on his while placing his hands back on the side of Timmy's face. Cosmo whispered to him with a smile, "I love you too...I'm in love with you too."

Then Cosmo asked once more, "If you can be my reason, then will you let me be yours?

Instead of actually answering him, Timmy smiled brightly before crashing their lips together once more in more joyful kiss. Cosmo grinned into the kiss before returning the favor enthusiastically. They separated after a seconds as Timmy told him, "Thank you, Cosmo. Now we can be each others reasons."

Cosmo felt his heart almost burst when he had heard the words emitted from his beloveds mouth. He felt so giddy that he began to place numerous soft kisses all over his godsons face. Timmy began to chuckle at how child-like Cosmo face looked like. He stopped him for a second though making his godfather look into his eyes. For a second they just sat there, staring into each others souls. But then Timmy brought his head forward a little and nuzzled up against Cosmo. Cosmo, in turn, began to stroke his godsons beautiful hair while falling in love with the way Timmy whispered his name aloud so softly.

Suddenly someone from behind them asked, "Well, isn't this sweet?"

They both turned around to see Wanda with a pink umbrella held over her head to the light rain off. Timmy gasped at the sight of her seeing how he was in such an embarrassing situation with her husband. He exclaimed, "Wanda?!", before letting go of Cosmo so quickly he fell hard against the floor. Cosmo saw this and immediately picked him up while checking if he had injured himself. Timmy stopped him though looking at Wanda worriedly.

"Wanda, t-this isn't what it looks like!" he stuttered out fearfully. But instead of being angry, she chuckled at the sight of him so worried.

"What is it with men and that saying?" she asked with a smile.

Timmy and Cosmo stood up together glad that the wind had died down. Timmy tried to say something in his defense but couldn't form the words. Cosmo smiled sheepishly at his wife while scratching the back of his neck. Wanda, on the other hand, let go of the umbrella she was holding while using her magic to keep it up. She placed both her hands on her hips and asked politely, "Well?"

Before Timmy could say anything, Cosmo took one of his hands and placed it on top of Timmy's saying, "We've decided to be each others reasons."

Wanda stood there for a second letting it sink in, and just when Timmy was about to seriously panic, she exclaimed, "Finally! My god! Have you two ever heard of a thing called love tension?"

Cosmo opened his mouth barely able to utter, "Uh..."

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and explained to them, "Love tension is when two people **really** like each other but they either can't admit it or they deny it. I swear there was so much tension between you two I thought you would explode!"

Then it was Timmy's turn to say, "Uh..."

"Oh stop with those surprised expressions. I'm really glad you two admitted your feelings for each other. It was bound to happen one of these days," she said with a sort of evil smile.

"So...wait a minute," Timmy replied with a confused look, "You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am!" she exclaimed. But then she suddenly turned serious, "But it's not me you should be worrying about."

Timmy, with a sudden bad feeling, asked her, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly they all heard two booming voice above them state, "She means us."

Two swirls of dark gray clouds settled right beside Wanda. When they disappeared it left behind two tall majestic looking people. Timmy had read most of Da Rules and knew by heart the ranking of the people of Fairy World. With that knowledge, he knew instantly that the two tall fairies, a man and woman who were adorn with white robes, gold linens, long flowing white and black hair, with amazing large, feather like wings, just had to be the Fairy Council Leaders.

He knew that they were probably two of the most powerful immortals that had ever lived. He quickly found himself amazed by their presence. The male Council Leader looked down at his robe that was slowly getting wet and muttered to himself, "I hate getting wet..."

The female Council Leader smiled at her partner but then she heard a boom of thunder that shook up everyone and yelled , "Oh, will you be quiet up there!"

Instantly, the rain, wind, thunder, and lightning ceased. The clouds disappeared without a trace leaving a starry night sky in their midst. The female Council Leader smiled then turned towards Timmy and waved with a goofy smile, "Hello!"

A little stunned, Timmy barely managed to wave back. Suddenly the so called powerful Council Leader squealed with delight as she poofed herself right next to Timmy and exclaimed, "Look at you! You are so cute! My goodness I could just eat you up!", then she patted his head saying, "But then of course I'd be a cannibal and I'm trying to watch my diet."

The male Council Leader cleared his throat loudly at his partner looking a little annoyed. She smiled softly at him while he sighed and walked over to them. He said to Timmy, "I apologize for my partner. She's a little too enthusiastic sometimes."

She pouted angrily at him, whispering to herself, "There's nothing wrong with that..."

She then noticed just how soaked to the bone the poor boy was and exclaimed, "You must be freezing! Here! Let me warm you up!" She placed a single hand on his head and instantly his entire body heated up, quickly drying not only his clothes but also his skin and hair.

Timmy blinked a few times in amazement at how fast he suddenly became dry and quickly told her, "T-Thank you..."

The irritated Council Leader continued saying, "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Valen. My partner here is Valeria. We are-"

"-The Fairy Council Leaders," Timmy finished for him. When they looked at him with a expression that asked him how he knew that, he explained, "I read about you in Da Rules. It said a lot of interesting things about you."

"Wait," said Valeria, "You've actually read the Rule Book?"

"Well, most of it," Timmy replied nervously, "I haven't had a lot of free time on my hands for the past few weeks but..."

"Thank God!" exclaimed Valeria waving her hands in the air, "We have a godchild who actually reads!"

Valen muttered, "Finally..."

Timmy once again found himself a little baffled, "Uh..."

Valeria took the chance and placed one of her long arms around the boys shoulders saying, "You see, Timmy, ever since the whole godparent-godchild thing came into degree, every single godchild has had the nerve to believe that they know better than us. Thus following their reasoning that they do not have to read the Rule Book. The very same Rule Book that we spent eternity's to work on! And yet with every godchild they all break some major rule that almost ends with the universe falling to pieces!"

A long silence followed after her rant. Valen coughed awkwardly, "Anyway, since you have read the Rule Book, I'm assuming you have read the Forbidden Love section?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Timmy stuttered out, "I have, but please you must understand that-"

"-I can't leave him," demanded Cosmo suddenly. Everyone, even Wanda, seemed surprised that he had the guts to demand something from the higher ups. He realized a second later how informal and rude it had sounded and tried to retaliate saying, "I'm sorry. I just...I know a relationship between a fairy and human is forbidden, but I can't leave him. You have to understand-"

"-Oh we do," stated Valen and Valeria.

Then at the same time Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy all went, "Huh?"

Valen actually chuckled a little explaining, "You're not the only one who's been in a forbidden relationship."

Valeria clapped her hands together with another one of her goofy smiles, "Yeah! Take me and my Valen-pooh for instance!"

That same Valen's face immediately started to blush a deep red as he whispered angrily, "I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Wanda ignored the awkward situation and asked them plainly, "Wait, but you're both technically fairies. How is your relationship forbidden?"

Valen cleared his throat while his blush had lightened, "Valeria, here, is a full blooded fairy. But I am actually a mix between a fairy and an elf. My father had descended from the Light Elves of Elphaa. With that, I am partially more elf than I am a fairy. Relationships between elves and fairies are quite more forbidden than the ones between fairies and humans."

Valeria concluded, "The forbidden love rules were written by the Council Leaders before us. When they had retired, we took their place and it wasn't long before we found happiness with each other."

Valen took one look at his partner's smiling face before rolling his eyes though he also started to smile, "The only one who actually knows that I'm half elf is Jorgen, and he promised a long time ago not to tell. Then of course there is you three, but I will trust you not to tell either..."

"Of course!" they all exclaimed a little too loud.

Cosmo started playing with his tie nervously though as he asked them, "So does this mean that...?"

Valeria cleared her throat when he had stopped talking for a second. She tried to put on a serious expression though she was still wearing her goofy smile. She told them with a short wink, "Since you know our secret and have agreed to keep it a secret, it would only be fair if we agreed to keep yours as well."

Timmy's face brightened considerably asking her, "So you're letting them stay?"

Valen's gaze softened when he heard the boy asked that, so he replied, "We've been watching you for a while now, Timmy. And truthfully we have you seen you become much happier in these past months. How could we ever take this happiness away from you?"

Suddenly Valen felt someone tackle his middle. When he looked down, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Timmy hugging his torso tightly. He chuckled a little and patted the boys small head. He heard Valeria go, "Aww!", before the boy let go of him looking surprised at what he had done. He smiled at the boy and outstretched his hand, waiting for just a friendly shake.

Timmy smiled again and quickly took the elders hand, slowly shaking it. He told the Council Leader, "Thank you, sir."

While they were having their nice moment, Valeria turned her attention to the boys godparents. She coughed loudly getting their attention as well they stood straight up like they were back in an army. She laughed softly at them but told them, "We'll be watching every now and then. Since this is a 'special' case we need to be assured that you two will take care of Timmy," she looked straight at Cosmo and pointing a long finger in his direction said, "And I don't want any trouble from you. If you hurt Timmy in any way, I'll send you back to Academy for the rest of your eternal life."

Usually when she had ever made any kind of threat, the fairy would cower and instantly agree with her. But she was happy to see Cosmo smile and confirm, "Don't worry. I love Timmy too much to hurt him."

She put her hands on her hips with a huff and said, "Good! I expect you to keep that promise."

She walked back over to her partner who let go of Timmy's hand and nodded towards her. They took each others hands as the boy walked back over to his godparents. Cosmo placed one of his hands on his shoulders and smiled at Wanda, who in turn smiled back. Just before they disappeared into the night, Valeria spoke to Timmy saying, "We expect great things from you, boy. Make us proud! I know your mother is."

Timmy nodded and shouted just as clouds surrounded the couple, "Thank you!"

When they had disappeared, the wind came back a little though not nearly as strong as before. Wanda sighed loudly exclaiming, "Well, that went better than I ever thought! Those two always surprise me."

"I like them," stated Timmy, "They seem really nice."

"They are," confirmed Cosmo, "It's just when you get on their nerves...they can be a little easy to annoy."

Timmy smiled but then looked down at his watch and exclaimed, "It's almost six! Chip's probably waiting for me! But...," he looked over at Cosmo, "I kinda don't want to go. I have a feeling Chip's idea for a dinner is going to be a date of some sort."

"Now he gets it," mumbled Wanda to herself.

Cosmo scratched the back of his head a little telling him, "You can still go though. I wouldn't mind..."

"I don't want to go," Timmy told him with a slight blush, "I-I want to spend tonight with you..."

"I'll handle everything!" Wanda told them. Timmy and Cosmo looked at her with confused expressions but she told them, "Just have your little night together and I'll take care of Chip. Don't worry."

Cosmo smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, "Just don't stay up too late, you two!"

With that, she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, leaving Timmy and Cosmo alone, who were blushing like crazy at her last comment. Timmy laughed nervously as his blush deepened before asking Cosmo, "Does this mean that we're...boyfriends or something?"

Cosmo held out one of his hands, telling him, "Only if you want to..."

Timmy quickly took his hand and pulled himself closer to his godfather. He placed his lips on top of the others and clasped their hands together. When they pulled apart, Cosmo smiled at him saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

The boy smiled softly though his eyes drooped down a little as he couldn't stifle a small yawn. Cosmo chuckled and placed a small kiss on his godsons forehead, "Let's go back to your room."

Timmy nodded his head and brought his body even closer allowing his godfather to summon a cloud of smoke to surround them and take him away.

-----------------

Chip Skylark looked down at his watch, a little nervous that Timmy wouldn't show up. He sighed as he read six-thirty. He sat back in his chair and began playing with the silverware on the table. Suddenly he saw a strange looking, pink haired nurse walk into the room with a clipboard. She walked over to him casually though she eyed him curiously as his knife and fork was in an intense battle with each other. She sighed a little before telling him, "I'm sorry Mr. Skylark, Timmy isn't feeling very well. He had a confrontation with his father today and is now locked up in his room."

Chip surprisingly smiled and said, "I see. Tell Timmy the next time you meet him that I understand. His father always was kind of a bully."

The famous pop sensation got up from his chair and grabbed his coat. He walked back towards the door and waved at the pink haired nurse yelling, "Tell him that I'll see him some other time."

Wanda watched the door closed and sighed while poofing her out of the nurses outfit. She looked down at the discarded dinner and told herself, "Well now what am I going to do? I might as well visit some old friends..."

She quickly poofed herself out of the room, not before blowing out the melting candles on the table.

-------------

Timmy and Cosmo laid down on the bed and tangled themselves with each other, not leaving a single area of skin untouched. Cosmo began stroking the boys clothed back while whispering words of love and endearment into his ear. Timmy purred into his godfathers neck and snuggled up even closer. They exchanged soft kisses as the night continued to surround them with the warm darkness. Cosmo raised one of his hands to the back of Timmy's head, trailing his fingers along the back of his neck and up into his hair. Timmy leaned even closer to him falling in love with the way his godfather held him so possessively. He sighed lovingly when he felt Cosmo placed soft butterfly kisses all up and down his neck. He entangled his own hands in the soft green hair of his godfather and whispered his name aloud.

Cosmo pulled back for a second but then Timmy claimed his lips with his own. The kiss was slow and thorough as their tongues danced with a strange and loving passion. Their legs became entangled with each others as the kiss grew even deeper. Timmy pulled back from the kiss, his face with a slight red blush. He placed his forehead on the others and whispered pleadingly, "Never leave me..."

Cosmo whispered back in the heat of the night, "Never..."

The two found themselves slowly falling into wonderland of sleep as they both closed their eyes. Cosmo and Timmy took one last look at each other before whispering to each other and falling asleep, "I love you...my reason..."

------------

Zepher awoke in his cell, at first not being able to remember a thing. But then he narrowed his eyes to the surrounding darkness that willed him to sleep again. He rattled the chains that binded him from escape and sighed angrily. He blinked his eyes in an attempt to see better but the darkness fought back. He tried to get up but found he couldn't even do that. He had been sent to this cell after he had sliced open the Turner boys throat. But just a couple days before he had heard that the boy still lived. He felt so angry with himself. He couldn't kill a simple boy in order to avenge his father...

Suddenly the metal door that held his escape to freedom opened up to reveal a tall individual. He narrowed his eyes at the blinding light but his eyes widened in shock when he saw who was standing there.

Mr. Turner looked down upon the convict with an emotionless gaze though he wanted to laugh. With a yell, Zepher tried to get up again but the chains held him down just as they did the many times before. He yelled towards the man, "What do you want from me?!"

Mr. Turner smirked at him, "I want nothing. It seems you are the one who wants something from me. Perhaps to kill me?"

Zepher yelled angrily, "You bastard! You killed my father!"

"And you just tried to kill my son," the man plainly said, "But it was a poor attempt. If you really want to avenge your father, at least try a little when killing my son."

"You...what are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about challenging you!" Mr. Turner yelled back with a wicked smile, "You want to avenge your father? Then do it! Kill my son who means so much to me! Show me that you have to pure hatred in your heart to avenge him!"

Before Zepher could make a comeback, Mr. Turner turned around and walked straight out the door. Zepher looked at the place where the man had stood and yelled, "I'll kill you! I'll kill your son! I will avenge my father!"

When he closed the door, Mr. Turner smiled to himself as he listened to the boys yelling and whispered aloud, "This is getting interesting..."

* * *

Review Please!!!!


	12. The Father's Own Memories

Let Me Be Your Reason

Sorry for the very long wait! Ive been busy with school and stuff but my exams are gonna be over soon, so ill be devoting a lot more time to getting this update sooner than once every two months! Please forgive me! Cookies to anyone who reviews!

And something I need to note before you start reading. In this first flashback of Mr. Turner's past, AJ's father is Mr. Skains. I looked it up and finally found that AJs last name is indeed Skains so dont let that confuse you. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Damion Turner, age eighteen, began to casually sip at the glass of wine held in his right hand. He brushed some of his long black bangs out of his face with his other hand when a gentle wind blew across the area. He almost pouted when another sophisticated couple strolled past him. They completely ignored him knowing that he would rather be anywhere else than there with them. The dark red liquid swirled in the porcelain glass as he sighed looking out to the numerous crowds of the wealthy with his almost charcoal colored eyes. He was attending a welcome party that one of his business partners, Mr. Woodsworth, was throwing for not only him but also other upcoming young leaders. The party was laid outside in the mans extravagant garden, numerous lamps that were set up gave the entire place a glowing aura. The multitude of people surrounding him were all talking and whispering amongst each other. They laughed and complimented each others fashionable choices. Even from a distance, he heard the people whispering behind his back of the rumors about his fathers suicide. They were slowly spreading the lies on how he had killed his father himself. Truthfully, it was already beginning to aggravate him._

_Suddenly, a large hand slapped his back a little too hard causing him to almost spill his drink. He faked a cough when he heard Mr. Woodsworth laugh at him, "You seem a bit on edge, Damion. Come now! This celebration if for you! You need to get out there and meet some more people!"_

_Damion turned around to meet his old teacher face to face. The man was barely five feet tall, made of more fat than muscle. He was old in age though his balding brown hair and mustache had yet to shed a single gray strand. Damion had more respect for Woodsworth than anyone else but he had always hated the mans parties._

_Damion tugged at his tuxedo jacket while replying as cold as he could, "I have no time to go galloping around meeting new people. I need to take care of my father's expenses before I celebrate anything."_

_All Woodsworth did was laugh heartily at his cold statement, "Ha! Cold and heartless as always! You'll never get a good woman with that attitude."_

_Damion sighed again while resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "Like I said, I don't have time to-"_

_"-I am going to introduce you to a few young girls I know!" exclaimed Woodsworth happily. He clapped his hands together and began pulling the young man along before he resist. They went through many crowds but Woodsworth just kept on walking while mumbling to himself, "Let's see...Elizabeth? No, she's too cheerful. Sarah? Nah, too much of a tomboy. Hmm..."  
_

_Woodsworth pulled them out to the edge of the dance area not noticing that people were staring at them. While snapping his fingers he continued to mumble and ignore all of Damion's arguments. Finally the mans face broke out in a wide smile and he yelled, "Diana! Diana Alcott!"_

_He waved to a nearby crowd of women. Damion tried to once again to wrench himself free but failed. When he turned back around to his teacher, he found himself breathless by the beauty that stood before them. The woman, apparently named Diana, stood almost as tall as him at six feet. She was slim and graceful, covered in a simple dark blue, strapless dress. Starling, diamond blue eyes shone underneath a head of long, flowing chestnut colored hair. She smiled as he was unable to anything but stare._

_Woodsworth quickly let go of him in order to welcome her with open arms. He laughed joyfully,"Diana! You look as lovely as ever! Absolutely beautiful!"_

_She replied with a soft melodious voice that made Damion's heart almost burst, "Thank you."_

_Woodsworth turned back around to Damion who was still in a state of shock and told her, "This is Damion Turner. He's an upcoming young leader like you. His family is in a business quite like yours."_

_Diana chuckled, "Oh! So his family is a bunch of murders and thieves as well?"_

_"Stop! Stop!" Woodsworth exclaimed with a smile, "You no good woman!"_

_They laughed for a few moments but then Woodsworth motioned Damion to come closer. When he did, Diana outstretched her hand and he took it gently in his own. She whispered tenderly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Damion."_

_"The pleasure is all mine, Diana," he whispered back. He lifted her hand and placed a gently kiss atop it. When he looked up, he and Diana stared lovingly into each others eyes till a loud crash sounded on the other side of the incredibly large dance area. Diana turned her head quickly with a slight angry expression. She smiled nervously back at him while apologizing, "I'm sorry, my friend is a little drunk right now. I probably need to go help her."_

_Damion's heart flopped on down into his stomach, "I-I see. Yes, you need to go help your friend."_

_She smiled gratefully and rushed through the crowd yelling at the top of her lungs, "Sonya! Leave that man alone!"_

_He watched her go with a longing gaze and stared at the hand that had held hers so gently. He barely heard his teacher chuckling at him, "A real beauty, isn't she?"_

_They both looked across the dance floor to see her laughing with another woman whose hair was a strange dark purple. Woodsworth smiled knowingly as he saw his old students eyes glaze over with admiration. He shook his head slightly, "Diana is the heiress to a very powerful family. She's admired by everyone she meets. She's damn beautiful to boot! But her parents would never allow her to marry just anyone. I can understand why. If she marries the right man, it will be one hell of a powerful union!"_

_"Powerful..." Damion muttered, "Yes, very..."_

_----------------_

Mr. Turner stared down at the wine glass he held in his right hand. He turned it around in his fingers slowly as he watched the liquid swirl. He blinked a few times before thinking to himself, 'It's been a while since I've thought about those times...'

He sighed before the angry voices behind him sounded once again, "What is the meaning of this?! Answer us, Turner!"

He rolled his eyes at the voices before turning his black leather chair back around to the long meeting table. He placed the glass on the table and stared back at the ten business men who sat side by side along it. The five men on the left were competing corporations who had recently signed a treaty with him to join his partnership. The five on the right though were the few men who had stuck with him through thick and thin and had become his partners in crime a long time ago. Every single one of them were glaring at him furiously.

"What exactly would you like me to answer, gentlemen?" he asked casually.

One of his new partners, a tall thin man with red hair and glasses named Ted Henry, yelled from afar, "Answer this. Why is it that none of us cannot so much as leave our houses without having your trained assassins follow us and watch our every move?"

"They our merely guarding you," Turner stated as he lit a cigar he had take from the bin in his drawer.

"Guarding?!" yelled a short, brown haired man named Samuel Russell, "Then why is it that as we speak, my wife and children are being held at gunpoint?!"

Mr. Turner let out a long breath watching the smoke quickly disappear. He twirled the cigar while replying, "I am merely seeing to that you stay within the confides of our agreements."

"You broke our agreement long ago!" yelled the blonde and muscular Jeff McBadbat, "We used to be friends! I helped you many times and this is how you repay me? By threatening to shut down my company and expelling my son from the only future he may have?"

"Even friendships can fall in a business such as this," Mr. Turner stated while staring back at him coldly.

"What exactly do you plan to do to us?" asked the tall black haired George Taylor, "Will you just go on and kill us like you did your old teacher Mr. Woodsworth?"

At first, the breath seemed to catch in his throat as a sudden image of his teachers motionless body passed quickly through his mind. He shook his head though smiled darkly and said, "As long as you all be good, I will make sure no harm will come-"

"-This is an outrage!" yelled a usually quiet man named Coleridge, "I will not stand for this anymore!"

Suddenly, the man pulled out a long black pistol from the inside of his jacket. He pointed it straight at Mr. Turner's head as everyone else stood up from their seats in surprise. Turner did nothing but crush the cigar he was holding against a small ashtray and blew out one last breath of smoke. He smirked, "You should think about what you are doing before you take any unnecessary action."

Coleridge was about to question him till all ten of the men heard the resounding echo of ten other guns cocking behind them. The all looked at the men across from them to see assassins step up behind them with guns pointed at all their heads. They looked at one another till a tall African American man named Mr. Skains whispered to Coleridge, "We better do what he says."

Coleridge looked back and forth between the other men and Mr. Turner, who was lighting another cigar. Then he tried to turn his head to look at the man behind him but the assassin pushed his head back with the gun. He could feel beads of sweat start to form on his forehead as he felt fear grip his heart.

Mr. Turner almost smiled at the look on his colleague's face. He felt a strange joy from seeing all of his partners so afraid of him. He decided to play with their emotions just a little bit more. So, he told Coleridge, "I wonder what your brother would do if you died. He's only fourteen. They might have to send him to an orphanage. And who knows what happens to sickened children these days..."

A flash of sadness passed before the man's eyes and he sighed. He placed the gun on the table and pushed it over to Turner. He sadly whispered, "Fine. You win..."

Mr. Turner sipped at his wine as the bitter feeling of victory seeped into his skin. He held up the glass in a victorious toasting, "I always do."

He stood up from his chair informing them, "This is how it will go from now on, gentlemen. You will do as I say, when I say it. Kill anyone I tell you to kill. And you will tell no one what happened here. According to everyone outside this room, nothing has changed."

The rest of the men stood up as well, taking it as their leave. One by one they walked out of the meeting room with their heads hanged in shame. All but Mr. McBadbat and Mr. Skains. They turned back around to face their old friend. They pleaded with him, "We used to be friends..."

"Friendship is nothing in the game of business," Turner replied coldly. He took another draft of his cigar and turned his back to them.

Mr. Skains whispered, "Damion..."

"Leave," ordered Turner.

They looked back at each other with grieved expressions before walking out as well. When the door shut behind them, Damion closed his eyes letting his emotions slip from his grasp. He sighed before opening them and stared straight into the eyes of the painting of his dead love atop the fireplace. He raised his glass up to the painting as if he were making a toast with her.

"To the future," he stated, "Our business is thriving. The expenses are paid. And our son hates me," he took another sip from the glass, "It's getting harder every day now. I wonder what you would do, Diana?"

---------------

Timmy woke with a start. The memories of the night before flooded through his mind but before he could even begin to feel saddened, he glanced up to see Cosmo awake looking down at him. He blushed slightly as he noticed how entangled their bodies were. Then he smiled when he remembered how they had ended up that way and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Cosmo brought up one of his hands and played with a small strand of his godsons hair, "Not for long. It's only about six in the morning. I wanted to watch you sleep for a while."

"I can get up," suggested Timmy, "I feel really rested, but..."

"But what?" asked Cosmo.

Timmy blushed just a shade darker, "It'd be nice to get a good morning kiss..."

His godfather looked surprised at first, but then he smiled softly and leaned forward. Timmy smiled as well while raising himself closer. But just before their lips met, a loud knocking sounded at the door. Timmy was so surprised that he flew off the covers and accidentally threw Cosmo off the bed. He gasped and exclaimed, "Cosmo! Are you alright?"

With a puff of green smoke, Cosmo appeared into the fish bowl as his goldfish form. He smiled at Timmy though rubbing his head, "I'm fine. Go ahead and answer the door."

Though before Timmy could even get up from the bed, the door burst open and Miss Graves with Dr. Shelley came running into the room. Miss Graves immediately saw him sitting there and exclaimed, "Thank God!"

She ran over to him and swung her arms around his body enveloping him in a bone-crushing embrace. Dr. Shelley let out a relieved sigh while Timmy just kinda sat there wondering what all the commotion was about. He slowly asked them, "What's going on?"

Miss Graves leaned back looking into his eyes, "Hubert called me last night. He said that you suddenly ran off after a fight with your father. He said that you were crying and saying stuff like you didn't want to feel pain anymore."

A single tear fell from her eyes as she pulled him back into an embrace whispering, "God, I thought I lost you. My first thought was that I was never going to see you alive again. Timmy, you had me so scared!"

Timmy's gaze softened when he heard a choked sob. He slowly placed his own arms around her. He looked onward to see Dr. Shelley standing not five feet away with a saddened expression. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry if I had you worried..."

Suddenly Miss Graves pushed him away with an angry yell, "Idiot!"

He took a couple of steps backward and blinked his eyes in confusion. Her shoulders shook slightly as she kept her head bent down. Dr. Shelley moved towards her but before he could say anything, she yelled out, "I wasn't just worried! I was scared to death! Don't you understand that there are people in this asylum who care about you just enough that if you die they would be devastated? I'm one of them! I'm one of quite of quite a few! What about Tootie? You're the only reason she's getting better! What about your nurse? What about Aaron and Elena? What about Dr. Shelley? What about me?!"

Timmy stood there speechless at the sudden heartfelt rant. She looked at him with sad, angry eyes but all he could do was apologize, "I-I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Miss Graves wiped her eyes, "You just don't understand sometimes about how many people actually care you. Aaron, Elena, and I love you very much-"

"-As do I," stated Dr. Shelley. Miss Graves and Timmy both looked over at him when he said, "I know we sometimes don't get along, Timmy, but still care for you. You have a strong mind that is very rare these days. I respect you in all means possible."

Timmy smiled, "Thanks, doc."

Miss Graves glared at the boy though there were tears still in her eyes, "**Never** do it again."

Timmy sighed and crossed his arms though he was still smiling at her, "Never..."

She put he hands on her hips and looked at him questionably with an eyebrow cocked, "Something seems different about you. Please don't tell me you've joined a religion."

Timmy chuckled a little, "No, but I think I've finally found my reason."

She blinked a few ties in confusion, "You mean...your reason to live?"

Timy nodded and he could feel Cosmo's smiling gaze upon him. Miss Graves and Dr. Shelley muttered, "Really?"

He cast his gaze downward and his smile turned sad. He told them, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been these past years," he looked up and smiled, "But, now I finally see that I've been blind. So many people care for me. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before. Thank you."

Dr. Shelley smiled as well, "Well, you know what they say about caring. It-"

"Good morning, Timmy!" yelled Aaron's voice from outside in the hallway. The door burst open to let the red headed boy walk in with a tray of breakfast goodies in his clutches. He blinked a few times while his smile turned into a confused frown. He looked back and forth between Timmy, Miss Graves, and Dr. Shelley before asking, "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," stated Miss Graves quickly, "And might I ask what are you doing here?"

"Well," he started, "I woke up from my unconsciousness still on the floor of the hospital wing when suddenly I realized it was morning time and I might as well bring the love of my life some breakfast."

"How sweet," Miss Graves said sarcastically.

When Dr. Shelley saw how annoyed she was with Aaron interrupting her alone tie with Timmy, he laughed nervously, "Well, I believe it is time for your checkup, Aaron."

"What?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed," the doctor stated quickly, "Come along."

Dr. Shelley grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out the door before he could complain. Miss Graves smiled thankfully. She turned back around to Timmy and told him, "I might as well go too. You should get some more sleep."

Timmy nodded, "Right."

She gave one last hug and a light kiss on the forehead before walking out. Timmy soon felt Cosmo's arms wrap around him and heard, "You're lucky so many people care about you."

He brought a hand around and cupped Cosmo's cheek while turning his head to nuzzle against him, "Yeah..."

-----------

3 months later

-----------

It was nearing Christmas time in Dimmsdale. The asylum and its inhabitants were getting ready for the holidays. Everyone felt the Christmas spirit settle in as the snow flurries covered the land with blankets of whit. As tradition in the asylum, the Board of Directors let any patient who was of a somewhat stable mind to visit their families for a few days. With this in mind, the readers could assume that the so called Head of Directors was very busy making sure everything was alright.

Miss Graves walked briskly through the hallways of the Asylum with a determined but somewhat annoyed expression. Countless of children, teens, and doctors ran amuck around her causing hr headache to step up a notch. She began yelling, Will, stop packing! You're not going anywhere! Jeffery, we told you to stay away fro the kitchen knives! Thomas....! What are you doing...?"

She stopped in front of a small pre-teen boy who was stuffing as many wooden crosses as he could into a small duffel bag. The blond boy stared up at hr with blue eyes, "My name is **Jesus.** And I'm going home to my mother, Mary, and await the day I will save mankind from the deepest pits of hell."

She sighed angrily and grabbed him by the shoulders pushing him into his room while exclaiming, "You're not Jesus. Your mother's name is Veronica and frankly the only thing I see in your future is working as a janitor for Wal to Wal Mart."

She slammed the door shut and locking it. She heard him yell, "You will burn in hell for this!"

She yelled back, "Oh, be quiet! I get enough of that from the other five kids who think they're the reincarnation of Jesus Christ."

She shook her head and walked away from the door. A couple of doctors began complaining and all she did was walk away. When she reached the double doors that lead to the cafeteria, she heard angry voices yelling over the ruckus and suddenly her own anger disappeared for a second. She opened the doors and saw that the cafeteria was completely empty except for Aaron, Elena, Timmy, and a small force of workers cleaning the floors and tables. Timmy was sitting down at one of the tables picking at a tray of eggs and toast while Aaron and Elena were yelling at each other.

She sighed tiredly and walked over to one of the workers who were putting away dishes. He looked up at her as she came up and he smiled, "What can I do for you, Miss Graves? How are you and Mr. Hubert doing?"

Miss Graves felt a light blush come on but she fought it down. She cleared her throat, "I'm doing fine and so is Hubert. What exactly are those two fighting about?"

The worker chuckled a little, "Oh, just what they always fight about this time of the year."

"Right...," she began to walk over where they were while listening to what they were yelling about.

"He's going to my house, Aaron!"

"No, he's not! He's going to mine!"

"I won't allow it! The last time he stayed at your place you ended up trying to seduce him!"

"I did not! How dare you spread those evil lies of yours!"

"You wanna fight, pervert?!"

"Bring it, emo!!!"

"Enough!" screamed Miss Graves just as they were about to pulverize each other. All three of them looked over at her surprise. She saw Timmy smile over at hr and noticed that he was wearing his usual attire of black jeans, pink shirt, hat, and his pink and green wristbands. She glared over at Elena and Aaron who were glaring back. She glared more intensely and while Elena continued glaring back, Aaron flinched and lowered his head.

"If you are so concerned about where Tiy will stay during Christmas time, why don't **I **figure it out for you," she stated seriously.

"Oh, God don't," pleaded Aaron, "As far as we'll know, you'll bring Timmy to your house while Dr. Shelley is visiting and he'll be scarred for life by the strange noises in the night-"

"-Do you wanna be circumcised, boy?! Because I can make it happen!" yelled Miss Graves with a deep blush before he could say anything else.

Aaron immediately shut his mouth and started picking at his clean fingernails while Elena was silently laughing at him. Miss Graves rubbed her forehead in frustration. She said, "Let's do something different this year. From today till the night of Christmas Eve, Elena will have Timmy at her house and then he can go on to Aaron's house through the rest of the break."

Before Aaron or Elena could argue, Timmy stated, "I like it. That sounds like a good idea."

They all looked over at him who was smiling softly. Aaron blushed a little before turning his head with a huff, "I guess it's okay."

"I like it too," Elena said with a smirk.

Aaron glared at her, "You just like it because you get to have him first!"

"Duh!" she said while smirking.

They were about to go at it again when Miss Graves got in between them and pushed them apart. She looked over at Timmy, "Are you already packed?"

He nodded with a soft smile, "I'm ready any time."

"Alright," she looked at Elena, "Your family's limousine should be here soon. I've called Aaron's father and he said he could pick Aaron at your mansion."

"Wait a minute," Aaron cut in, "I have to go back to her house?"

"That's the plan," Miss Graves stated.

"Oh, man!" Aaron whimpered, "I hate going to her house! Her mom is scary!"

"My mother is not scary!" yelled Elena, "She's a little frightening but she's not terrifying!"

"That's what her last victim said before she drank all his blood!"

Timmy tried to protest but Elena got to him first and knocked him over the head with Timmy's tray.

--------------

_Damion Turner, age twenty-one, sighed while his fingers were fumbling with his tie. He swallowed several times as he stood silently in the Alcott's one of many sitting rooms. He was waiting for the parents of Diana to arrive so they could have a brief discussion. He was slightly nervous. He glared at the clock that read five past three which meant that they were five minutes late._

_Suddenly, a butler came into the room. The elderly man bowed slightly before saying, "The parents of Diana Alcott are running a little late from their marriage. They will be here momentarily. But in the meantime, please feel free to make yourself comfortable."_

_Damion nodded slightly as the butler quickly exited the room. He sighed again noticing that this wasn't helping his nervousness. He glanced at the wooden doors and finally decided to see if he could find the bathroom. When he walked out of the room, he found himself in a hallway with numerous of paintings. He looked at each one for second before continuing his walk._

_When he was about to open the door to what he thought was bathroom, he began to hear voices from the other side of the hallway. He quickly noted they were femine and his interest grew when he was sure he had heard his name being spoken. He tip toed near the door and slowly peeked inside. He immediately saw his beloved, Diana, sitting beside her friend, Sonya Graves. Sonya had a grim look on her face but Diana seemed somewhat happy. He began to listen carefully to their conversation._

_Sonya put down her glass, "You know what his reputation is, Diana! He's practically a thug. I heard there were rumors going around for a while that he was one who killed his father."_

_Diana chuckled softly, "He's not a thug. It's true that he's cold to everyone but not to me. To me, Damion is such a sweet heart. When we're together, it's like I mean everything to him."_

_It was joyous to hear his Diana fawning over him, but it angered him to hear Sonya call him a thug. He listened more closely._

_Sonya sighed angrily, "He's not good enough for you! You are a beautiful majestic woman! He's a common sleazy thief in a suit and a nice haircut!"_

_Diana smiled, "Well opposites __**do**__ attract..."_

_Sonya leaned back rubbing her forehead like she had a headache, "I just...I can't see anything good happening in your future if you decide to be with him."_

_Diana placed a hand atop her friend's shoulder with a soft thankful look, "I thank you for worrying about me. But, I love him. Damion makes me feel...alive. He's given me a challenge that lets me have a purpose in life again."_

_She stated lovingly, "You'll see. One of these days you'll find your own man."_

_Sonya snorted loudly, "Yeah, that will be the day. Every guy so far hasn't lasted for ore than two weeks. I just want someone to like me for who I am!"_

_Damion strolled away with his face expressionless while hearing the voices behind him, "Well, who would you like?"_

_"Maybe a doctor of sorts. I am being promoted as the Head of Directors at the Asylum. Maybe I'll find me a good therapist..."_

_He walked right back through the hallway but stopped before the doors leading to the sitting room. He heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Alcott and his eyes narrowed. He swung open the doors and watched the elderly couple look up from their cups of tea. Mr. Alcott cleared his throat and formally asked, "Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"_

_The actual proposal and speech he had been saving was gone. A new found determination settled in. He sat down on the couch opposite of them and crossed one leg over the other. He replaced his grim expression with a face of determination and stated loudly, "I want to marry your daughter."_

_Nothing was said for a moment or so till Mrs. Alcott replied, "Excuse me?"_

_Again, he stated, "I want to marry Diana."_

_Mr. Alcott sat in silence for a moment before saying, "Uh, Damion-"_

_"-My family is powerful," he interrupted, "Your family is powerful. If we combine, we could eliminate __**any**__ of the competition."_

_Mrs. Alcott crossed her arms, "Is that the only reason?"_

_"I love you daughter," he stated softly, "I've loved her ever since we first met. Diana is the completion of my soul. She is admirable and beautiful. I'm afraid I would die without her by my side."_

_Suddenly, they all heard, "Do you mean that?"_

_Damion turned his head around to see Diana standing at the open doors with a surprised expression. He stood up from the couch and slowly walked over to her. He stared into her eyes lovingly, "I do..."_

_Diana smiled so beautifully that Damion wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Sonya, Mr., and Mrs. Alcott watched them. Sonya was frowning, but it seemed with the smile that Diana's parents were showing, Damion might get what he wished for..._

_--------_

A few hours later, Aaron, Elena, and Timmy stood in front of the Roberts mansion. It was one of the oldest buildings in the country. It looked like a Gothic cathedral with it gray stone walls, stained glass windows, and countless gargoyle statues. It was surrounded by a tall dark forest that barely let any sunlight through. The Roberts family had owned the mansion for centuries. Elena waved to the limo driver to tell him that they had everything and watched him slowly drive away. Aaron was plotting some way to get Timmy and him out of there. Timmy was just enjoying the smell of the air.

Elena walked back over to them both and suggested, "Well, let's go let my mother know we made it here safely."

She walked towards the huge steel doors of the mansion while Timmy was about to follow her but Aaron pulled him back. He asked him with an annoyed expression, "What's wrong?"

Aaron whimpered, "Last time I was here, Elena's mother scared the wits out of me. She looks exactly like a vampire! That cannot be a coincidence!"

Before Elena could reach the doors, they opened up revealing a tall dark woman. She had long jet black hair like her daughter but with long white streaks. Her face was thin but without aging. She wore a simple elegant black dress that covered her shoulders and ran down her arms. She smiled very kindly and exclaimed, "Hello, children!"

Aaron whispered loudly, "See!!!"

Timmy sighed, "If she really is a vampire, how could she survive the sunlight?"

He thought for a second before replying, "SPF 50?"

Timmy dragged him by his collar all the way up to the doors and greeted the woman happily, "Hello, Ms. Roberts."

She greeted him back with a smile, "Hello, Timmy! Hello, Aaron! Come on in."

They all walked through the doors to the large main hall. It was lined with paintings of the Roberts ancestors and the floor had black and white tiles. Before Timmy could enjoy the view, two small figures grabbed his legs almost sending him flying backwards. He looked down to see little twin girls with bright blond hair in ponytails wearing soft pink dresses. They smiled up at him and exclaimed, "Big brother!"

Ms. Roberts sighed at her daughter's antics, "Mary, Marie, let go of Timmy at once!"

They looked over at her with puppy dog faces and begged, "But, mother...!"

Timmy chuckled a little, "It's alright, Ms. Roberts. There's no harm. Their just over eccentric."

She shook her head even though she was smiling. Elena placed her hands on her hips and asked annoyed, "Why don't I get a hug? I'm your biological sister!"

Mary and Marie whispered to Timmy, "Sissy is scary."

Elena yelled angrily, "Mom's scarier than I am!"

Aaron let out one loud laugh, "Amen!"

Mary and Marie stared back at her with dark eyes, "Mom's never killed anyone before..."

Elena's eye twitched a little before exclaiming, "I give up!"

Ms. Roberts laughed at all that was happening. She walked over to Timmy and patted her daughter's head, "Isn't it about time for your ballet lessons?"

The little girls exclaimed, "Ballet time! Big brother would you like to come watch us?"

Timmy patted their heads too but told them, "Sorry, I have to unpack. But I promise to come see you later."

They smiled happily and quickly let go of him to go skipping down one of the smaller halls. Aaron suddenly came up behind Timmy and sighed, "Ah, ballet. I remember it well. Men wearing pants so tight you can tell what religion they are..."

Timmy rolled his eyes and Elena got herself together just in time to hear Ms. Roberts tell them, "Make yourself comfortable, everyone! Timmy, you can stay in the room you did last year and Aaron, we have drinks and snacks in our third floor kitchen if you want to eat something before your father gets here."

Aaron sighed, "Right..."

------------

A couple hours later, Mr. Colfer came and picked up Aaron at the front gate and drove away in his rusty old truck. Elena and her mother waved the goodbye. Ms. Roberts said somewhat to herself, "Such a nice boy."

Elena snorted a little, "Yeah, I guess. The only problem with Aaron is that God gave him both a brain and a heart, with only enough blood to run one at time."

Her mother chuckled, "And where is Timmy?"

"I think he's still unpacking," Elena stated, "It's getting late. Maybe he already went to bed..."

------------

Timmy laid back down on the large bed with a happy sigh. Cosmo giggled a little at his face. He sat down beside his godson and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Timmy leaned into it a little and then placed his head in the crook of his godfathers neck. It was already getting dark. The light outside now dimmed to a subtle darkness that blanketed the room since he had yet to turn on the lights.

Timmy asked Cosmo softly, "How long is Wanda gonna be gone?"

Cosmo brought his arms around the boys back and held him close, "Only a few hours. She just has to make a few plans with her family."

Timmy nuzzled against him, "I can't believe Christmas is only a couple days away..."

His godfather smiled softly, "Would you like anything special?"

Timmy slowly shook his head, "Nah, just being with you guys is special enough."

Cosmo leaned back with curious eyes, "There must be something you want..."

The boy's smiled lowered a little but he said, "Not really..."

"If there's anything I can give you, I want to give it to you. Just say the word. I'll give you anything."

Timmy suddenly started frowning with a pained expression, "I don't think you can grant what I want to wish for, Cosmo."

"Yes, I can!" he replied hating to see his beloved with that look.

Timmy shook his head frantically, "No! I've read Da Rules and it's completely against the rules."

Cosmo placed a hand on his godson's cheek and made him look into his eyes, "What is it? I'll do everything in my power to get you what you want..."

The boy sat in silence for a few long moments before slowly replying in a hushed voice, "I want...to see my mother again..."


	13. A Trip to AntiFairy World

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 13:

Several moments passed by after Timmy had spoken his words. Silence froze in the air as the couple just stared at each other. Timmy bit his lip slightly seeing the conflict in his lover's expression. He opened his mouth trying to say something but closed it when he found nothing to say. After Cosmo had looked away from his gaze, Timmy found his voice saying, "I'm sorry. I know there isn't anything you can do-"

"Well, there is one thing," Cosmo said with a thoughtful expression.

Timmy's eyes widened, "W-What are you saying?"

"There is a way," Cosmo stated slowly, "But it's kinda dangerous."

"Oh...," Timmy broke his gaze from his godfather trying not to show how badly he wanted this. If it was dangerous, he didn't want anyone to get hurt for his wishes.

Cosmo placed a hand on Timmy's cheek to turn his head back towards him, "But we can do it. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"What do you mean," Timmy asked, "Why is it dangerous?"

Cosmo sighed before explaining, "There is a spring we can go to. It's called 'The Spring of Life and Death.' It's where immortals can go to visit their loved ones who have already passed on. The reason it's considered dangerous is because some people can never get themselves to leave. Seeing their loved ones again sometimes leads to suicidal thoughts. In other cases, some just waste away while trying to stay with their loved ones."

The young boy stayed silent for a few seconds before replying, "But I've read all through Da Rules. Why didn't I read anything about this Spring?"

"Because no one is supposed to know outside of the fairies. If the Council had put it in Da Rules and a fairy had lost theirs, then we'd be in trouble."

"I see. Where is the Spring?"

Cosmo cleared his throat, "Surprisingly, it's actually located in the deepest darkest place in Anti-Fairy World."

Timmy blinked a few times in confusion, "Anti-Fairy World? Why is it there?"

The green haired fairy laughed a little bit, "Because our elders thought it would fool everyone."

Timmy placed his head back in the crook of his lover's neck before replying, "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Seeing as how fairies and anti-fairies are practically at war with it each other."

"We're not at war," Cosmo chuckled darkly while placing a hand on Timmy's head caressing his hair, "We just really hate each other."

He sighed, "Though, since it is located on their property, I'd have to get permission from their leader."

"You mean the Anti-Council Leader?"

"Oh no," Cosmo stated with a grieved expression, "Being the opposite of our Council Leader's, theirs aren't in charge of anything. No, their actual leader is brilliantly clever and completely evil in every way...the exact opposite of me."

"Y-You don't mean..."

"Oh yeah. I'll have to talk to Anti-Cosmo for permission on this..."

-------------------------

"You're going to do what?!" Wanda yelled.

"It's what he wished for!" Cosmo replied hastily, "It's the only thing he wants for Christmas and I want to make him happy!"

The pink haired fairy god mother threw her hands in the air while walking around in a frustrated circle. Cosmo rolled his eyes as she circled the bedroom inside their large castle. She asked him, "You do realize who you're gonna have to ask, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know and not only that but I'm probably gonna have to get down on my knees and beg him too."

"But I thought you hated Anti-Cosmo," she stated.

"Yeah, well, I happen to love Timmy more than I hate Anti-Cosmo," he said crossing his arms, "And I thought I'd never say that."

Wanda sighed while scratching the back of her neck, "I suppose there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No way," he shook his head, " I've made my decision and as soon as I'm finished talking with you I'm poofing over there."

She groaned with frustration before walking out of the room, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm going to help Timmy unpack."

Cosmo looked after her when she had disappeared with a saddened expression but then waved his wand before he could doubt what he was doing. When the smoke disappeared around him, he found himself in the scariest office he had ever been in. The velvet red walls were aligned with bookshelves covered in jars of different organs and body parts. There were several gargoyle heads plastered on the walls glaring down at him. Shadows dance around him in the darkened room from a large stone fireplace. He whispered to himself, "Creepier than usual..."

Suddenly he heard a dark voice emit, "What do you want, Cosmo?"

He turned around to see a large desk he had failed to notice where the back of a black leather chair was facing him. But then the chair turned itself around to show a man that looked exactly like him in features but otherwise completely different. Anti-Cosmo, like many other anti-fairies, had dark blue skin and even darker hair. His eyes were green like his counterpart's but over his right one was a small monocle. He had long pointed ears and black bat like wings that jutted from his back. Cosmo also noticed that he was wearing his usual tight black suit and tie that complimented his handsome figure.

Cosmo cleared his throat before replying, "I need your permission for the use of the Spring of Life and Death."

With one eyebrow cocked in slight confusion, Anti-Cosmo asked slowly in his heavy accent, "And why exactly would you need use of the Spring? If I recall correctly, all your annoying loved ones are still alive."

Holding back his anger, Cosmo replied slowly, "I am not asking on my behalf. I am asking for the behalf of my new godson."

"Why would go so far for one godson?" Anti-Cosmo asked, "You practically hate me. You wouldn't ask me for anything even if it were for Wanda."

"You damn well know that my relationship with Wanda is nonexistent. We're barely friends at most these days."

Anti-Cosmo waved his hand to poof up a small glass of wine before replying, "Yes, but I wouldn't have thought a mere godchild could overpower a ten thousand year friendship."

Cosmo crossed his arms, "It's hard to explain."

His counterpart took a sip of his wine before smiling devilishly, "I have all the time in the world."

When the green haired fairy stayed silent, Anti-Cosmo sighed even though he still wore his smile, "Come now, Cosmo. You can tell me. It's not like you're in love with the poor boy."

When he still stayed silent but with a more nervous expression on his face, Anti-Cosmo yelled, "You cannot be serious! By Merlin's beard, Cosmo! You're in love with your godson?!"

Frustrated, Cosmo exclaimed, "Yes, yes. I'm in love with my godson and he is in love with me. Is there anything wrong with that?!"

Anti-Cosmo leaned back in his chair and said smugly, "Pedophilia comes to mind."

Cosmo glared at him, "He's fifteen."

"That doesn't help your case."

"He's different than other humans! He's smart, and artistic. Brave and yet compassionate. Handsome yet completely adorable when he wants to be..."

"Alright I get it," Anti-Cosmo replied before he could go on, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Cosmo narrowed his eyes and walked over to his desk, "Are you going to help me or not?"

His counterpart stayed silent for a few long minutes thinking it over before he replied, "Yes, I'll allow it. But the Spring will not be activated until tomorrow morning. Until then I wish to meet this godson of yours. Bring him and Wanda to my castle and you can stay over for the night."

"I'd rather not," Cosmo stated coldly.

Taking another sip from his drink, Anti-Cosmo replied, "You have no choice in the matter."

"...Fine..."

------------------

Timmy stood in between Cosmo and Wanda as they stood in the middle of his bedroom. It was completely dark outside and Elena had already said goodnight to him and gone on to bed herself. He was slightly confused at what was happening but he didn't really mind. He asked, "Now how is this going to work?"

Wanda explained, "Time in the Human World and Anti-Fairy World differs in a completely weird fashion. So while we're there Elena won't know you're gone because we can spend a total of three days in Anti-Fairy World and come back to when it will be this next morning."

"Or something like that," Cosmo replied with a confused expression.

Timmy nodded and stayed silent though he really wanted to ask more questions. Cosmo and Wanda were kinda at each others throats and he didn't want to get in between them.

Cosmo clapped his hands together and asked them, "Is everybody ready?"

When they all nodded, he was about to wave his wand when Wanda stopped him saying, "I'll do the magic, Cosmo."

He glared at her, "What makes you think I can't do it?"

"Because last time you tried to transport someone other than yourself, they ended up with half of their bodies in Dairy World and the other half in Scary World," she replied coldly.

Timmy chuckled nervously. He loved Cosmo with all his heart but he was thinking that maybe he would stick with Wanda on this one. He tried to step between them and said, "Let's just calm down. It doesn't matter who transports us-"

Cosmo growled a little saying, "I can transport just fine. All you do is think of the place you want to send them, the person you want to send, and wave your wand."

With that he waved his wand and before anyone could stop him, a large green cloud of smoke appeared around Timmy and poofed him out of the room completely. Silence rang though the room as Cosmo and Wanda looked where Timmy had been just a few seconds ago. Wanda glared at her husband and Cosmo just stood there dumbfounded mumbling, "Uh oh..."

---------------

Coughing, Timmy waved away all the smoke around him and was about to yell at Cosmo till he realized he wasn't in Elena's mansion anymore. His eyes widened when he saw a blood red sky and tall castle like structures jutting from the horizon. Flashes of lightning passed his eyes as he suddenly thought to himself, 'I'm in trouble...'

He turned around to see a huge brightly lit sign next to a darkened color rainbow saying 'Anti-Fairy World'. He said to himself, "Well, at least I got to the right place."

He thought of walking towards one of the many castle's but decided against it if Cosmo or Wanda came looking for him. So he stayed where he was for a few moments till he heard a poof behind him. Thinking it was his godparents, he turned around with a big smile but found himself in the presence of a very dark individual. The man was tall and graceful but wore a black suit that complimented his blue skin and hair. His breath caught in his throat when he saw familiar green eyes look down on him. The man analyzed him for a second before saying with a heavy British accent, "I thought I felt an unfamiliar presence. Who are you? You look human but I've learned long ago not to completely trust instinct."

Startled, Timmy stuttered out, "Y-Yes, I am human. My name is Timmy Turn-"

His speech was cut short when he suddenly felt a strong hand under his chin pull his face upward. The man was right up close to him with his own face merely inches away from his. His breath was once again lost as he noticed the familiar features of the man's face was carved almost exactly like Cosmo's. The man wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He tried to ask, "Uh, w-what are you-?"

"-My dear boy," the man breathed out, "Did you know you look delightfully delectable?"

"Uh...," was Timmy's only response.

The man leaned his face in closer with his gaze practically drilling holes in him. He whispered more to himself than to Timmy, "Your eyes...like the rarest sapphire gem."

Within a second, the man seemed to regain some dignity as he let go of the poor boy and straightened his tie. He stated, "Quite sorry for that, my dear. You just intrigue me a little. Let me introduce myself. I am-"

"Anti-Cosmo," Timmy interrupted him.

Anti-Cosmo blinked a few times before replying, "Yes, how do you...?"

"My name is Timmy Turner, sir. I am your counterpart, Cosmo's, godchild. He sent me here because-"

"Yes, of course!" the anti-fairy exclaimed happily, "So you're Timmy Turner. I see my counterpart has remarkable taste in godchildren."

"Yes, well..." Timmy chuckled nervously.

"By the way, where is Cosmo?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"He...he accidentally transported me here first before he could transport himself and Wanda," explained Timmy, "They should be here soon. I think..."

"I see," Anti-Cosmo replied. He smiled with a devilish charm and wrapped one arm right back around Timmy's waist before saying, "Well, why don't we wait for them in my castle?"

Suddenly, they both heard someone yell, "Get the hell off of him!"

They turned their heads around to see Cosmo and Wanda standing just a few yards away with very angry expressions. Wanda slowly walked over there but Cosmo flew over and punched his counterpart straight on to push Timmy away from him. Anti-Cosmo stepped back a little rubbing his head as Wanda finally caught up to them. Cosmo took a hold of Timmy's shoulders and glared at him yelling, "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Anti-Cosmo brushed off his sleeves before replying coldly, "I was merely being a host to my unnaturally adorable guest."

Timmy blushed a slight pink when he heard this but his godfather glared daggers at him. The anti-fairy smirked at his counterpart before saying, "It's about time you got here. Having trouble transporting again are we?"

"Why you little-" Cosmo glared at him but before he could make anymore threats, Wanda narrowed her eyes at him shutting him up.

Anti-Cosmo bowed a little towards her saying, "Wanda, you look lovelier than usual."

In response she rolled her eyes stating, "Try telling me that before you flirt with my fifteen year old godson."

He chuckled darkly, "Touche."

Before anyone could say anything else, Anti-Cosmo turned and walked away saying, "Well, now that you're all here, I'll show you to my new and improved castle."

Wanda followed quickly taking Timmy with her without seeing if Cosmo was following or not. But soon enough, the green haired fairy came up beside them even though he still looked angry.

Timmy tried to console him saying, "Don't let him get to you. You know you're the only one for me."

His godfather sighed, "I know. It's just that whenever I see someone flirting with you it pisses me off. I mean, it's bad enough when Aaron does it-"

"Aaron?" questioned Timmy, "What do you mean?"

Wanda looked down at him with a surprised expression, "Sport, Aaron flirts with you all the time. Just yesterday he tried to kiss you on the lips-"

"Oh, that," Timmy chuckled, "He doesn't mean it. It's all one big joke to him."

She didn't say anything at first but then slowly replied, "Whatever you say..."

------------------

After arriving at the castle, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy stood speechless in the large hallway. Covering the walls were expensive paintings from every era and statues from famous sculptors. Even the ceiling, brightly lit by a huge crystal chandelier, was painted as if it was the Sistine Chapel. Anti-Cosmo smirked at their amazement and stood quietly on his velvet red carpet.

Cosmo broke the silence though saying, "Great, where do we sleep?"

"Well, I already have three bedrooms ready for you right on the second floor," his counterpart replied, "Unless of course, Timmy would like to spend the night with me-"

"Don't even think about it," Cosmo stated coldly.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled darkly, "Very well. Good night to you all. Make yourselves at home. The kitchen is just to your left and your bedrooms should be up the stairs to your right. Bathrooms are included with the rooms. Sleep tight. It seems we have a big day tomorrow."

And with that he poofed himself out leaving just a puff of black smoke in his wake.

--------------------

Quickly finding their bedrooms with the help of a few butlers, Wanda had gone on to bed saying that she was too tired to stay up any longer. Cosmo, instead of retreating to his own bedroom, stayed with Timmy. They both agreed to go to bed soon after Timmy had taken his shower.

Cosmo was sitting on the large bed placed in the room as he heard the continuing sound of the running water cleaning the body of his godson. He tried not to think about it but failed terribly. Instead he listened to the words of his beloved as he cleaned himself.

"I'm really excited for tomorrow, but I'm also a little nervous," Timmy said with his voice echoing off the marble walls.

"Why would you be nervous?" Cosmo asked with a frown.

"What if my mother is disappointed in me? She would never yell at me but what if-"

"Just don't think about it," Cosmo stated, "If all the things I've heard of your mother is true then she won't be disappointed in you. In fact, I think she'll be proud."

"...You really think so?"

Cosmo nodded even though he knew Timmy couldn't see him, "I do..."

Suddenly, the door opened up and he could hear Timmy's voice loud and clear say, "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

When the fairy looked up, his eyes widened slightly to see his beloved standing in front of the sink with nothing a towel covering him from waist down. The boy was trying to dry off his hair with another towel not realizing that this wasn't helping Cosmo's situation. Timmy turned at him and smiled saying, "You always know what to say to cheer me up."

Cosmo smiled back at him trying not to look where he wasn't supposed to. He watched as Timmy stepped out of the bathroom and sat down in a small wooden chair next to the bed still trying to dry his hair. There was a moment of silence before Cosmo stood up and took a hold of the towel on Timmy's head. Said boy was a little surprised at this especially when his godfather kissed him on the forehead whispering, "Let me help you."

The boy let go of the towel as Cosmo dried his hair slowly and softly. When he was done, Timmy was even more surprised to find Cosmo kneel down before him and take one of his feet in his hands. His gaze softened when his godfather quickly dried off his foot and leg. But then he felt his face grow warm when his godfather placed a single kiss atop his foot. His eyes widened slightly when he placed another kiss slightly further up on his ankle. More kisses followed as they slowly ran up his leg before he stopped at the towel covering his midriff. Suddenly, Cosmo took a hold of his other foot and did the exact same thing. He dried it delicately and after placed numerous kisses all along his leg.

By the time Cosmo stood back up, Timmy's face was burning red. When his godfather took a hold of his right arm and dried it off as well he said softly, "You don't have to-"

"I want to," was Cosmo's instant reply, "If something bad happens tomorrow, I want you to know that you can always lean on me for support."

After he had dried off the boy's arm, he placed a single kiss on the small hand and continued a trail of light kisses upward. When he reached the shoulder, he walked around him and took a hold of his other arm saying, "I need you to know that I'll always be here for you."

He quickly dried off the other arm and placed his kisses up it. But this time, after he reached the boy's shoulder, he looked his beloved straight in the eye. Timmy let out a small gasp when he saw the amount of love and devotion that shone brightly in the emerald eyes of his godfather. He blushed darker when Cosmo's lips came in contact with the skin of his neck. He let out a small moan when he felt his godfather kiss his neck many times before bringing up his head and kissing his lips.

Instantly, Timmy wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck and kissed him back passionately. Mouths opened and their tongues danced against each other. Timmy let out a long stream of moans as his lover explored every inch of his mouth. He stood up from his chair as Cosmo stopped their kiss to suck and bite at his neck. Breathing hard, Timmy whispered into his godfathers, "I love you..."

Cosmo lifted his head and whispered right back, "I love you too..."

They were about to kiss again when they suddenly heard a knock on the door and Wanda's voice yell outside, "You guys are going to go to sleep right? I don't want to hear anything too unusual during the night!"

With that she seemed to go away leaving both Cosmo and Timmy blushing fiercously. They chuckled nervously before Cosmo suggested, "Why don't you go put on some pajamas?"

Timmy nodded a little too quickly saying, "Right. I'll go do that now."

The boy ran back to he bathroom and shut the door behind him. Cosmo fought back his blush when he realized what might have happened had Wanda not intruded. But soon enough, Timmy came back out clothed in light blue shorts and shirt and all was forgotten. They both got into the bed and sleep was able to take them away.


	14. The Son Now Knows the Truth

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 14:

The next morning, Timmy found himself wandering through the halls of Anti-Cosmo's mansion leaving Cosmo in the bedroom still asleep. His stomach growled for food, but he soon became interested in all the large mansion had in store for him. Walking into the main hallway, a scent of delicious tea suddenly hit his nostrils. His blue eyes journeyed towards the very large dining room where he saw Anti-Cosmo himself sitting all alone at the wooden table, and sipping at a cup. Before he could gather the courage to present himself, a single thought suddenly hit him. Anti-Cosmo looked so lonely. So, where was Anti-Wanda?

The anti-fairy suddenly noticed Timmy watching him and smiled. He waved his gloved hand stating, "Come in, Timothy. Would you like a glass?"

Timmy smiled slightly and nodded. He walked quickly towards Anti-Cosmo and sat down beside him. Anti-Cosmo poured him a glass of tea into a small china cup before giving it to the boy knowing that he would adore it.

Taking the cup, Timmy sipped at the tea before stating with a grin, "Wow. This is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it," Anti-Cosmo replied leaning against one arm. "It's made from very exotic herbs that were found right here in Anti-Fairy World."

"Interesting," Timmy whispered before taking a long drink practically draining the cup of its contents.

Anti-Cosmo chuckled softly to himself as he watched the boy his counterpart had fallen so deeply in love with. His smile saddened till he found the courage to ask, "Timothy, may I ask why you are in love with Cosmo?"

Timmy suddenly stopped drinking his tea, before turning his gaze back to the anti-fairy and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't understand how a fourteen year old boy could fall in love with his god father."

Timmy was silent for quite a few minutes looking down at his almost empty glass before he finally answered, "I don't understand it myself really. Cosmo was, at first, just my very close friend. He and Wanda became my salvation at the Asylum I'm staying at. They made my wishes come true. They made me feel loved. And, they showed me just how much Miss Graves, Dr. Shelley, Aaron, and Elena really care for me. I...owe them everything."

"So, what happened?"

"I needed a reason to live. Miss Graves and Dr. Shelley have each other. Aaron and Elena are great, but they need to worry about themselves. Wanda doesn't need me. Cosmo...was just there."

"What do you mean?"

"He was there when I really needed him. One night, my father had destroyed any sense left in me, and I had decided to throw myself off the Asylum walls. But, Cosmo stopped me. No, he did more than that. He told me how much he loved me. He told me that if I died, then he would die as well. He didn't just want him to become my reason for living. He wanted me to become his as well."

Anti-Cosmo sat there for a few seconds pondering over what the young boy had told him till he smiled softly and whispered, "I see. So, Cosmo finally found someone he can truly love."

Suddenly, the anti-fairy asked him a question that would make Timmy question everything about his relationship, "But, what happens after you turn eighteen?"

Timmy eyes widened slightly before asking, "What?"

"You did read Da Rules, didn't you?"

"W-Well, yes. But, not all of it just yet. What happens when I turn eighteen?"

Anti-Como sighed before leaning back in his chair and stating, "You become an adult, and Cosmo and Wanda must leave you."

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "They're just going to leave me?!"

"Calm down, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo replied coolly. "They'll wipe your memory first. You won't remember a thing."

Timmy looked down at his empty tea glass before whispering, "I...I won't remember a thing...?"

"I'm surprised Cosmo hasn't told you yet," Anti-Cosmo stated getting up from his chair. "Maybe you two need to do some talking."

As Anti-Cosmo exited the dining room, a single tear fell from Timmy's eyes to fall onto the wooden table. But, he soon wiped away that tear and any trying to come forth. He quickly thought to himself, "Yeah, maybe we do need to talk."

He left the empty glass on the table and ran after the anti-fairy seeing him beginning to walk up a long stairway. Running to the bottom of the stairs, he quickly asked Anti-Cosmo, "May I ask you a question then?"

Anti-Cosmo stopped walking for a second before replying, "Go ahead."

Timmy took a deep breath before asking, "Why did you look so lonely this morning? Where is Anti-Wanda?"

Suddenly, Timmy heard the sound of glass breaking and saw pieces of Anti-Cosmo's cup fall the stairs below him. He was about to apologize when suddenly the anti-fairy responded coldly with his back till facing Timmy, "Anti-Wanda does not live here anymore."

Despite his sudden urge to leave, Timmy asked, "W-Why?"

Anti-Cosmo let the other broken pieces of his cup fall to the floor as he stated, "We separated quite a few years ago. It was not worth trying to live a dream marriage our counterparts could not even live. It was foolish of us to think we could fall in love in time. All those years...wasted. But, I suppose that really is the curse of being an anti-fairy."

As Anti-Cosmo continued walking up the stairs, Timmy stood there in the hallway pondering about all the things that had just happened. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat before walking up the stairs as well heading back to his bedroom. He found Cosmo and Wanda out in the hallway talking with each other. They soon noticed him and flew over asking him, "Ready for the big day?"

Shaking off what Anti-Cosmo had told him, Timmy smiled softly and stated, "Yeah. I am."

* * *

About an hour later, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo, and Timmy were walking down a long narrow road behind the mansion. Even though it was early morning, the sun barely shone in Anti-Fairy World making the deserted roads seemed even more frightening. Cosmo asked the question all of them were wondering, "Why can't we just poof there?"

"Because the spring is guarded by a number of magic shields that would never allow any of us to just poof there," Anti-Cosmo replied a little coldly.

Timmy kept his mouth shut when Cosmo looked a little offended knowing it was partially his fault the anti-fairy was in a bad mood. They continued journeying till the dark sun in the horizon peeked over the bare trees. Suddenly, they all saw a large crater in the ground a few yards away. In front of the crater was a tall black metal gate surrounding the entire thing with a couple anti-fairy guards standing at attention.

Anti-Cosmo flew over to the guards as Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy ran over. He nodded to the guards who opened the gates as Timmy came closer. Taking a deep breath, Timmy walked inside the gates quickly before they shut behind him. Cosmo and Wanda's eyes widened as they exclaimed, "Wait! Can't we go with him?"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head stating, "Only the person visiting his fallen may enter the Springs."

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda nervously before telling them with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He turned his back to them before he heard Cosmo shout, "Timmy!"

Turning back around, he saw Cosmo smiling as he whispered, "Good luck."

Timmy smiled and nodded before walking deeper into the crater. Not long after, he saw the entrance to a huge cave. His heart fluttered a little in fright when he saw the complete darkness inside, but he slowly continued walking. Inside the dark cave, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. His heart began pounding, but he took one step at a time telling himself it would all be worthwhile.

Suddenly, a small beam of light hit his eyes blinding him for a second. He covered his eyes till he began walking towards the light. The closer he got, the larger the beam became till he came to the entrance of an incredible sight. He was standing in a large cavern lighted by a statue of a woman hanging from the ceiling. She was holding an enormous white crystal in her hands that shone over a large pool of water in the middle of the room.

Slowly walking forward, Timmy jumped when a soft voice echoed through the room, "Whom do wish to see?"

He looked around the room for a few seconds till he looked up at the statue and stating, "My mother. Diana Alcott Turner."

The voice did not sound again, but suddenly a drop of water formed in the statue's eyes and fell like a tear into the pool of water. A mist suddenly covered the area as Timmy's heart began beating frantically wondering if his wish was finally going to be granted. A few minutes passed and his eyes widened as suddenly, a figure appeared in the waters. It was a woman dressed in all white robes. Her hair was chocolate brown and cascaded down her back in beautiful waves. She turned to look at Timmy with gorgeous sapphire eyes as he smiled bigger than he had in years.

His mother, Diana, smiled as well and said, "Hello, son."

Timmy instantly ran forth splashing through the water till he reached his mother and embraced her tightly as tears streamed down in his eyes. He heard Diana's soft chuckle and embraced her even tighter shouting, "Mother! It's really you!"

"Of course it's me, Timmy," she replied wrapping her arms around her son. "I'm so happy to see you again, darling."

Timmy loosened his grip for just a second so that he could look in her eyes and said, "I'm happy to see you too. You don't know how hard it's been..."

"Oh, I think I do. I've been watching you," Diana whispered with a pained smile.

"I was afraid of that..." Timmy whispered back avoiding her gaze.

Diana took Timmy's head in her hands before whispering, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, son. I watched as your father continued to mistreat you even after my death. I cried that night when I saw you try to take your own life. And, I'm sorry I was not there to stop you."

"Please, mother. Tell me...why did you leave me?"

Diana looked away from her son's gaze before whispering slowly, "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you."

"W-Why not?"

She shook her head whispering, "I'm sorry."

Silence surrounded them till Timmy smiled and whispered, "It doesn't matter now. You're here. And, mother...I've found my reason to live."

Diana smiled softly replying, "I saw. He's quite an interesting man to fall in love with. But, I can tell he will take good care of you. If not, I'm sure Wanda will beat some sense into him."

They both shared a good chuckle before they walked off to the shore and sat down on the ground. Timmy told his mother, "So, I guess you've seen Aaron and Elena too?"

"Yes, they're both quite characters," Diana stated with a chuckle. "You might want to be smart around Aaron, though. Seems like, he could easily fall for you, too, if he hasn't already."

"I doubt it," Timmy replied chuckling as well. "I assume you've been watching Miss Graves too?"

"Oh, yes," Diana replied with a grin. "She always told me she would fall for a doctor, but I never took her seriously. Dr. Shelley does seem to be the right man for her. They'll make each other happy, I'm sure."

* * *

For about an hour, Diana and Timmy sat with each other laughing about the old times, and sharing new stories about the time they had been apart. When all the stories had been told, silence overcame the cavern till Timmy slowly asked, "Mother...do you ever watch over Father anymore?"

Diana looked away from her son till she replied, "I did for the first year, but then I stopped right around the time he got remarried."

When Timmy didn't reply, she put on a fake smile and whispered, "It is quite common for a man to remarry after his wife's death..."

"He never deserved you," Timmy suddenly stated.

Diana chuckled sadly whispering, "Timmy, if it wasn't for him, you would never have existed."

"I realize that, I just...I never noticed how badly he had treated you till you died."

"He didn't treat me that badly," Diana replied with a frown. "I was more worried over how he treated you than me."

"He treated you like a piece of property!" Timmy suddenly shouted standing up. "He was so degrading to you! How can you try to defend him-"

"He was jealous of you," Diana stated interrupting Timmy's rant.

Timmy's eyes widened before he whispered, "What...?"

Diana stood up as well before telling her son and looking straight into his eyes, "Before you were born, I gave all my attention to Damion. I showered him with love as he did to me. But, when you were born, my love turned from him to you. There was barely a moment I was separated from you. Damion became jealous over the fact that I had begun to love you more than I did him. He put you through all those hard times because he wanted to see if you could take it. When you did take it, he just became angry at himself till he stopped trying. It was truly my fault all of this happened."

"No! It's his fault!" Timmy shouted with tears dotting his eyes. "He's the reason my life has always been a hell! He's the reason I tried to take my own life! He's the reason you took yours, right? He has to be!"

"Oh, Timmy...you don't understand," Diana told him softly walking towards him.

"No, I don't understand!" Timmy shouted. "I don't understand how you keep saying it's all your fault when it must be his! We could have had a better life, but then you committed suicide! I don't understand why! I don't understand-"

Suddenly, Timmy stopped his rant as something dawned on him. His eyes widened as his breathing grew erratic. Diana looked at her son with worry in her eyes whispering, "Timmy...?"

When he didn't answer, she walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Timmy, are you alright-?"

"-He did it...didn't he?"

"What?" Diana asked at his sudden question.

But, her own eyes widened as suddenly Timmy spoke the truth that she had hoped to keep from him for the rest of his life, "He killed you...didn't he?"


	15. Those Murderous Blue Eyes

Let Me Be Your Reason

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry. Sorry beyond words cannot describe this apology. I have no excuse. I basically got lazy and didn't want to write anymore. I got the urge to write though, a few weeks back, but even then my grandmother passed away soon after I got the urge, and I still couldn't find time to write. But, I finally did it! I'll be surprised if people are still reading this, but here it is! The next chapter finally. Again, I'm really sorry. The combination of laziness and college life just left me completely dry. But, now I'm back and I'm glad to be back. Please review and tell me if I've gone rusty or not. Let's just say the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update this time, okay? Again, completely and utterly sorry. But for now, enjoy!

Chapter 15: Those Murderous Blue Eyes

_The stroke of midnight was drawing close as Diana Turner put her son to bed that night. His light snores were already filling up his large bedroom as she tucked in the sheets around his mattress. She looked down at her son's bruised body and sighed heavily as her pale hands trailed through his soft hair. Every time she put him to bed, she always thought to herself that he looked just like his father in the moonlight. And, every time she thought that, her poor heart raced in fright. She knew Damion was not the man she once knew. He was different and frightening all at the same time. The man she scolded and yelled at was no longer the man she used to kiss and embrace. _

_Diana left Timmy's room quietly as the maids and butlers bid her a good night. She traveled to her husband's work room half expecting him not to be there, but her judgment proved her wrong once again. Damion was sitting behind his desk looking down at the tons of paper work that he still had to do before bed. She stepped inside and he immediately looked up to see who she was. At the sight of his wife, his cold eyes almost turned soft, but they darkened before traveling back down to his paperwork._

"_Are you coming to bed tonight?" Diana asked before she could stop herself._

_Damion looked back up at her before answering, "Since when did you still want to share a bed with me?"_

_She stared long at hard at her husband before frowning and whispering, "Is it wrong that I wish to sleep beside my husband?"_

_Instead of answering, Damion sighed and continued through his work trying to ignore his wife's presence. But, she would not leave just yet. Diana walked up to his desk as her shadow cast down upon him. Even though he did not look up, she whispered, "I saw more bruises on Timmy's body tonight when I put him to bed."_

"_Chester and A.J. were over today, right? Little boys always rough house with each other, Diana. You should know that," Damion whispered back still not even daring to look up at his wife._

"_Chester and A.J. are little angels, darling. They never rough house with Timmy."_

"_Then maybe one of the butlers got carried away. He sometimes plays with them."_

"_None of our servants would touch Timmy like that," Diana said as her soft eyes began glaring down at the man below her._

_However, the glaring eyes of Damion looked back up at her before he asked slowly, "What are you suggesting, Diana?"_

"_I'm suggesting the only other person Timmy spent time with today was you, darling…"_

_Suddenly, Damion slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up glaring daggers at his wife, "Do you mean to tell me that you believe I hurt our son?"_

"_I'm saying that I would not put it over you," Diana replied not moving an inch and glaring right back at her husband._

_Those hurtful and caring eyes she had once fallen in love with, turned dark with rage and hatred as he yelled, "I would do no such thing! I have never once harmed our son! How dare you accuse me of such a monstrosity!"_

"_Don't act like you're innocent, Damion! Timmy is only frightened of one thing! You!"_

"_It's not like you let me near the boy anymore! You're always shielding him from everything you believe would harm him. He's a growing boy, Diana! He'll never grow up if you keep mothering him like you do!"_

"_So, does that give you the right to harm my child?"_

"_He's not just __**your **__child. He's __**our **__son. Are you so afraid that Timmy will become just like me?"_

_Diana stared at her husband with no more words to say as they both stayed silent. Silently, her hand slipped into her pocket and took out a fold of papers. She placed them on Damion's desk and without a word took a step back._

_Damion looked down and whispered still seething with rage, "What is that?"_

"_Divorce papers, darling…"_

_A light gasp escaped his lips as he once again looked up at his beloved wife shaking with rage and hatred. His head bowed as a soft whisper suddenly sounded from him, "You…"_

_He glared back up at his wife, his rage burning ten times stronger than before, "You will not leave me!"_

"_Giving me orders now, Damion? It doesn't work that way. What are you going to do? Kill me?"_

_Diana turned her back to her husband and tried to walk away, but Damion narrowed his eyes before quickly opening his bottom drawer and pulling out a small hand rifle. He pointed it directly at the backside of her head. Somehow, she knew it was a gun he was pointing at her. Diana didn't say anything at first as the gun in his hand began shaking with rage and sadness. Though, soon enough she whispered, "You're a coward Damion. You're a coward and a monster all in one. I just never saw it before."_

_Before her hand could touch the door of his office, everyone in the large mansion was frightened at the sound of a scream and a loud gun shot. And, woken from his deep sleep, the young Timmy Turner's bright blue eyes shot open as he screamed along with his dying mother._

_

* * *

_

"He killed you…didn't he…?"

The ghost of Diana stood in front of her son as tears ran down his pale cheeks. Her silence was enough of an answer for him. His knees trembled as memories from his childhood swept through his mind till he fell to the ground. His mother gasped and caught him, but he made no sound. Tears just kept flowing from his wide eyes as they stared at the sandy ground. Timmy's arms wrapped around his mother's body as his head lay on her shoulder. Loud desperate sobs started emitting from his lips almost instantly and she embraced him tightly. His small body trembled in her arms as she even shed a few tears of her own watching her beloved son break down in front of her.

But, after only a minute or so, Timmy's sobs quieted down. He stood up from his mother's arms and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. Diana stood up as well and tried to talk to him, "Timmy…"

Timmy interrupted her though, and smiled saying, "Mother…thank you for seeing me again. I love you."

"Timmy…!"

He embraced Diana one more time as she stood there silent with shock. Timmy whispered once more, "I love you. I'll get revenge for you…I swear it."

Before she could argue, he walked away from her and out the cavern. The light from the statue began dimming as she was slowly pulled back into the afterlife. She sighed as the last of the light turned into darkness and she whispered desperately, "I love you too…my son."

With his mind and body almost numb, Timmy walked out of the cave and up the hill to the gates where everyone was waiting for him. The sun had already slid into the horizon once again, but he barely noticed anything. Cosmo and Wanda stood behind the gates as he drew closer. They smiled when they first saw him, but then saw the state he was in. Cosmo's eyes widened when he saw that his godson's body was trembling on his walk back to them. Anti-Cosmo noticed as well and quickly opened the gates as Timmy stepped through and passed by all of them.

Cosmo and Wanda tried to reach out to him, but he was out of their reach. Timmy just kept walking down the path keeping his head down low and not looking at anything. Anti-Cosmo closed the gates back up before nodding at the guards. All three of them flew after Timmy, but didn't say a single word when they reached him. They all walked in silence back to the castle as the day finally turned into night. When they got near, Anti-Cosmo poofed them all back inside into one of the long entrance hall.

He looked at Timmy who suddenly looked up and met his gaze. The silence was broken when Timmy's shaky voice whispered, "Thank you for allowing me the use of the Spring."

The broken expression on his face silenced any sarcastic remark that could have come from the anti-fairy's mouth. Timmy walked past him and into the smaller hallways leading to his bedroom. Wanda looked over at Cosmo just in time for him to look at her. She frowned before motioning him to run after Timmy. He nodded and quickly ran past her and Anti-Cosmo without another thought. She looked down before sighing as Anti-Cosmo poofed away into his own bedroom leaving her all alone with her thoughts as she whispered, "Please help him, Cosmo…"

Cosmo quickly opened and closed the door behind him to Timmy's bedroom. He looked over and saw his beloved sitting on the end of the bed. He was staring blankly at the wall as Cosmo walked over and sat beside him. He asked very slowly, "Timmy…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cosmo," Timmy replied turning his head and looking at his god father with blank blue eyes. "I just have a lot to think about now."

"What happened?"

"I…I saw my mother, Cosmo," Timmy whispered as he actually began smiling. "She was so beautiful just as I remembered. She hasn't aged a bit…"

"But, why do you seem so sad?"

Timmy's smile slowly turned into a frown again as he replied painfully, "She told me something…I still can't believe it…"

"What is it?" Cosmo asked before wrapping an arm around his godson's shoulders pulling him close.

The blue eyed boy looked up into his godfather's gaze and whispered with a despairing tone, "My mother never committed suicide. My father killed her…"

Cosmo's eyes widened greatly as his heart seemed to stop. He knew the awful stories that Timmy had told him about when he was a little. But, the fairy had never thought the man could be capable of murder, especially of his own wife!

"Timmy…" he said still gazing down at his godson. "I…I'm so sorry…"

"I think I knew it all along…" Timmy slowly breathed out. "After mother died, my father fired everyone except a select few of our servants. I heard the gossip in the halls as they left. They said he had paid the hospital a vast amount of money to keep quiet how she had died. He cut connections from several of his business partners and even locked up my mother's parents in an old folks home."

He stood up from Cosmo's arms and walked over to the wooden dresser pulling out a night shirt as he whispered, "I knew he was a monster…but, this…"

Before Timmy could finish, Cosmo flew over and embraced him from behind tightly. He felt his godfather laid his head on the back of his neck and whisper back, "Timmy…what your father did is unacceptable and awful is too many ways. He deserves to die for what he did to you and your mother. But, I want you to promise me you're not going to try and get revenge on him…"

"I can't do that, Cosmo…"

Cosmo turned Timmy around and placed his hands on the boy's shoulder almost shaking him as his own body trembled in fear of what his love could be plotting in his head. He looked desperately into his eyes and pleaded with him, "Please, Timmy. I'm begging and pleading with you. I've already seen you almost die twice since I fell in love with you. You're father will not hesitate to harm you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you go after vengeance and get killed for it."

"Cosmo…" Timmy said softly looked back at him grimly. "I have to try something. If I don't…my mother would have died for nothing. I have to try…even if it does kill me."

The boy looked away for a second and out the large window at the darkness of Anti-Fairy World with a pained expression, "Because of him…because of my father, I have always been alone. I've always been afraid of him. I need to show myself that I can be strong. I need to prove to him and myself that I am not just a scared little momma's boy anymore. I can't live my life anymore if I'm scared and all alone."

A soft hand touched Timmy's cheek before lips grazed there gently lingering for a few seconds. Even though tears were welling up in his eyes, Cosmo whispered into Timmy's ear, "You'll never be alone again, Timmy. I'm going to be there for you. Even if I have to follow you into death and pull you back out of it. If you want revenge…then I will do everything I can to help."

Timmy's eyes lit up as his cheeks did as well at Cosmo's words. He smiled and turned his head back to him before softly replying, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

The two loved ones embraced each other tightly not wanting to ever let go. Lips met and a passionate desperate kiss of affection and adoration melted their bodies together as little drops of rain began pelting against the window. The young boy's face brought on an almost devilish playful smirk as he walked away from Cosmo, but tugged him along with the help of the fairy's black tie. He quickly led the poor flustered thing into the bathroom when soon the shower was heard turning on as the storm of the century began beating its way through the desolate path's of the forsaken world.

* * *

_Damion stood outside as the paramedics pulled the body of his dead wife into the back of the ambulance and drove off with its sirens blazing loudly. A light drizzle began falling down upon him as his tired eyes watched the last of his servants walk back into the mansion with disheartened looks on their faces. He saw his son walk out onto the lawn still in his pajamas looking dazed and confused. Timmy walked over to him and quickly asked, "Where's mother?"_

_He stood silently for a second before answering softly, "You're mother is gone, son. She's left this world."_

_Timmy's eyes widened as tears began forming quickly, "G-Gone? She can't be gone!"_

"_Angela, take Timmy back to his room," Damion said to a small blonde hair maid. She nodded before taking the young boy's hand and pulled him back into the mansion as he struggled desperately crying out loudly for his father to answer his questions._

_When all was quiet once more, Damion called forth his butler Alfred, a tall elderly butler who had been loyal to him for years, and ordered, "Fire every servant except the cook, Angela, and the gardener. Send orders to put Diana's parents into a nice home as well. Cancel all of my meetings tomorrow and tell Angela to begin preparations for the funeral. I have quite a lot of business to do for the next few days."  
_

_Without saying a word, Alfred bowed and walked back into the mansion closing the doors and leaving the man standing out there as the rain began to descend harder on him. He took out his pocket watch and popped it open as a few drops landed on the surface before closing it once more. Damion calmly thought aloud to himself, "I may be a coward. But, I will never be a fool like you."_


	16. The Beginning of a Beautiful Vacation

Let Me Be Your Reason

A/N: Another late chapter, I know. I'm sorry guys. I've been working twenty four/seven trying to save up for a car of my own before I head off to college again. Laziness is also included in the reasons why this hasn't been up earlier. I need to get off my lazy arse and write. But, anyway, sixteenth chapter is here! Warnings are the usual: CosmoxTimmy yaoi, a little bit of angst, and so forth. Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Beginning of a Beautiful Vacation

* * *

After their shower, Cosmo had retired onto the long bed and Timmy went outside the room to say goodnight to Wanda. He poked his head inside her bedroom and waved saying, "See you tomorrow."

Wanda smiled and waved back, "Goodnight, Timmy. Sleep well."

Timmy withdrew back into the hallway and thought about saying goodnight to Anti-Cosmo. After a few seconds, he decided for it and began walking downstairs towards the main sitting room. He noticed the door was cracked open before lightly knocking on the wood. He didn't hear anything so he carefully pushed the door ajar some more. What he saw was definitely a little surprising. Anti-Cosmo was fast asleep in his chair, his blue chin in his hand like he had been thinking on something difficult. Light snores sounded from his fanged mouth almost leaving the vicious man looking defenseless.

The boy slowly stepped inside against his better judgment and tip toed up to the sleeping Anti-Fairy. He swallowed nervously all of a sudden and put a hand on his shoulder. Lightly shaking it, Timmy whispered, "Anti-Cosmo? I just wanted to say goodnight…"

Tired, dark, green, eyes shot open and a hand clasped tightly around Timmy's throat pushing him away. The hand dug its nails into his skin making the boy gasp and hiss in pain. Anti-Cosmo instinctively kept his grasp on Timmy and flung him against a wall yelling, "Get away from me, woman!"

Before Timmy could register that he had been called a woman, he struggled to get his hands gripped around the anti-fairy's fingers and slowly began unclasping them. He tried to plea for mercy, but any words he had were lost in the struggle. Soon enough, the darkness in Anti-Cosmo's eyes disappeared. Those same eyes widened before he dropped Timmy on the floor. The poor boy lightly touched his neck grimacing while red marks began appearing around it.

"I…I'm so sorry…" Anti-Cosmo whispered looking shocked and appalled at what he had done. "Here…let me help you."

He flew over to Timmy and placed his fingers on his neck again, but this time a lot gentler. Within seconds, the pain and redness disappeared leaving Timmy coughing, but looking much better.

"Thank you…" Timmy whispered nervously looking up at the other.

"I am terribly sorry," Anti-Cosmo said instantly taking his hands away. "I always have trouble sleeping. Sometimes when I lower my defenses and fall asleep I have these…nightmares. No one has ever woke me up and done it again."

"Why did you call me…woman?" Timmy asked slowly getting up from the floor with Anti-Cosmo's help.

The anti-fairy looked away for a second before leading him to a long couch and sat down. He took a deep breath and said, "Sometimes these nightmares…include a woman. My ex-wife to be exact."

"Anti-Wanda?"

"Yes…our marriage ended very badly. She always pretends to be an idiot when really she's just as smart as you and me."

"What happened in your relationship?" Timmy asked curiously still lightly touching his neck.

"It's a long story," Anti-Cosmo admitted shrugging his shoulders. "It begins back before we even had a relationship."

"I have time to listen if you want."

"Alright…see if you can understand this. Eternities ago fairies were made by the Light Goddess, Althaia, to help the human children. The Dark God, Damion, created the Anti-Fairies to bring chaos and disorder to humans. We were created to be the exact opposite of our counter parts so that our special branded chaos would succeed. Understand so far?"

"Yes, sir," Timmy said nodding before thinking to himself, 'This is better than any history lesson I've ever had…'

"Cosmo and I were born at the exact time to exact opposite mothers. The same goes for Anti-Wanda as well. Cosmo's mother is very nice and compassionate. She let her son have anything he wanted and never got in his way of being a fairy god parent. My mother, on the other hand, was very strict and overpowering. She made sure I turned out to be the opposite of Cosmo. You see, we are never born as opposites. As Anti-Fairies, we are bred and raised as the Fairy's opposite. My mother saw that Cosmo was a delightful idiot, so she tried to make me into a cold genius. Many will tell you she succeeded one hundred percent."

"The same day that Cosmo met Wanda, I met Anti-Wanda. Opposite of Wanda, she was a buck toothed hillbilly with the most horrible country accent. However, as Cosmo and Wanda began to fall in love, I noticed that like Wanda…Anti-Wanda was nice as well. She was breaking rules by being nice to me and even once told me that she loved me. I was very surprised. I was so surprised that I actually believed her and began falling in love with her. She gave me hope, Timmy. I had hope for once in my life that I would be able to live my life the way I wanted to. However…"

A tear streamed down Anti-Cosmo's cheek. Timmy leaned up and wiped it away as the Anti-Fairy took off his monocle and continued, "On the night of our wedding…I tried to reach out for a kiss. But, she looked at me with hatred in her eyes and said, 'We did our job. They think we're in love. We don't have to pretend anymore.'"

"I couldn't believe my ears…For years and years I tried to get her to show me the same love and compassion she used to, but she rejected all of my gifts of love and adoration. She wouldn't kiss me. She wouldn't hug me. For the five thousand years we were married, we never even slept in the same wing of the castle. In one last desperate attempt, I wanted to renew our vows because Cosmo was beginning to understand he didn't love Wanda like he thought he did. I thought it would make her happy, but instead she threw her wedding ring at me and called me an idiot. I'd had enough after that. I filed for divorce and pretended like I still loved her just so that the court could see that the divorce would be better since it was the opposite of our counterpart's decision. They agreed and I was free from her."

More tears began streaming down Anti-Cosmo's cheek as he whispered painfully, "But, she kept coming back. She kept trying to get us to remarry. Every time she said she loved me, I could see in her eyes that she was lying. It hurt so much that I finally forbid her from ever coming into this castle. She called me an idiot again before using her magic to scar my right eye to almost blindness."

A hand rose to his right eye as he laid the monocle down on the table, "I got a restraining order for her about five hundred years ago and haven't heard from her since."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Timmy whispered slowly trying to bring himself to say something back.

"There's nothing to say. Just promise me you won't tell Cosmo or Wanda."

"They don't know? If they did, they might not think you're such a-"

"-Horrible person?" Anti-Cosmo interrupted softly. He stood up and walked towards his desk saying, "Don't you see, Timmy? That's the problem. They need to believe I am a horrible person. It goes with the whole law of our species. It'd be unnatural for an Anti-Fairy and Fairy to actually enjoy each other's company."

"You're telling a fifteen year old, who is in love with a ten thousand year old Fairy, what is unnatural?" Timmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you're not going to get convicted of it anytime soon. Valen and Valeria are perfectly fine with your relationship."

"But, Anti-Cosmo-"

"-I know you want to help. But, Anti-Wanda is gone now. My eye has healed…somewhat. And, Cosmo hates me like he should. Everything is alright in the universe according to me."

Timmy sighed a little, but then nodded realizing he probably couldn't make the Anti-Fairy think against his nature. Anti-Cosmo sat back down beside Timmy and placed a hand under his chin, "Thank you for coming to say goodnight. Wanda is planning on poofing you guys back to Earth before you wake up. So, I'm glad we got the chance to talk before you went back on your way."

They both got up from the couch and walked towards the door. Anti-Cosmo placed a hand underneath Timmy's chin and whispered in his ear, "I know you care. And, that's very rare for someone like you. However, I don't want you caught up in my messes. Focus on Cosmo and your relationship. He needs you more than you realize."

Anti-Cosmo kissed Timmy's forehead before the boy said, "Thank you…Maybe one day we can all be friends."

The blue Anti-Fairy smiled and nodded before closing the door behind him. Timmy walked away almost stunned at what had just happened. But, he walked back to his bedroom and found Cosmo fast asleep on the bed he had left him. He wiped his forehead and climbed into the bed as well wrapping one arm around his god father's chest. It wasn't long till he fell asleep. The two became entangled with each other during the night while dreaming of a world made just for them.

While they slept, Anti-Cosmo watched the moon sit in the sky while sipping from his tea. He reached for his monocle, but then stopped himself. He placed his hand on his right eye gently and whispered, "The poor boy is such a fool…I wonder if he'll survive his trials up ahead…"

* * *

When the sun began peaking over the horizon, Timmy found himself back in the bedroom at Elena's mansion. He looked around and saw Cosmo still fast asleep beside him in the large bed. Wanda was nowhere to be seen, but he could guess she was sleeping inside the fish castle. Timmy sighed a little and got out of the bed making sure he didn't wake his godfather as well. He tiptoed barefoot into the hallway and down the stairs hoping to sneak some breakfast before anyone else was awake.

He entered the incredibly large kitchen on the bottom floor and found Elena's mother rummaging through the refrigerator. Timmy smiled and asked, "Looking for something?"

The elder woman gasped a little and looked over at Timmy placing a hand on her chest before smiling and replying, "Oh, Timmy. You scared me."

"I scared you?" Timmy asked chuckling and stealing an apple from a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Well, the doctor says I need to cut back on fatty foods with lots of butter and salt. But, I have a weakness for extra buttery pancakes and extra salty hash browns," Ms. Roberts replied smiling and scratching the back of her neck. "My daughters have been trying to make sure I keep to my diet. But, every now and then I splurge a little when no one is looking."

Timmy sat down and took a bite of the apple while she sat in the chair beside him. The boy looked at her before slowly asking, "It is Christmas Eve, right?"

"Why, yes. Of course, Timmy. Aaron should be arriving in a few hours so that you can go spend the night with him."

"I see…" Timmy said aloud before thinking to himself, 'So, it really has been only a few hours here on Earth.'

"Is everything alright, Timmy?" Elena's mother asked looking worried all of a sudden. "You were so happy yesterday. But, now, it's like something is bothering you."

"Nothing happened. I just…need to talk to Elena and Aaron as soon as possible," Timmy replied trying to smile a little.

Ms. Robert's smiled back before standing up and getting an apple for herself. She took a bite of it before taking out a small picture from a pocket in her dress. Laying it on the table, she said, "Here. I thought you might like this for a Christmas present. I'm not trying to be cheap or anything, I just thought you'd like it."

While she was chuckling, Timmy took the picture and gasped slightly. The picture was fairly old, but it showed his mother hugging Ms. Roberts tightly while laughing like they were having a good time. He gazed at the picture and asked, "You and my mother…were friends?"

"Very much so. We met in college before either of us got married. She was already dating Damion, but we were great friends and rivals."

"You were her rival too?"

She chuckled and said, "Kind of. We were always competing with each other and comparing our grades. Diana and I had grown up in a similar situation. Both our families were all about business. We had gone to college to have a good time. We played pranks, got into trouble, and went to hundreds of parties. Diana even blew up one of the science labs just for fun one time!"

"Dear god, my mother sounds like Aaron," Timmy said in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised," Ms. Roberts said smiling and laughing loudly. "It was a wonderful time. But, of course, we both had to grow up. We graduated, got married, and soon just lost touch with each other."

"Ms. Roberts…how did you come to grips with your husband's death?" Timmy asked suddenly.

Elena's mother looked away a little before slowly answering, "It was hard…I loved Michael with all my heart and soul. His death was tragic. But, I moved on."

"How? My father never even seemed sad after my mother died. It was like I was the only one grieving."

Ms. Roberts sighed a little, "I grieved for months after Michael died. However, with my grieving, I had been rejecting my business and more importantly…my children."

She looked at Timmy with a soft expression and continued, "Elena was only thirteen back then, and my beautiful twins were only five years old. My children needed me and my business was going downhill. I had to move on so I could continue being a mother and provide for my family. Your father may seem like a cruel man, but he may be hurting just as much as you. He may just have had to move on quicker than I did."

"I suppose…" Timmy whispered looking down.

Ms. Roberts walked over and put a hand on Timmy's shoulder saying "I know you seem to really…REALLY dislike your father. But, please, give him another chance. I don't think he's as cold as you think he is."

As she walked back towards the refrigerator, Timmy thought to himself, 'I know he's cold…I just never knew **how** cold…'

"Good morning, everyone!" Elena shouted walking into the kitchen with her arms stretched up high above her head. She smiled before she saw her mother looking in the fridge, "Hey, now, don't be going near anything buttery or salty."

"Can't a woman have a single pancake in her own house?" Ms. Roberts yelled angrily and stood up before walking out of the room in a huff.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Elena whispered grabbing a pear and sitting beside Timmy.

"I think she's a little tired of you bossing her around," Timmy said chuckling softly.

"It's not me. It's the doctor. He said her heart isn't as healthy as it should be so she needs to stay off certain foods."

"Well, no one is perfectly healthy," Timmy said smiling a little.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully before taking a bite of the pear. The two laughed and joked about different topics for a few minutes till the younger boy asked, "Do you know when Aaron is coming?"

"His Dad said he'd be here around noon. It's seven in the morning now…so…Aaron should be here in about five minutes," she replied throwing back her head and laughing some more.

However, when Timmy didn't laugh as well, Elena sat back up and asked, "Everything alright, Timmy?"

"Yeah…I just really need to talk to you and Aaron…"

"Speaking of the incredibly handsome, compassionate, and sensual devil…here I am!" Aaron suddenly shouted flying into the kitchen and landing in Timmy's lap.

"A-Aaron?" Timmy asked completely taken off guard.

Elena growled and pushed the poor red head out of Timmy's lap making him land hard on the ground. Aaron grimaced and yelled, "OW! Why'd you do that to me? I thought you guys would be happy to see me."

"Dear me, we were miserable without your existence for less than twenty four hours," she replied crossing her arms.

Timmy chuckled a little before helping his friend up slowly. Aaron hugged the brunette gratefully before sitting on the table and crossing his legs, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Talk to **us**, idiot," Elena replied fighting the urge to push her friend off the table as well.

"I need to tell you guys something. I found out last night that my father was the one who killed mother," Timmy said turning the apple in his hands and looking away.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds till Elena finally spoke up and asked, "How…do you know this?"

Timmy bit his lip realizing he forgot to make up that particular excuse. He quickly thought up something after a minute and said, "An old friend of mine…got in contact with me and told me that my father had admitted it to one of his clients."

"Wow…I never knew, Timmy," Aaron whispered with a frown on his face. "Excuse my language. But, your father is a bastard."

"But, how exactly are **we **going to prove he did it?" Elena said throwing her half eaten apple into a small trash can.

"We're not," Timmy replied quickly narrowing his eyes.

"We're not?" asked Elena and Aaron at the same time with the same confused expressions.

"No…my father has gotten away with a bunch of stuff in his life. It's about time he pays for what he's done. We're going to get evidence on EVERYTHING he's ever done. I don't care if it ruins the Turner name. I don't care if he goes to jail or gets executed. He needs to realize that I'm not a child anymore. I will take the company for myself if I have to and build it up from the ashes."

Another few seconds of silence hung in the air till Aaron raised his eyebrows and said, "You are so hot when you're angry…"

"I'm being serious, Aaron!"

"I'm being serious too! You're smoking!"

Elena finally kicked Aaron off the table before ignoring his pained yell and asked, "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"I need to get dirt on my father. Serious dirt. I need to go directly to some of my father's worst enemies and pump them for information."

"Most of his enemies are other dangerous criminals," Aaron said picking himself off the ground and glaring at Elena. But, then he looked back at Timmy softly, "There's a big chance we're going to get knifed or shot."

"That's why I'm asking for your help," Timmy replied laying his apple on the table and sighing a little. "I can't make you come with me. But, this is something I need to do. I need both of you to help me. You two have skills that not even the police have. I owe you two everything already. But, if we succeed, I'll make sure we're never messed with again."

Aaron began fanning himself as Timmy's voice grew angrier before Elena closed her eyes saying, "We could never leave you in the middle of something like this. So…I'm in."

"So am I!" Aaron shouted getting back in Timmy's lap. "I love it when you get all dark and heroic on me."

"Our entire vacation is going to be spent looking for these guys," Timmy said having to smile a little at Aaron's antics. "It'll only be for a few days. But, I need to make sure I use every second to my advantage."

"Well, you're going to my house tonight. Elena could stay over with us and we'll begin our search tomorrow," Aaron replied smiling.

Both boys looked over at Elena before she rolled her eyes and told Timmy, "Might as well stay over. That way I can make sure Mr. Pyro Pervert over there doesn't hump you in his sleep."

"Don't you think if I could have humped him before now, I would have already?" Aaron asked jokingly. This time, Timmy laughed and pushed his friend out his lap himself. When loud curses began emitting from the poor boy's mouth, all three of them began laughing not knowing the danger that was ahead.


	17. Haunting Memories

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 17: Haunting Memories

A/N: Once again this took a bazillion years to get out. College is hard people…I finally got a Fall Break and let my creativity run. This whole thing was typed up in one night. Of course I already had the jist of what I wanted, but still…Oh well. I do realize it sounds a little suggestive later on when I put in the sentence, "When Cosmo realized he wasn't going to get his own chance to sleep with Timmy," but I meant it in the most harmless way! Well…as harmless as anything to do with Aaron could be. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. A little mixture of emotions in this one: Agony and Romance! A pretty steamy CosmoxTimmy scene for the fan girls who have stayed with the story and been VERY patient with me. Read and Review! Always love to hear feedbacks! And, to get back into the fanfiction writing mode, if anyone wants me to beta a FOP/Black Butler/Invader Zim/basically anything cartoon/anime yaoi fics, I am excited to do it! Just send me a PM! Love you guys!

* * *

After a few hours of hilarious antics, Aaron, Elena, and Timmy were inside the old dusty truck of Mr. Colfer. They were driving down a very cold and bumpy road towards Aaron's house while all of them were rocking out to AC/DC on the radio. Mr. Colfer had all the windows down so his long red hair was swishing wildly as he made sure to keep a close eye on his son who was hanging his head out the window like a dog.

"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow for Christmas dinner?" Mr. Colfer asked looking in the rear view mirror at the teens.

"Could we go out for Chinese again?" Aaron quickly asked pulling his head back inside.

"What restaurant would be open on Christmas?" Elena replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there is always this little Chinese place that's open on Christmas night," Mr. Colfer chuckled a little. "It's been sort of a family tradition since Aaron was three. I sort of burnt the turkey that the wife had been cooking for hours. She was really mad. However, she also has a weakness for Sweet and Sour Chicken. I thought about that place, but I didn't know if you guys liked Chinese or not."

"Chinese is fine with me, Mr. Colfer," Timmy said smiling. "I remember when we went last year. The food was really good."

"Is it alright with you, Elena?"

"Oh yes," Elena replied trying to smile as well. "I'm partial to anything oriental."

"That's what she said!" Aaron whispered to Timmy chuckling loudly at his own joke.

Timmy rolled his eyes and quietly chuckled along ignoring the strange looks from the other passengers in the car. Secretly, Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as Timmy's seat belt. They had not yet informed their god child that they had heard everything that had been said that morning. The fact that their god son wanted to take on his own murderous father worried them both deeply. Cosmo had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. However, whenever the brunette looked at him, he made sure to smile like nothing was wrong.

They all arrived at the sight of the house just before the sun began setting. The Colfer's residence was in a small rural neighborhood surrounded by identical houses. It was small, but quite cozy looking with its wooden structure and paned windows. Aaron immediately jumped out of the truck and ran towards the front door while the others slowly did the same.

Timmy journeyed to the back of the truck to gather his stuff together. While Elena and Mr. Colfer were stretching from the long ride, Cosmo and Wanda poofed to Timmy's shirt so that they could take the form as small buttons. Wanda whispered to Timmy, "This is such a nice neighborhood. It's tiny, but charming."

"Yeah, Aaron's parents can't afford much, but they do with what they can," Timmy replied before finding his bag in the midst of the others.

"It must be somewhat intimidating," the pink haired fairy said. "To have two friends with so much money."

"Not really…if anything…Elena and I are jealous of Aaron."

"Why?" Cosmo asked looking up at his godson.

"Aaron has two amazing parents. They're not rich, but they love him. Elena has her mother, but her father died a long time ago. I have my father…but, he's never really been a father figure."

His godparents were about to say something, but Aaron suddenly appeared pulling Timmy toward his house apparently in a rush. Aaron smiled big and whispered, "Come on, Timmy. Mom wants to see you and Elena!"

Timmy had to giggle a little and said, "Alright, you don't have to tear my arm off."

Soon, the both of them were in front of the Colfer house where a stunning red headed woman was sitting on the porch. For once, Mrs. Colfer was not in her business suit, but a pair of gray sweat pants with a light red t-shirt. Elena also noticed this change of her usual choice of clothing so she smirked and asked, "What's with the get up?"

Aaron's mother blushed a little and said softly, "Well, all of my other clothes were in the laundry so I had chose to wear something a little more comfortable."

When no one said anything, she sighed and finally admitted, "My husband made me wear these…"

"Aw, come on, honey! You look cute!" Mr. Colfer yelled before running up to her and giving her a tight hug.

Everyone started laughing when they saw her blush only darken when her husband picked her up bridal style. When he decided to put her down, she stroked her hair back down and said, "Well , let's go inside. I'm sure you kids are hungry."

"Can I have some Lucky Charms?" Aaron asked excitedly with stars in his eyes.

Mrs. Colfer chuckled and said, "Of course, my sweet boy."

Elena held in any jokes when Timmy looked over at her. They all entered the house with high spirits as the sun continued to rise from the horizon. The rest of the day was spent finishing breakfast and taking a nice drive down to the creek nearby the neighborhood. However, night time arrived and everyone retreated back into the warm cozy house.

Timmy and Aaron ended up falling asleep on the couch as soon as Elena fainted on the carpet in front of the television. When Cosmo realized he wasn't going to get his own chance to sleep with Timmy, he finally poofed back into the castle of the fishbowl. Wanda was putting away some new clothes when he arrived with a pout on his lips.

"Timmy and Aaron fall asleep on the couch?" she asked already knowing the answer from the look on Cosmo's face.

"Yeah…He makes me so angry!"

"Who? Timmy?"

"No! Aaron! He has no right to lay his head on Timmy's shoulder!"

"Oh, wow!" Wanda exclaimed sarcastically. "His head is on his shoulder? Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were…friends!"

"I'm being serious, Wanda!" Cosmo yelled narrowing his eyes angrily.

"I am too. You're what people call a "Jealous Type", Cosmo," Wanda replied shrugging her shoulder. "If a person even looks at Timmy wrong, you're going to be there to beat in their skulls."

"No, I'll only beat in the skulls of certain little red headed boys who are in love with my Timmy!"

Wanda sighed and put down her clothes on the bed, "You know you're the only one for him. Even if Aaron told Timmy that he was in love with him, his love for you would still be strong."

"What if he begins to love Aaron too, though?"

"He won't-"

"How do you know he won't?" Cosmo yelled grabbing her by the shoulders desperately.

Wanda stayed silent for a few seconds before whispering, "I can see it in his eyes. He loves you. Why don't you go remind yourself of that?"

Cosmo's eyes widened before he sighed and poofed away from her. The pink haired fairy shook her head after the clouds disappeared, "Boys…"

* * *

In the middle of the night, Elena was suddenly awoken when she felt her bladder needing release. She bit her lip, though, when she realized she didn't know where the bathroom was in the tiny house. Instead of trying to find it on her own, she slowly stood up and walked over to the couch. She gently shook Timmy's shoulders trying not to wake Aaron. The boy's light blue eyes slowly opened before he noticed his friend standing there looking distressed.

"Elena? What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I…I have to go to the bathroom, but I don't know where it is…"

Timmy giggled a little, but replied, "No problem. I can show you."

Getting Aaron's head off his shoulder was a little difficult, but Timmy finally managed it without waking him up. He then showed Elena through the living room and into the kitchen.

"It's in that hallway. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

"Oh, thank you!" Elena whispered gratefully before running off in that direction.

Timmy soon plopped down into a chair beside the kitchen table that was stacked to the brim with opened letters. He tilted his head and let his curiosity take him before he grabbed one. The letter dropped from his hand, though, when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest. He looked up to see emerald bangs gracing his chin while warm lips touched his forehead.

"Cosmo…someone could see you," Timmy whispered a little surprised to see him.

"Shh, let me have this moment…" Cosmo whispered before capturing the lips of his godchild with his own.

The boy's eyes widened greatly, but as the kiss progressed; he didn't seem to mind as much. The fairy's lips were moving passionately along his making every one of his movements shiver in ecstasy. Timmy's arms reached up and stroked Cosmo's soft hair as tongues escaped moving against each other. The kiss turned into a contest of who make the other surrender to their will. Cosmo almost lost when the more inexperience tongue glided along his lips tenderly. He had to suppress the urge to throw his godchild on the table. Timmy almost lost when the elder's mouth suddenly began sucking on his curious tongue. Never before had he felt such the urge to just melt into the other man's arms.

Air was needed, though. The kiss broke and both were left panting. Dark red blushes were on both of their cheeks. Timmy's body shook with need, "C-Cosmo…"

"Timmy? You okay?" Elena asked when she walked back into the kitchen.

The warm presence around him suddenly disappeared like waking from a dream. Timmy jumped from the chair knocking a few of the letters off the table. "E-Elena!" he almost yelled blushing even more.

"Easy…Are you okay?" the elder woman raised an eyebrow before bending over and picking up some of the letter from the ground.

"I-I'm fine," Timmy replied before kneeling on the ground and helping her.

It didn't take long for them to gather all the envelopes and set them back on the table. But, one in particular caught their eyes. Timmy bent over and whispered, "What is this? It's a bill for…fifty thousand dollars!"

Suddenly, the light came on in the kitchen. Mrs. Colfer was standing there with a smile before she noticed the letter in their hands. "What are you two doing?" she asked before quickly walking over and snatching the paper from their hands.

"I…had to use the restroom…" Elena admitted getting nervous steadily.

"I just took a peak…" Timmy whispered. "But, why are you guys being billed so much money?"

"It's none of your business!" the woman suddenly yelled looking offended. "Both of you should know better than to look at other people's mail!"

"Darling…I think that's enough," Mr. Colfer whispered when he walked through the kitchen as well.

"But…they…" his wife tried to argue against him clenching her fists.

Mr. Colfer shook his head and replied, "They didn't know any better. I'll talk to them. Go to sleep, dear."

She looked like she was about to cry, but Mrs. Colfer walked away briskly trying to keep her composure. Timmy and Elena fell silent almost hurt that she had yelled at them.

"Mr. Colfer…we didn't mean any harm…" Timmy whispered slowly.

"I know you didn't," the man replied chuckling a little. "The wife just gets a little sensitive about these things."

"That company on the envelope…it was the company you used to work for," Timmy said looking up.

"Sharp as usual," Mr. Colfer scratched the back of his head before sitting down in a chair.

"Why is that bill so large?" Elena asked leaning on the counter.

"Well…back a few years ago, our family was in a financial crisis," Mr. Colfer admitted sadly. "I took the job at that office to make a few quick bucks to get us the essentials. They paid really well for a lazy guy like me. But, even companies like them sometimes don't make as much money as they need. So, they laid off a bunch of employees…including myself. After I was fired, our crisis came back. The wife had to get two jobs while I searched for another. It was around then our son was getting into pyrotechnics somehow. He saw a way to get revenge was to blow up the office."

"What? I thought he was joking all this time!" Elena exclaimed.

"Nope…unfortunately, there were a few businessmen still left in the office when he decided to detonate. We got Aaron off the charges of murder by ruling him insane. But, we still owed the company thousands and thousands of dollars to rebuild the office. Now, we both have two jobs trying to slowly pay them back."

"Why didn't you tell us before? We can help pay the bill for you guys…" Timmy tried to argue, but the man held up his hand.

"This is why the wife didn't want you two to know. She didn't want you guys to feel obligated to pay the bill for us. We've always survived things on our own. So, that's what we're going to do."

"But-"

"No arguing. And, I'm not going to take money behind her back either. I know both of your hearts are in the right place, but this is just something we need to do by ourselves."

Timmy and Elena looked at each other before nodding silently. Mr. Colfer smiled and stood, "I'm glad you two understand. Now, I think it's time everyone should go to bed."

The teens walked away from the kitchen, but before they could leave; Mr. Colfer whispered, "Oh…and don't tell Aaron about this. We don't want him to think he's a burden. He's the sweetest son in the world. It would break his heart."

"Of course," Timmy and Elena said in unison.

They walked back into the hallway after that. Elena departed to her guest bedroom while Timmy went back into the living room. He saw Aaron still asleep on the couch. His eyes softened a little before he turned off the television leaving the room in silence. Timmy sat on the couch beside his friend before stroking his ruby bangs out of his eyes.

"I wonder what it feels like to kill someone…" Timmy whispered sadly. "I want to kill my father for what he's done. But…you killed people you didn't even know. I wonder…if you feel any guilt."

He closed his eyes before standing back up and beginning to walk away when another pair of arms encircled him. Aaron's chin lay on his shoulder holding onto his friend for dear life. When Timmy looked over, the boy was barely awake. His eyes were half open along with his gentle breathing.

"Aaron…"

"I did…I do…" whispered the sleepy teen with deep anguish in his voice. "I didn't know there were going to be people in that building. It was a Sunday morning."

The arms around Timmy tightened as tears poured from Aaron's eyes dampening his friends shirt, "I'm not a bad person, Timmy. I want to protect you from the guilt of killing someone. It never leaves my mind…that because of me…families are incomplete. A daughter can't hear her father tell her stories. A wife is alone in her bed. And, it's because of me…I'm not a bad person, Timmy. Please don't think badly of me…"

A soft sobbing was heard before tears began escaping Timmy's eyes as well. The two friends cried silently in the darkness while all of their haunting memories were remembered. Cosmo watched in the distance silently disguised as a painting. He wanted to reach out and embrace his love. However, someone else was doing that for him.


	18. Who is Sane and Who is Insane?

Let Me Be Your Reason

Chapter 18: Who is Sane and Who is Insane?

As the night began to wane, Damion Turner was sitting at his work desk with his head in his hands. The fireplace across the room was beginning to die out leaving the room in a haunting dark glow. A trembling hand managed to wipe off a few droplets of sweat from his burning forehead. He took a deep breath of warm air before whispering to himself, "I don't think I can do this…"

Suddenly, the large window behind him burst open and a blast of freezing winter air flew inside instantly extinguishing what was left of the fire. Damion stood up and quickly closed the window as his whole body began trembling. He barely managed to lock the window before looking deep into his reflection on the glass. Damion ran his fingers along the traces of his face while repeating, "I don't think I can do this…"

"It's a little late to be feeling guilty, isn't it?" a dark voice suddenly emitted.

Damion's eyes widened as the reflection of himself began moving of it's own free will. His reflection's face twisted into a wide grin. It spoke again saying, "You're so close, Damion. Don't quit now."

Damion quickly looked down and shook his head, "He's exactly like her. If I know Timmy like I think I do, he's plotting against me. He's probably searching for ways to get rid of me as we speak."

"Then you'll have to get rid of him first, won't you?" His reflection replied smirking.

"I can't!" Damion suddenly yelled. "It was hard enough covering up Diana's murder. I won't be able to cover up Timmy's."

"Then get someone else to do it for you. Remember the boy at the asylum?"

"Zephyr?" Damion whispered as his breathing grew shallow. "He would do it…but, how would I convince him?"

"You're the reason his father is dead. All you have to do is **persuade** him," the refection replied chuckling darkly. It reached out towards Damion and stroked his hair gently while whispering, "Soon you'll get to start your life over. Once Timmy is out of the picture, you'll get to live your life with a brand new wife and son."

Tears began forming in Damion's eyes as he whispered painfully, "Diana…Timmy…"

The loving hand on his head latched onto his neck in a tight grip. Damion struggled for breath as the reflection became twisted even more. The eyes grew dark red as it's black hair grew wild and long. Damion's fingers tried to claw at the hand, but the more he struggled the tighter it's hold was. The reflection began leaning out of the window and said viciously, "There is no more time for tears. There is no more time for guilt. Remember the Damion who got you where you are today!"

"That wasn't me though!" Damion desperately tried to choke out as he closed his eyes. "It was you."

"Then become me. Do you want to lose everything we worked for?"

"Shut up…"

"Your precious Diana is gone because you killed her."

"Shut up."

"Timmy will die."

"Shut up."

"And, it will be all because of us."

"Shut up!" Damion yelled as loud as he could. The grip on his neck disappeared and he fell to his knees. He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. The curtains were covering the window and the fireplace was still burning brightly.

A knock was heard on the door and the voice of Alfred asked, "Master Turner? Are you alright in there?"

Damion shakily stood back up on his feet and sat down in his chair,"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine."

When he heard footsteps walking away, he looked down at the rest of the work on his desk. He slowly reached out for his pen when he spotted the lone picture of Diana and Timmy sitting there. Damion looked at it for a few seconds before picking it up. He swiftly stood up and walked towards the fireplace. Before he could think twice, he threw the picture down deep into the flames watching the fragile wooden frame break and the actual photograph disintegrate in a matter of seconds. Damion shook his head and wiped away the tears that were dripping down his cheeks before he walked back to his desk to finish his work.

* * *

Christmas in the Colfer household came and went without too much fuss. The dinner at the Chinese restaurant was fantastic like every year. Not many presents were exchanged, but it was enough that everyone was there. The morning after found Timmy awake at an early hour. He sneaked downstairs and outside to get a nice breath of fresh air. When he opened the front door, Timmy was slightly shocked to see a thin layer of snow resting on the ground. He smiled at the beautiful sight, but became very cold since he was still just in his pajamas. He was about to go back inside when he heard a loud crashing noise come from the garage.

Timmy tilted his head before quickly running through the snow with his bare feet ignoring the feeling of his toes freezing. He opened the large door quickly and sighed when he saw Aaron waist deep in a box of junk. Looking down, he noticed a small wrench under a table not too far away. Timmy quickly picked it up and yelled out, "Yo, is this what you're looking for?"

Aaron jumped out of the box shaking out a few nails from his hair. He looked at Timmy then at the wrench and smiled, "Yeah! I've been looking for that all morning."

"It was under the table," Timmy replied lightly tossing the wrench to his friend.

"It's always the one place I don't look," Aaron scratched the back of his head chuckling a little.

"What are you working on, Mr. Mad Scientist?" Timmy asked sitting down on a small work bench.

"Some new weapons that we can use when we go out today," Aaron replied turning back to his work station.

"We're going out today?"

"Yeah, remember? We need to go out and see if we can find some dirt on your dad. The only places we'd find some are places I'd rather go to with at least a few weapons on hand."

"Oh, right," Timmy smiled and laughed. "You always make the craziest weapons though. I remember the fire breathing robot bunny you brought to that 'Science Fair' the asylum was having."

"Hey, don't make fun of Thumper!" Aaron pouted looking back at Timmy. "One day the army will be looking for those types of weapons."

"Yeah, that's the future of the army. Come and get your deadly robot bunnies! Now comes with missile packages!"

"I've actually been working on that," Aaron admitted slowly smiling big.

"Ah, jeez…" Timmy sighed and shook his head.

"How many times have you set fire to this neighborhood again?" Elena asked suddenly appearing at the doorway.

"Enough that the fire department put cameras all over the neighborhood to track me," Aaron stated calmly shrugging his shoulders.

"You're proud of that, aren't you?" Elena replied walking over to Timmy.

"A little, yeah," Aaron smiled big and took off his work gloves.

"What's the plan today?" Elena asked crossing her arms and leaning against a wall.

"Well, my dad already agreed to drive us downtown around noon. The big problem is finding where some of these gangs hang out."

"The only one I know of is closer to the slums part of the city. I can probably get us there in one piece," Timmy said standing up off the bench.

"It's not getting there that I'm worried about," Aaron replied with a solemn frown.

"I brought enough weaponry for all of us," Elena said. "We should be fine."

"How many hideouts are we planning on raiding today?" Aaron asked.

"Depends on how much information we find out in the first one. We only have two more days till we have to return to the asylum. I need to make this time count as much as I can," Timmy replied narrowing his eyes.

"Then, let's go," Elena and Aaron said in unison.

* * *

"I'll be back to pick you up here around four or five, okay?" Mr. Colfer asked hanging his head outside the open window of his truck while the stereos blared heavy metal music.

"Thank you very much for driving us down here," Elena said smiling. "We'll be back here at four with no problem."

"Don't spend all your money in one place," Mr. Colfer smiled back and saluted them driving off back towards the house.

All three of the teens waved at him till the truck disappeared. Aaron pulled out his small cell phone and said, "That gives us four hours to get to the hangout and back. If we need more time I can always call my dad. Hopefully, we won't have to…"

"You said you know where the first one is Timmy?" Elena asked putting on her sunglasses and zipping up her hoodie after checking her knives and guns.

"Yeah, follow me," Timmy replied before leading them into the crowds of downtown.

While Aaron and Elena were distracted by a few of the shops, Cosmo and Wanda poofed to Timmy's chest disguising themselves as buttons on his shirt. Cosmo whispered to Timmy, "Remember, if you need our help, just wish. We will help you if things get too sticky."

"We're here for you, sport," Wanda added as they both winked at their godson.

Knowing that they were trying to act brave for him, Timmy smiled and nodded before whispering back, "Thanks, guys."

After walking for about half an hour, Timmy was able to lead them out of the more popular areas and into the desolate ones. They were soon walking down streets that resembled a ghost town. Any houses seen were considerably old and unkempt. Barely any other people were visible except a few homeless citizens roaming the streets.

"This place could use some repairs…" Aaron stated after they passed another house in shambles.

"It's the slums," Elena replied pulling Aaron back onto their path. "They can't exactly afford their own private island."

"Guys, look. There it is," Timmy said pointing towards a small wooden building with a sign above it that said, "Rock Bottom".

"Rock Bottom?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow. "Timmy, that's a bar."

"I know. That's where the Blue Blood gang hangs out. They were the very first rival my father had."

"How in the world are we going to get in there? There's a guard up front. None of us have fake ID's on us. Even if we did, you and Aaron certainly don't look twenty-one."

"I think I can get us in," Aaron suddenly said smiling at both his friends.

"How?" Elena asked getting suspicious.

"Just leave it to me," the boy said quickly walking towards the alley next to the bar while the guard was distracted by another customer. It wasn't long that Aaron sneaked back out of the alley and ran back to where they were.

Before Timmy or Elena could ask questions, a small explosion erupted from behind the bar shaking the ground beneath them. Several tough looking individuals ran out of the bar screaming their heads off including the muscular guard whose scream went to a very high pitch.

"You blew up the bar?" Elena asked hugging a nearby telephone pole.

"Oh please. I blew up a small dumpster," Aaron replied rolling his eyes. "If I had been carrying enough explosives to blow up a whole building, I would have looked suspicious."

Without questioning his reasoning, the group ran past all the men and right into the bar. Inside, the place was deserted except for the bartender who was still cleaning some glasses. He looked up at them and asked, "What was all that racket?"

"Meh, just some idiot blew up the dumpster back there," Aaron replied shrugging his shoulders.

The bartender shook his head and stayed quiet after that. Aaron and Elena looked at Timmy for their next move. He motioned for them to follow him as he walked toward the bar and sat down on one of the seats that wasn't covered in dust. Up close, the bartender's smell almost brought tears to Timmy's eyes. He was a very thin man wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. Graying black hair graced the top of his head with enough gel to make the light above glisten off it.

He took a closer look at Timmy before saying, "Aren't you a little young to be here, kid?"

"So what?" Timmy asked trying to keep up his cold exterior. "Can't I just order?"

Aaron and Elena looked at each nervously before the bartender finally asked, "What do you want?"

"A Blue Blood," Timmy stated narrowing his eyes.

The bartender stopped wiping his glass and replied, "I don't think you want that, kid."

"I think I do," Timmy said pulling out a fifty dollar bill and slamming it on the table.

"I don't think you do," said a voice from behind. They all looked back to see some of the men starting to walk back into the bar. The head of the pack was a muscular man in jeans and a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His skin looked almost gray in the light with a large tattoo on his right arm that stated, "Your Pain is My Fun."

"You see, kid. When someone orders a Blue Blood, they really mean they want to see the boss of the gang that lives around here," the man stated slowly strolling across the room and quickly grabbing the fifty bucks.

"I know. I want to see your leader," Timmy replied trying hard not to cower in fear when the entire bar filled up with laughter.

The thug looked down at Timmy with interest in his eyes before asking, "What's your name, kid?"

"Timmy…Timmy Turner."

The laughter quickly disappeared and instead the bar was filled with silence. He glared down at the boy stating, "Turner? You're Damion's kid?"

"Unfortunately," Timmy replied as Elena and Aaron slid closer to him putting their hands in their jackets.

"What the hell does Damion's kid want with our leader?"

"The truth? I need help to take down my father once and for all."

All of the men and women inside the bar suddenly burst out laughing again for the second time. The man in front of Timmy chuckled and leaned forward saying, "Why should I believe you?"

Elena quickly pulled out a long knife and brought the point to his throat, "Because he's a lot more trustworthy than his father ever has been."

He leaned back after the knife was drawn and glared at her. Snapping his fingers, the rest of the men went about their own business. He looked back down at Timmy and said, "Fine, you can see the boss. But, your little buddies stay here with Winston, our barkeep."

Winston waved at them before continuing to clean his glasses. Timmy narrowed his eyes and replied, "No, I want at least one of them with me."

"Look, it's either leave them here and go see the boss, or we kick you out the door no questions asked. Which will it be, Turner?"

Timmy looked at his friends for a second before nodding his head, "Fine, I'll go alone."

"But, Timmy-" Aaron tried to argue, but Timmy raised his hand.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry. If I'm not back out in thirty minutes, then you guys can do whatever you want," Timmy said smiling back at them.

Reluctantly, they both nodded and sat back down at the bar. The man pointed towards the back door and pushed Timmy ahead of him. The boy tried to steady his wobbling knees and settle his pounding heart while they walked straight into the back room. He still felt Cosmo and Wanda there with him, but fear seemed to settling in quickly.

Timmy was sat down next to a small table in a dark room after a minute. The thug flipped a switch turning on the only light bulb in the room before standing next to the door leading back into the bar. A few minutes passed and Timmy began to wonder where the leader was. However, soon the other door across the room opened and a tall man in a black cloak appeared. He sat down across from Timmy and snapped his fingers saying in a husky deep voice, "Francis, get me a beer."

Francis quickly nodded and ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. The leader of the Blue Blood gang slowly pulled down his hood to reveal a very tired looking face. He had long black hair that was beginning to thin and a large black eye patch on his left eye. There were two large scars along his right cheek bone that went below his chin. The man looked at the boy across from him and asked, "So, you're Turner's kid?"

At first, Timmy couldn't speak. He had seen pictures of the man in front of him from folders in his father's filing cabinets, but it had long been established that this man was known to be dead.

"Y-You're Zephyr's father…"


	19. What Am I To Do, Mother?

Let Me Be Your Reason:

Chapter 19

"You're Zephyr's father…" Timmy whispered barely able to say anything else as his hands gripped the table. The man in front of him looked exactly like an older Zephyr. His long black hair with barely any hints of gray fell onto his shoulders. Even though the scar was intimidating, his eyes showed the hint of a gentleman.

"You're Vincent Hartman."

Vincent smiled politely and nodded his head, "No one has called me by my first name in ages. Most of the people around here just call me 'Boss'."

"But, I saw you in my father's files. You were pronounced dead years ago," Timmy said watching the elder man with awe as he sipped at his beer.

"Yes, but I'm sure you've learned long ago not to trust everything you find in your father's office. Haven't you, Mr. Turner?" Vincent replied with a smirk tossing his empty beer bottle into the nearest trash can.

Timmy winced slightly and shook his head, "Please don't call me that."

Vincent smirked a little at the boy motioning for Francis to get him another drink. When he returned, Timmy asked quickly, "How did you do it? How did you escape my father? How does the world think you're dead?"

"Before I answer any of those questions, would you do me a favor?" Vincent asked as well before motioning towards the collar on the boy's shirt.

Timmy narrowed his eyes a little confused about what the man was hoping for. Vincent took it upon himself and leaned across the table pulling on the collar of the boy's shirt till the scar on his neck was shown. He grabbed Timmy's hand before the boy could push him away and started running his fingers along the scar. Timmy's heart began to skip beats as his body froze. The strong smell of alcohol and cigars made his eyes water, but he did his best not to show any weakness till the man finally sat back down.

"Who made that mark on you?" Vincent asked leaning back in his chair frowning slightly.

Timmy didn't answer at first wondering to himself whether or not he was the one to tell the man about his son's misadventures. He looked down pulling his collar back up and whispered, "Zephyr was the one. He nearly sliced my throat opened."

"My son…" Vincent whispered gazing away from Timmy and tapping his fingers on the glass bottle lightly. "He went after you because you're Damion's son, right?"

"Unfortunately," Timmy replied nodding his head. "Ever since I entered the asylum, he's been there waiting and watching my moves just because he thinks my death will affect my father."

"After revenge is he?" Vincent asked smiling slightly. "I'm guessing he's not the only one, Mr. Turner?"

"Don't call me that!" Timmy suddenly exclaimed standing up from his seat glaring down. Francis quickly moved in behind the boy drawing a knife, but Vincent waved his hand in the air and pointed towards the door.

Francis looked back and forth between the two before growling and exiting through the door. Vincent motioned for the boy to sit back down saying, "Sit down, Timmy. I meant you no harm. How was I supposed to know you had such resentment for being called by your last name?"

Timmy slowly sat down with an embarrassed expression replying softly, "I'm sorry. I just can't stand being called that. It makes it sound like I'm…"

"Damion?" Vincent finished for him lighting a cigar and taking a long puff before blowing out putrid smelling black smoke.

"Exactly," Timmy replied trying not to cough and rubbing his eyes when they began to burn.

"So, what happened to make the son of the infamous Damion Turner hate his own father so much that he wants to blackmail his family name?"

"With all due respect, that's none of your concern," Timmy said shaking his head. "My father has a long list of people he's wronged, and each one of those people can make their own list of what he's done to them. It doesn't matter what he did to me. All that matters is that he needs to be dealt with."

"What to do you intend to gain by coming here? You can at least tell me that," Vincent replied.

Timmy clenched his fists and stated, "There are a lot of things I wish my father to experience. However, there is one in particular I want to show him."

He narrowed his eyes and whispered coldly, "I want him to experience failure. I want to take everything he has right out from under his nose. If I can accomplish it…I even want his life."

"Aren't you a little young for murder?" Vincent asked in a calm voice.

"Does it really matter?" Timmy asked back looking away and laying his hands in his lap.

The elder man was silent at first looking at the boy in front of him. No matter how tough Timmy tried to act, Vincent could tell there was a kind soul behind those hurt and determined eyes. He leaned back in his chair while saying softly, "You want my help getting revenge on your father?"

Timmy looked up and nodded, "Yes. I need dirt against my father. Weaknesses that will help me take him down."

"I'd hate to tell you this, Timmy...but, you're father has no weaknesses," Vincent admitted crushing his cigar in a small ash tray.

"What? That can't be," Timmy said shaking his head. "Every single person has at least one weakness. He's not a god!"

"I know that. But, Damion realized that as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damion realized a long time ago that he had one weakness in this world that could end up destroying him and his dream," Vincent explained. "It wasn't until a couple years that he had the strength to finally get rid of that weakness before she ruined him."

Timmy's eyes softened and whispered, "You mean...my mother?"

"Yes, falling in love was the only flaw in his plan. He never intended to find a woman and settle down. Somehow, Diana sneaked her way into his cold heart. I'm sure Damion did everything he could to keep her out of his life, and in the end he had to get rid of her all together."

"You know about my mother's murder?"

"Your mother was a strong woman, Timmy. I could never believe she would kill herself."

"There must be something..." Timmy whispered after a while putting his head in his hands. "There has to be something I can do..."

"There is," Vincent said standing up from his chair and walking over to the boy. Before Timmy could react, he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You can live your life."

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked looking up at him glaring slightly.

"You're so young, Timmy. Revenge is not something a boy your age should be worrying about. Let me and my men worry about dealing with your father."

"You don't understand," Timmy yelled standing quickly and knocking over his chair. "I need to do this."

"Why?" Vincent asked not moving a single inch. "Even if you kill Damion, it won't bring your mother back to life."

"I know that! I just-"

"You just what?" Vincent looked Timmy dead in the eyes. "Don't spend your entire life on revenge. It isn't worth it. Just look at my son..."

Timmy looked into the sudden painful expression of the elder man and said, "I wouldn't know what to do with my life..."

"Go back to the asylum, Timmy. You need to prove you're sane and forget your father. Live a life that your mother would be proud of."

"I don't know...I'd have to think about it," Timmy said brushing Vincent's hand off his shoulder and walking towards the door.

Vincent sighed and sat back down at the table when he heard the door open. He poured himself another drink while he heard Timmy whisper, "You know...you can probably save Zephyr. If he knew his father was alive..."

"I have my reasons," Vincent answered softly. "I did things I'm not proud of. Sometimes it's better to just let the world think I'm dead."

* * *

"So, what's the plan now?" Aaron asked as his friends followed him back to the city. "We still got an hour left till my dad picks us up."

"Well, I have a little bit of extra cash," Elena replied digging through her pockets. "We could always get a burger or something."

"Ooh, can I pick the place?" Aaron asked literally jumping for joy.

"I guess," Elena replied and sighed when the red head ran off along the street. She looked back at Timmy who had been silent ever since they left the gang hideout. Aaron had agreed with her that they wouldn't bombard him with questions till they got back home. Instead, she grabbed his hand and smiled when he looked up. Timmy took a second, but he finally smiled back. They quickly caught up with their friend who was standing in front of a popular burger joint. The three of them walked inside and stood in the long line to the counter ignoring the impatient sounds Aaron was making.

"Will you be quiet? You'll get your food soon enough," Elena said exasperated.

"But, I'm hungry now," Aaron said pouting a little.

"It'll be alright," Timmy said chuckling. "It shouldn't take too long. You can wait five minutes."

Aaron was about to answer when they all heard, "Timmy? Timmy Turner? Is that you?"

The gang turned around to see two teenage boys standing behind them with bewildered looking faces. One was a dark skinned boy that was completely bald, but wore an expensive looking suit. He was carrying a large laptop bag and the most up-to-date technology on his person. The other was almost a complete opposite. He was skinny and pale with bright blonde hair. All the clothes he was wearing were the latest fashion styles, but he still had those braces from elementary school.

"Chester? A.J.?" Timmy asked almost shocked to see his old school friends in front of him.

"Dude, it's been so long since we've seen you," Chester said smiling big and giving Timmy a hug.

"It's good to see you, Timmy," A.J. said as well patting his old friend on the back.

Elena quickly grabbed Aaron's arm when he started growling and looked like he was about to attack the two touching Timmy. She gave him a stern look and said, "Play nice."

"I-It's good to see you too," Timmy replied scratching the back of his head as his old friends backed off. He looked at Aaron and Elena saying, "This is Chester and A.J. They were my friends back in school."

Timmy then told his old schoolmates, "This is Aaron and Elena. They're friends I met at the Asylum."

Chester frowned a little, "Oh, the rumor was true. You did finally crack."

A.J chuckled, "Well, it's not a complete surprise. By the time you left, all you did was sit around and mope. I guess an Asylum is where you belong."

Elena raised an eyebrow at the statement and whispered, "Right..."

"But, it's been like two years. When are you coming back?" Chester asked. "You should see some of the girls we got in our class now. They'll do anything to become popular, and I mean anything..."

"Okay," Timmy said interrupting his friend quickly. "Look, we're about to get something to eat..."

"Wait a minute...you're Elena Roberts, aren't you?" A.J asked pointing towards her.

"Yeah, so?" she replied crossing her arms.

"I'm a fan of your mother's business. Do you know any facts about how much it would take for her to sell?"

"Excuse me?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes and letting go of Aaron so that they could both get a punch or two.

"Of course, you could benefit in this too," Chester said snidely wrapping one arm around her waist. He smirked and whispered in her ear, "How much would it cost to get you into my bed?"

Suddenly, Chester was ripped off of Elena and thrown to the ground. They all looked at Timmy as he grabbed a glass of water and threw it at him. Chester yelled when the glass hit his back and the cold water soaked him. He and the rest of the people inside the place looked at Timmy shocked. He clenched his fists and said, "Get out now."

"But, Timmy, we weren't meaning any harm," A.J quickly said helping Chester up.

"You two haven't changed at all," Timmy said glaring at them. "You still believe that money can buy you everything and that you have full rights to anything you want. My friends are not for sale."

"Fine, we'll go," Chester huffed angrily wringing out his shirt. "Just remember this, you're going to leave the Asylum sooner or later. And, when you do, you might have more enemies than friends."

"I'm so scared," Timmy said sarcastically watching them walk away.

He turned around to try and talk to Elena when he heard Chester say one last thing, "Oh, by the way...Trixie's been asking around about you."

Timmy turned back quickly just to see him gone even though he swore he could hear faint laughter. He shook his head and walked over to Elena asking her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Elena replied running her fingers through her hair. "Man, you told us stories about those guys, but I didn't know they were that bad."

"Yeah...they're just a couple of spoiled brats with parents who can buy them anything they want."

Elena looked over at Aaron who seemed to be thinking deeply, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering whether or not that Chester guy was bi," Aaron said chuckling a little.

Timmy face-palmed and Elena growled, "You're an idiot! You're not that poor!"

"Tell that to my stomach," Aaron said just as his stomach growled in hunger.

"This is why we don't do nice things," Timmy said sighing as he and the rest of the customers watched Elena chase Aaron with a tray.

* * *

After Mr. Colfer had picked them up and took them home, Timmy was able to explain what had happened. All three of them agreed that the next step needed to be thought out before they do anything else. Everyone went to bed early that night, but Timmy stayed up in his bedroom not able to sleep. He thought about his mother and his father wondering what other people would do in his situation. It wasn't until midnight that Wanda went on to bed and left Cosmo with him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cosmo asked looking over at Timmy who was laying down on his bed.

"Sure," Timmy replied sitting up when his godfather sat beside him.

"I heard that last thing Chester said," Cosmo said softly while poofing up some hot chocolate. "Who was Trixie?"

Timmy didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he grabbed a cup from Cosmo and sipped on it before explaining, "Trixie was a girl at my school. She was a year older than me and one of the most popular girls there."

"Another rich and gorgeous type, huh?" Cosmo asked smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that," Timmy replied chuckling. "She was everything a girl wanted to be."

Suddenly, Timmy's smile saddened and he continued, "But, there was one night...I was walking through the school trying to find my English teacher. It was almost dark, but I knew some teachers stayed after hours to help students who were having trouble. I searched for almost an hour, but I couldn't find anyone. When I was about to give up, I heard rustling in a nearby classroom. Curious, I opened the door and saw..."

"What?" Cosmo asked placing a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

Timmy closed his eyes and frowned, "I saw Trixie and an older man...together."

Cosmo gasped slightly and covered his mouth with his hand before saying, "Timmy...I-"

"I thought he was hurting her, so I pushed him off her. He ran away as fast as he could and I gave Trixie my jacket to cover herself. She seemed so grateful that I had saved her. For the next couple of weeks, she hung around me whenever she could. My classmates started rumors that we were dating."

"Did you have feeling for her?" Cosmo asked even though he was scared about the answer.

"No," Timmy replied shaking his head. "I couldn't...not after what happened next. She told me to meet her in the school after hours in the same classroom I had found her that one night. I was confused, but naive. As soon as I got there, she tried to take off my clothes and hers. I pushed her away, though. I asked her why she was doing it. I still foolishly thought I had saved her. In the end, she explained to me that her father sold her body to men to stay on top. Trixie had gotten so used to it that the only way she knew how to give thanks was to...give me her body as well. I ran away from her and never spoke to her again."

Cosmo's gaze softened, and he hugged Timmy tight, "You did the right thing."

"I know. It's just even today I wonder whether or not I made a difference in her life," Timmy said wrapping his arms around his godfather.

"I'm sure you did," Cosmo said kissing Timmy's forehead lightly. "You two were both too young for something like that. You're still too young."

Timmy eye's widened a little bit while his godfather was chuckling softly to himself. Cosmo soon went to go take a shower leaving Timmy alone with his thoughts, 'Am I too young? I know I never wanted it with Trixie, but Cosmo's different...'

When Cosmo came back, he saw his godchild laying out on the bed again and smiled. He crawled in bed beside Timmy and stroked his back, "Are you ready for bed?"

The poor green haired fairy was shocked when he felt Timmy push him down onto the bed and straddle his hips. He looked up just as Timmy took off his shirt and kiss his godfather deeply. The kiss itself was enough to make Cosmo melt as he tried not to moan, but it became increasingly difficult when Timmy's hips began to rock. Finally, he was able to stop Timmy and ask, "What are you doing?"

Their gazes locked and Timmy blushed before whispering, "I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Timmy...you're too young for something like this," Cosmo whispered back leaning up and stroking his hair.

"No I'm not," Timmy shook his head. "I've read about the mechanics and I know what to do-"

"That's not it," Cosmo interrupted him pulling him down into a hug. "Don't you remember why you felt so sorry for Trixie? It's because she gave away her body without thinking."

Timmy raised his head to look into the green eyes below as he whispered, "But, she did it with men she barely knew. I know I love you."

Cosmo kissed his godchild softly before whispering against his lips, "I love you too. And, one day we will...you know. But, for now, we're perfect the way we are."

Timmy blushed even deeper and laid his head on Cosmo's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I must look like a fool."

Cosmo smiled laying his head on top of Timmy's replying, "No, you're just curious. When the time comes, we'll be able to do whatever you want to do."

"I hope so," Timmy whispered smiling too before getting off the bed. "Might as well go take my shower now that I've embarrassed myself."

"Take your time and try to relax," Cosmo said sitting up and watching the boy grab some towels.

Timmy walked towards the bathroom, but turned around at the door saying, "I may be young, but sometimes I do wonder whether or not you think of me as sexy..."

Before Cosmo could answer Timmy dropped his pants and underwear on the ground leaving his godfather speechless as he closed the bathroom door. A dark red blush formed on Cosmo's face as he tried to shake out the memory of Timmy nude in his head.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Cosmo whimpered out burying his head in a pillow.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that the ending was a little cheesy, but I thought you guys would like it :) Now, before anyone thinks this, I don't hate Trixie. She's a little annoying at times, but she's not a bad character. I gave her a little bit of a bad role to play just to show a little bit more of Timmy's naivety towards the world around him. The appearance of Chester and A.J...how did I do? Haha, it's actually entertaining to turn sweet lovable characters into annoying pricks. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. More to come soon hopefully. Trying not to embarrass myself, but I did recently create a tumblr account beside my deviantart account. Being a blog site, I will be posting updates to the story and ideas about new stories as well. I'm hoping to find more CosmoxTimmy fans and explore some great story ideas. If you want, my tumblr name is sadisticdemongal . There's also a link on my profile. Well, bye bye for now. Review if you can and tell me what you think of the story line so far! Love you all 3


End file.
